My Bad Boy
by Inoue Tsukatsa
Summary: Orihime tanpa sengaja salah memasukkan surat cinta keloker Grimmjow si murid paling bermasalah disekolah. Ajaibnya pria itu malah menerimanya dan kini mereka resmi berpacaran,bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? saya author baru disini,mohon maaf kalau cerita ini jelek dan banyak kekurangannya. chapter 13 is up. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Pair : Orihime.I&Grimmjow.J

Rate : T

Genre : Romance&friendship

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. semoga ada yang menyukainya dan mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalah disana sini dan ceritanya yang sedikit pasaran dan garing. Hehehe^^

Jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini. Saya mohon dengan sangat untuk langsung DIBACK saja dari pada membuat anda kesal dan merusak mata anda.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Selamat membaca ^^

XXXXXXXXXX

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong itulah gambaran perasaan Orihime Inoue saat ini. Ia hanya bisa dapat diam terpaku juga terkejut menatap sosok yang ada dihadapanya saat ini. Yang sama sekali ia tidak duga sama sekali didalam hidupnya.

"Sudah kubaca" Ucap pria bermata biru tersebut sambil memperlihatkan surat cinta berwarna merah muda miliknya yang merupakan miliknya. Seharusnya surat cinta itu tidak berada ditanganya. Kenapa juga ia bisa memilikinya dan berada ditangannya. Orihime terus saja memikirkan hal ini. Ia benar-benar dibuat sangat bingung sekali.

"Aku tak keberatan jadian denganmu" Ujar Pria bermata biru itu, kemudian pria itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkanya. Tanpa perduli padanya yang masih terlihat bengong dan syok akibat pernyataanya tadi. Yang tidak pernah ia duga sama sekali akan keluar dari mulutnya. Orihime benar-benar seperti sedang bermimpi saat ini.

"EKH!" Teriak Orihime saat ia sadar akan keterkejutanya namun sayangnya pria itu telah pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan sedikitpun perkataan darinnya juga penjelasn darinya. Ia langsung jatuh terduduk dan memukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan.

"Bodohnya aku. Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi" Gumam Orihime dalam hatinya sambil terus merutuki kebodohanya sendiri. Yang ternyata salah menaruh surat cinta keloker Grimmjow Jaegarjaques. Murid cowo yang paling bermasalah dan sangat ditakuti oleh para siswa termasuk dirinya.

"Tuhan aku harus bagaimana ini. Mengapa harus ia yang meneriman dan membacanya" Tanya Orihime dengan dengan frustasi.

Padahal setelah diam-diam memendam perasaan pada Uryuu Ishida sang ketua Osis selama hampir tiga tahun. Akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan cintanya. Orihime pun mendapatkan dukungan dari sahabatnya Rukia Kuchiki untuk menuliskan surat cinta pada Ishida.

Dengan tubuh gemetaran Orihime berdiri didepan loker Ishida sambil menggenggam erat surat cinta berwarna pink. Ia benar-benar sangat ragu dan malu saat memasukkan surat itu ke loker. Rukia yang melihat dari jauh pun menyemangati sahabantnya agar berani dan tidak takut.

"Ayo Orihime. Berjuanglah kau pasti bisa" Teriak Rukia dari jauh yang secara tak langsung member dukungan pada sahabatnya itu yang terkenal pemalu.

"Terima kasih Rukia-chan" Sahut Orihime, ia benar-benar sedikit terbantu dengan teriakkan dari Rukia sahabat baiknya tersebut.

Dengan keberanian penuh Orihime pun menyelipkan surat cintanya yang berwarna merah muda ke loker milik Ishida dan dengan penuh harapan. Ishida mau membaca suratnya juga membalas perasaannya.

"Kuharap kau membacanya. Ishida" Gumam Orihime dalam hatinya saat memasukkan surat cintanya. Ia merasa lega sekali setelah melakukanya. Ia berharap kalau ia dan Ishida bisa menjalin hubungan atau bisa lebih dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain.

Namun sayang itu semua hanyalah tinggal impian semata bagi Orihime. Karna yang membaca dan membalas persaanya adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaques cowo yang sama sekali tidak ia duga sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu ia harus senang atau sedih karna hal ini.

Sebelum ia tidur Orihime terus berdoa dalam hatinya dan berharap kalau semua ini hanya sebuah mimpi semata dan saat ia terbangun nanti dari tidurnya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi hari ini tidaklah menjadi kenyataan.

Seperti biasa pagi ini Orihime berangkat sekolah dengan riang, tak ada hal yang aneh yang terjadi pagi ini menurutnya. Ia pergi menuju halte bus untuk kesekolah. Namun baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah keluar dari halaman apartemen keilnya. tiba-tiba saja sebuah motor besar berhenti didepannya.

Orihime menatap bingung pada pengendara tersebut, tak lama pengendara itu pun membuka helmnya dan memperlihatkan seorang pria bermata biru. Betapa kagetnya ia ternyata pria itu adalah Grimmjow. Cowo yang kemarin membalas surat cintanya yang sebenarnya salah alamat.

"Pagi Orihime" Ujar Grimmjow saat membuka helm motornya. Menampilkan wajahnya yang tampan dengan bola mata berwarna biru.

"Pagi juga Grimmjow. Apa yang sedan kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Orihime dengan ragu-ragu. Ia ingin memastikan lagi kalau ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Dengan santainya ia mengatakan kalau ia datang menjemput Orihime. Ia langsung menyuruhnya untuk naik ke atas motor.

"Cepatlah naik. Jika tidak ingin terlambat kesekolah" Ujar Grimmjow sambil memakai helemnya kembali. Dengan ragu-ragu juga takut Orihime naik keatas motor besar Grimmjow.

"Peganganlah yang kuat. Jika kau tak ingin jatuh" Ujar Grimmjow sambil mulai menyalakan motornya kembali.

Belum juga Orihime berpegangan pada apapun ia sudah melajukan motornya duluan dengan sangat cepat. Membuat Orihime takut dan dengan reflek ia memeluk Grimmjow dengan sangat erat sekali. Karna ia sangat takut sekali jatuh dari motor Grimmjow. Yang melaju sangat cepat sekali membuatnya jantungan dan harus selalu berdoa saat dibonceng olehnya.

Sedangkan Grimmjow terlihat senang menerima pelukan dari Orihime. Ia semakin melajukan motornya dengan kencang karna semakin cepat motornya. Maka pelukkan dari Orihime semakin erat.

Akhirnya penderitaan Orihime berakhir juga, mereka sampai juga disekola dengan selamat tentunya. ia pikir kalau ia akan mati saat naik motornya. Dengan tubuh gemetaran Orihime turun dari motor Grimmjow.

"Te-terima ka-kasih atas tumpanganya" Ucap Orihime dengan gugup dan kakinya yang masih gemetaran karna masih merasakan sensasi dibonceng oleh Grimmjow.

"Sama-sama. Lagi pula itu memang tugas ku sebagai pacar" Ujar Grimmjow dengan santainya sambil menaruh helmnya di atas motor.

Orihime baru sadar kalau kejadian kemarin dan hari ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi semata. Ini adalah kenyataan dan ia harus menerima semua ini. Juga menjalani hubungan dengan Grimmjow sebagai kekasihnya. Orihime sangat ingin sekali menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini padanya namun ia tak bisa lebih tepatnya takut pada Grimmjow. Yang dianggapnya adalah pria jahat dan seram. Karna dimata Orihime ia terlihat sebagai pria bad boy.

"Kalau begitu aku kekelas duluan" Pamit Orihime saat mendengar bel pelajaran pertma.

Namun sebelum ia pergi tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow menarik tanganya membuatnya kaget sekali. Ia pun menoleh menatap wajah Grimmjow dan bertanya ada apa.

'CUP'

Tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow menciup pipi kanannya. Hali ini sukses membuat wajah Orihime merah padam bak kepiting rebus. Ia terus saja memegangi pipi kanannya yang terasa sangat panas karna ciuman singkat dari Grimmjow. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia dicium oleh laki-laki lain setelah mendiang kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ini bayaranya atas yang tadi" Ucap Grimmjow sambil menyeringai senang pada Orihime.

Sedangkan Orihime masih diam terpaku dan terlihat syok dengan kejadian ini. Ia masih setia memegangi pipi kanannya. Grimmjow tersenyum tipis melihat sikap dan reaksi dari Orihime saat dicium olehnya. Terlebih wajahnya yang merah padam sangat lucu dan manis sekali dimatanya.

"Pergilah. Isirahat nanti aku tunggu di atap sekolah" Ujar Grimmjowyang secara tidak langsung menyuruh Orihime untuk kekelas.

Saat tiba dikelas Orihime langsung meletakan tasnya. Ia duduk dibangkunnya pikirnnya terus melayang tentang kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi diparkiran. Antara dirinya dan Grimmjow. Ia tidak menyangka Grimmjow akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

Ia merasa heran pada dirinya keman rasa takutnya pada Grimmjow. Ia malah merasa sangat malu saat dicium olehnya, bukanya marah atau kesal.

Ia terus saja termenung memikrikan hal ini. Ia merasa sedikit merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Grimmjow yang selama ini ia bayangkan ternyata tidak seperti itu. Ia pria yang cukup baik dan ramah menurutnya.

"Pagi Orihime" Sapa Rukia dengan ramahnya namun Orihime tak menjawabnya. Ia masih terlihat asik melamun menatap langit lewat jendela kelas. Hal ini membuat Rukia penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Orihime" Teriak Rukia dengan kencang. Hal itu sukses membuat Orihime kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Buru-buru Orihime menyapanya. Ia tidak sadar sama sekali dengan kehadiran Rukia yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Tadi aku ketemu Ishida. Bagaimana pernyataan cintamu padanya. Apakah dia menerimanya?" Tanya Rukia panjang lebar. Ia sangat penasaran dengan hasilnya.

Orihime tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya, ia belum bisa berkata yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Rukia. Terlebih tentang hubungannya yang terbilang ajaib (berpacaran) dengan Grimmjow murid paling bermasalah disekolah.

"Dia menolakku hehehe" Jawab Orihime dengan dusta sambil diiringi cengirannya darinya. Rukia tidak tahu kalau kini ia tengah berbohong padanya. Ia benar-benar mearasa sangat bersalah sekali karna harus berbohong dengan sahabatnya.

"Benarkah itu" Teriak Rukia tak percaya saat mendengarnya. Padahal ia pikir kalau Ishida akan menerimanya. Rukia pun menghibur hati Orihime yang dikiranya tengah patah hati.

Orihime benar-benar merasa tak enak hati karna harus membohongi Rukia. Sahabatnya sendiri terlebih merahasiakan hal ini darinya.

Akhirnya jam istirahat pun tiba, Orihime pergi menemui Grimmjow di atap sekolah.

Dengan langkah yang gemetaran ia berjalan kearah atap sekolah sambil mendekap erat bekal makan sianganya. Ia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya saat bersama dengan Grimmjow.

"Tuhan lindungi aku" Gumam Orihime dalam hati.

Grimmjow tengah asik duduk menatap langit sambil menghisap sebatang rokok dan meniupkan asapnya keatas.

"Lama sekali ia datang" Gerutu Grimmjow yang sudah lama menunggu Orihime diatap sekolah. Tadinya ia ingin menghampirinya dikelasnya dan memabwanya keatap. Namun tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis yang sedari tadi ia tunggu dan nantikan kedatanganya.

Dari jauh terlihat sekali kalau Orihime berjalan gemetaran kearahnya. Hal ini membuatnya agak kesal melihatnya. Ia langsung mematikan rokoknya dan membuanganya dengan sembarangan.

Orihime duduk disebelah Grimmjow. Dengan tangan gemeteran menyodorkan bekalnya pada Grimmjow.

"Ini untukmu" Ucap Orihime sambil memberikan bekal makan siangnya.

Grimmjow terlihat begitu senang saat menerimanya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Orihime akan membuatkanya makan siang. Ia membuka bekal makan siang itu dengan cepat, nafsu makannya keluar ketika melihat bekal buatan Orihime.

"Bekal mu mana?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil melirik Orihime lewat ujung ekor matanya.

"A-aku sudah makan tadi" Jawab Orihime bohong.

'KRUYUKK'

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bunyi perut dari Orihime dan seketika wajahnya langsung memerah karna malu. Grimmjow tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Mulutmu bisa berbohong. Tapi perutmu tak bisa berbohong Hime" Sindir Grimmjow

Orihime tersu mendukkan wajahnya, menyembuyikan rona wajahnya yang terlihat malu karna suara perutnya yang lapar.

Akhirnya mereka makan berdua dan berbagi bekal bersama. Hal itu terlihat manis dan romantis bagi Grimmjow. Karna tak ada satu perempuan yang berani sedekat ini padanya.

Walaupun tadi ia agak sebal juga melihat Orihime yang berjalan gemetaran melihatnya. Tapi ia tidak perduli akan hal itu.

TING..TONG

Tak terasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi hal itu merusak moment indahnya bersama Orihime. Dengan terpaksa ia harus membiarkan orihime kembali kekelas dan mengikuti pelajaran. Sedangkan dirinya memilih untuk membolos pelajaran yang dirasanya tidak berguna.

Grimmjow memilih untuk tidur siang diatap sekolah yang merupakan tempat favoritnya saat membolos pelajaran.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi mengganggu istirahat sianganya. Dengan malas ia mengangakatnya.

"Halo" Ucap Grimmjow.

"Kakak ini aku" Teriak seorang gadis kecil.

"Yukiko. Ada apa?" Tanya Grimmjow pada adik kecilnya itu.

Awalnya raut wajahnya terlihat biasa saja namun tiba-tiba saja ia terlihat sangat panik sekali. Setelah mematikan ponselnya, buru-buru Grimmjow berlari kebawah menuju parkiran. Ia terus berlari dikoridor sekolah, saat ia berlari dikoridor tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang guru yang tidak ia sadari adalah Kenpachi Zaraki guru bp sekolah ini.

Bukannya meminta maaf Grimmjow malah terus saja berlari. Kenpachi mengejarnya ia merasa marah pada Grimmjow yang dinilai tidak sopan dan juga lagi-lagi ia membolos pelajaran.

"Hoi, Grimmjow kembali kau" Teriak Kenpachi sambil mengejarnya hingga perkiran. Namun percuma saja karna Grimmjow sudah pergi jauh dengan motornya. Ia melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan area sekolah. Bahkan penjaga gerbang sekolah membukakan pintu gerbang karna takut ditabrak oleh Grimmjow.

"Sial, sial, sial" Teriak Grimmjow frustasi sambil terus memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya dipikirannya saat ini ia harus sampai kesuatu tempat sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Tanpa sengaja Orihime melihatnya saat tengah melihat keluar jendela.

"Grimmjow. Mau kemana ia" Tanya Orihime dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja kelasnya menjadi hebon dan ribut karna melihat Grimmjow yang melajukan motornya meninggalkan sekolah.

Semua murid melihat keluar jendela menyaksikan kejadian ini. Mereka semua sangat kagum dan takjub melihat Grimmjow yang selalu melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat. Banyak murid perempuan yang ingin sekali mencoba dibonceng olehnya. Namun sayangnya Grimmjow tidak suka melihat orang lain menyentuh motornya yang menurutnya adalah barang berharga miliknya.

"Hei anak-anak kembali kebangku kalian masing-masing. Tak ada hal yang menarik diluar untuk kalian lihat" Teriak pak Uruha guru matematika yang terkenal tegas saat masuk kedalam kelas. Sesaat semua teman-temannya pun duduk kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang.

"Grimmjow" Gumam Orihime dalam hatinya sambil terus menatap Grimmjow yang semakin pergi jauh. Entah mengapa ada sedikit kecemasan dihatinya saat melihatnya.

Sedangkan itu Rukia diam-diam memperhatikan sikap Orihime dan raut wajahnya yang berbeda ketika memandangi kepergiaan Grimmjow. Terlebih tadi siang Orihime tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dari kelas. Hal ini menambah kecurigaan pada Orihime, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan olehnya. Entah apa itu namun Rukia akan mencari tahunya sendiri.

Ia berharap kalau itu bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar.

TBC

A/N : Aku mau berterima kasih pada siapapun yang mau membaca fic gaje yang tak bermutu ini.

Mohon maaf kalau masih menemukan Typo dimana-mana. Saya sudah berusaha menulisnya sebaik mungkin. Mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang mau membaca fic ini.

Salam hangat,Inoe Tsukatsa^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Rate : T

Genre : Romance&Friendship

Hore akhirnya bisa terusin cerita ini lagi. terima kasih karna ada juga yang suka cerita ini hehehe^^ makanya aku tetap semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini sampai tamat.

SEMANGAT,SEMAGAT,SEMANGAT ^^

Terima kasih atas saran, kritikannya juga semangatnya saya terbantu sekali.

Mohon maaf kalau cerita ini masih banyak. Saya mohon jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini tolong **DIBACK **saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

XXXXXXXXX

'PRANGG'

Terdengar nyaring sekali suara pecahan kaca dari sebuah restaurant. Hal ini bukan dikarenakan gempa bumi yang memang sering terjadi didaerah sini. Melainkan karna ulah sekelompok pria yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba datang dan langsung merusak tempat ini tanpa sebab. Membuat semua pelanggan yang sedang makan di restaurant ini lari ketakutan.

"Hancurkan tempat ini" Ujar seorang pria bertubuh besar yang bernama Yammy pada teman-temannya. Ia merusak semua barang yang ada ditempat ini. Wajahnya sangat terlihat senang sekali saat menghancurkan tempat ini.

"Kumohon, hentikan. Kalian bisa merusak kedai ini" Pinta seorang pria berambut silver padanya. Namun bukannya berhenti, ia malah menghajar pria itu hingga jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

Melihat pria itu dipukul oleh Yammy, seorang wanita cantik bersurai orange berlari menghampiri pria yang dihajar olehnya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau wanita itu sangat khawatir melihat kondisi pria yang diketahui adalah suaminya itu.

"Kau, tak apa Gin!?" Tanya Rangiku dengan cemas karna melihat ada sedikit darah disudut bibir suaminya.

"Aku tak apa. Ran-chan" Ucap Gin sambil mengelap darah disudut bibirnya dan tersenyum lemah pada sang istri yang terlihat cemas juga takut melihat kondisinya.

Yammy dan temannya terus saja menghancurkan dan merusak tempat ini tanpa perduli dengan teriakkan dari Gin yang memintanya untuk menghentikan ulahnya. Entah apa masalah mereka padanya hingga mereka berbuat seperti itu. Bahkan Gin juga Rangiku tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali. Mereka tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung menghancurkan tempat ini.

Saat sedang menghancurkan tempat ini. Tiba-tiba seorang pria datang menghambur masuk dan langsung menghajar salah satu dari mereka hingga jatuh tersungkur di hadapan Yammy. Melihat temannya dihajar oleh pria itu membuatnys kesal juga marah.

Sementara itu wajah Gin dan Rangiku terlihat sangat kaget sekali saat melihat pria dihadapan mereka saat ini. Yang tak lain adalah Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, anak angkat mereka berdua. Keduanya terlihat benar-benar bingung dan heran dengan kedatangan Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba, terlebih ia datang untuk menolong mereka. Padahal Gin juga Rangiku tidak memberitahukan hal ini padanya.

"Siapa kau bocah?" Tanya Yammy dengan kesal karna berani menghajar anak buahnya dan mengacaukan kesenangannya.

"Aku!?" Ujar Grimmjow sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan hal itu semakin membuat Yammy kesal karna sikapnya itu yang dinilai tidak sopan.

Grimmjow langsung dikepung oleh teman-teman Yammy. Namun bukannya takut ia malah terlihat tersenyum penuh arti pada mereka semua. Melihat itu Yammy malah menganggapnya gila karna tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali diwajah Grimmjow.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Grimmjow langsung dihajar oleh mereka semua lebih tepatnya ia dikeroyok oleh Yammy beserta teman-temannya yang jumlahnya hampir sepuluh orang.

"Rasakan ini bocah tengik" Teriak Yammy sambil melayangkan tinjunya yang terkenal sangat mematikan diantara teman-temannya.

Namun dengan mudahnya Grimmjow berhasil menghindarinya dan malah meninju wajahnya hingga jatuh tersungkur kelantai. Sepertinya Yammy tidak mengenal siapa dirinya yang seorang mantan gengster yang sangat terkenal di Tokyo. Namun itu adalah masa lalunya dengan sahabatnya. Akan tetapi kemampuan berkelahinya tetap masih hebat.

Gin juga Rangiku hanya diam terpaku melihat kejadian didepan mereka saat ini, tanpa berniat sedikitpun membantu dan menolongnya. Terlebih Gin ia terlihat tenang saja melihat Grimmjow yang tengah dikeroyok. Rangiku menatap bingung wajah tenang suaminya yang melihat kejadian ini didepan matanya. Ia tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya sang suami bersikap tenang-tenang saja melihat ini.

"Gin. Kau tak ingin membantunnya?" Tanya Rangiku yang masih menatap ngeri adegan perkelahian didepannya saat ini yang sangat didominasi oleh Grimmjow.

"Tenanglah Ran-chan. Ia sanggup melawannya sendiri" Ucap Gin sambil terus menatap lurus adegan perkelahian Grimmjow. Ia percaya dan yakin kalau Grimmjow mampu mengalahkan mereka semua dengan mudahnya. Karna mereka semua tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Grimmjow.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Yammy dan anak buahnya sudah babak belur dihajar oleh Grimmjow. Mereka semua dikalahkan oleh Grimmjow tanpa bantuan siapapun dan ajaibnya lagi ia tak terluka sedikitpun. Grimmjow menghajar mereka semua tanpa ampun dan sedikitpun ia tidak mengurangi tenaganya saat menghajar mereka.

"Rasakan ini. Gendut sialan!" Grimmjow terus memukulinya tanpa perduli pada Yammy yang telah tidak berdaya karna terus dipukuli olehnya. Ia menarik kerah baju Yammy sehingga membuatnya naik keatas sedikit. Ia menatap tajam wajahnya yang sudah babak belur karna pukulannya.

"Dengar gendut sialan. Jika berani mengacau ditempat ini. Kubunuh kalian semua" Ancam Grimmjow tanpa main-main ia pun melepaskan cengkeraman tanganya dengan kasar.

"Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Ujar Grimmjow yang terus menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan super membunuh.

Demi mencari aman dan selamat Yammy beserta teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan tenpat ini yang sudah hancur berantakan akibat ulah mereka dan juga perkelahiannya dengan Grimmjow. Buru-buru Grimmjow menghampiri Gin dan Rangiku yang sudah ia anggap seperti orang tuanya sendiri. Dengan cemas ia bertanya keadaan mereka berdua yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam menatap dirinya.

"Apa kalian tak apa-apa!?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan cemas namun bukannya dijawab ia malah dipukul kepalanya oleh Gin.

"Sakit bodoh! Begini caramu pada orang yang telah menolongmu?" Ujar Grimmjow sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa sakit karna pukulan Gin yang cukup keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak bodoh? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu!?" Tanya Gin dengan marah sambil berkacak pinggang pada Grimmjow. Ia tak habis pikir Grimmjow akan bela-bela membolos sekolah demi menolong dirinya dan Rangiku. Padahal ia sendiri pun bisa menangani masalah ini tanpa bantuan Grimmjow sama sekali.

Gin terlihat sangat kesal, marah dan khawatir sekali pada Grimmjow. Ia berterima kasih padanya karna telah datang menolongnya. Namun ia tidak suka kalau Grimmjow sampai harus membolos sekolah. Ia tidak mau perngorbanananya dengan Rangiku yang memohon pada Yamato sensei agar membiarkan Grimmjow tetap bersekolah menjadi sia-sia.

"Sudahlah Gin. Jangan terlalu keras padanya" Ujar Rangggiku yang datang untuk menengahi pertengkaran keduanya. Gin menghentikan aksinya dan berhenti memarahi Grimmjow setelah Rangiku memintanya.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Gin penuh selidik karna kejadian ini hanya ia dan Rangiku yang mengetahuinya. Mengingat sudah hampir sebulan ini Gin dan Grimmjow tidak saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

Tap..Tap..Tap

Seorang gadis kecil berambut silver sebahu datang dari atas dan berdiri di tangga yang diketahui sebagai anak mereka berdua. Yukiko Ichimaru nama gadis itu, ia berkata kalau yang telah memberitahukan hal ini pada Grimmjow adalah dirinya. Ia mengaggap Grimmjow sebagai kakak laki-lakinya sendiri dan juga bagian dari keluarga ini.

Walaupun kedua orang tuanya melarangnya untuk menghubungi Grrimmjow. Namun demi keselamatan mereka, dengan terpaksa Yukiko memberitahukan kejadian ini pada Grimmjow.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan ayah dan ibu" Ucapnya sambil terus menunduk dan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Ranggiku langsung berlari menghampiri putri kecilnya dan memelukknya dengan sangat erat. Yukiko menangis dalam pelukkan sang ibu yang terasa sangat hangat.

"Gin, aku akan membawa Yukiko kekamarnya. Kau dan Grimmjow tolong urusi kekacauan ini" Ujar Ranggiku setelah itu ia naik kelantai dua yang merupakan kamar tidur juga ruang keluarga sambil membawa Yukiko kekamarnya dan menenangkannya.

Setelah kepergian Rangiku, seketika terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya. Mereka berdua telihat masih sedikit kaget dan syok terlebih Grimmjow ia terlihat sangat marah sekali juga kesal dengan kejadian ini.

"Ini pasti ulahnya" Ujar Grimmjow sambil meremas dan mengepal erat tangannya menahan segala emosi didalam hatinya.

"Kau tak boleh menuduh seperti itu Grimmjow" Gin menepuk pelan pundak Grimmjow yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri itu. Bisa Gin lihat kalau raut wajah Grimmjow sangat terlihat marah sekali terlebih jika menyangkut tentang sang ayah.

"Kalau bukan dia? Siapa lagi Gin!?" Tanya grimmjow dengan penuh emosi. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat marah dengan sikap dan ulah sang ayah yang menurutnya ada dibalik kejadian ini.

"Aku yakin bukan dia" Ucap Gin dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia percaya kalau ini bukan perbuatan dari ayah Grimmjow yang merupakan teman baiknya sewaktu kuliah dulu.

Grimmjow terlihat sangat kesal dan benci pada Gin yang selalu membela ayahnya. Pria yang amat sangat ia benci didunia ini dan orang yang tidak ingin Grimmjow lihat dalam hidupnya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus membelanya gin " Teriak Grimmjow sambil mencengkram erat kerah baju Gin. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat marah karna Gin selalu saja membela pria itu. Yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Ia adalah ayahmu. Tidak baik jika kau menuduhnya seperti itu"

"Ayah? Aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai ayah" Ucapnya penuh emosi karna sampai kapanpun Grimmjow tidak akan pernah menganggap pria itu sebagai ayahnya setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini padanya.

Gin menghela nafasnya sejenak saat mendengarkanya ia tahu kalu Grimmjow amat sangat membenci sang ayah. Namun ia berharap jika suatu hari nanti Grimmjow bisa memaafkan sang ayah.

"Tidak bisakahkau memaafkannya?" Tanya Gin.

Grimmjow tersenyum miris saat mendengarkanya. Sampai mati ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan sikap dan perlakuan sang ayah padanya terlebih pada mendiang ibunya.

Gin berharap suatu hari nanti, kebencian dihati Grimmjow dapat hilang walaupun ia tahu penderitaan yang telah dialami oleh Grimmjow atas sikap dan perlakuan sang ayah padanya. Yang membuatnya seperti ini.

XXXXXXX

Orihime terlihat sangat gelisah sekali, hatinya benar-benar tengah gunda. Ia terus saja duduk termenung menatap langit lewat jendela dikelasnya sambil menopang dagunya. Pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan tentang Grimmjow pacar barunya. Karna sudah tiga hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah dan juga tidak ada kabar apapun darinya, membuatnya semakin cemas memikirkannya dan hal ini membuat Orihime bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah yang kusukai itu Ishida. Tetapi mengapa aku terus memikirkannya" Gumam Orihime dalam hati. Kini ia benar-benar tengah gundah sekali dengan perasaan hatinya.

"Akh! Anehnya aku!" Teriak Orihime dengan frustasi karna ia selalu mengingat Grimmjow dan tidak bisa menghilangkannya dari pikirannya.

"Apa kau ada masalah Orihime?" Tanya Rukia sahabatnya yang merasa cemas melihat sikap Orihime yang belakangan ini sedikit aneh. Terlebih beberapa hari ini Orihime selalu saja melamun. Entah apa yang tengah dipikrkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak Rukia-chan" Ujar Orihime sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapinya. Orihime tidak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Rukia. Ia tidak mau sahabatnya cemas dan kaget mendengar kenyataan mengenai dirinya yang menjadi pacar Grimmjow Jaegarjaques cowo paling bermaslah disekolah ini.

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah padaku, aku pasti akan mendengarkannya orihime" Ujar Rukia dengan cemas.

"Terima kasih Rukia-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa" Ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu.

Selama pelajaran terakhir pikiran Orihime terus berpusat pada Grimmjow dan ia tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh bu Nanao dan hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya diatas bukunya saat mendengarkan penjelasan dari bu Nanao.

Entah mengapa belakangan ini ia terus teringat padanya. Apakah ia mulai menyukainya, namun buru-buru ia menghilangkan pikiran itu dari hatinya.

"Ayo lupakan, lupakan, lupakan!" Gumam Orihime dalam hatinya. Ia terus berusaha keras melupakan dan menghilangkan Grimmjow dari pikirannya. Tapi seperti ia tidak bisa dan harus menyerah dengan keinginan hatinya yang memikirkan cemas tentang Grimmjow.

Akhirnya bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Menandakan berakhirnya sekolah juga pelajaran. Semua murid-murid bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Termasuk Orihime yang harus bergegas pulang karna ia masih ada pekrjaan rumah yang harus ia kerjakan, juga belajar tentunya. Karna ia tidak mau nilainya turun dan harus selalu masuk peringkat tiga besar jika ingin sang bibi terus membiayai hidup dan sekolahnya.

"Akh! Capeknya" Teriak Keigo malas sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas merelaksasikan jarinya yang terasa pegal karna seharian ini ia terus mencaatat tugas yang diberikan oleh para guru.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita main Mizuho?" Ajak Keigo pada teman sebangkunya untuk merelaksasikan otaknya yang telah jenuh dengan pelajaran hari ini yang menurutnya sangat menguras otak dan tenaga.

"Baiklah. Kita kekaraoke saja" Usul Mizuho yang disambut dengan senang oleh Keigo.

Mizuho tidak lupa untuk mengajak teman-teman yang lain termasuk Orihime, gadis yang diam-diam ia kagumi karna sikap dan sifat lembut juga polosnya. Yang sangat jarang ia temui dari gadis yang ia kenal selama ini.

"Orihime" Teriak Mizuho saat hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ya ada apa Mizuho!?" Sahut Orihime yang tengah merapikan bukunya kedalam tas.

"Apa kau mau ikut kekaraoke bersama kami" Ajak Mizuho berharap Orihime mau ikut dan membuat acara semakin meriah dan menyenangkan tentunya untuk dirinya. Namun Orihime menolaknya dengan lembut. Sebenarnya Orihime ingin sekali ikut bersenang-senang seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi ia tidak bisa dan ia sedikit menyesal menolak ajakan dari Mizuho.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, sampai besok Orihime" Mizuho melambaikan tangannya, ia pun keluar kelas yang diikuti oleh Keigo dibelakangnnya.

Seperti biasa Rukia dan Orihime pulang bersama namun saat didepan gerbang sekolah keduanya berpisah.

"Orihime benar kau tak mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Rukia saat Orihime hendak pergi kehalte bus.

"Terima kasih Rukia-chan. Aku bisa naik bus" Jawab Orihime meyakinkan rukia. Ia sangat berterima kasih karna selalu diajak pulang bersama denganya. Namun ia sedikit tidak enak pada kekasih Rukia karna selalu menumpang pulang bersama.

Hari ini ia ingin pulang sendirian, sekalian ia ingin mampir kesupermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Karna kulkasnya kini telah kosong.

"Lagi pula aku tak mau jadi pengganggu kalian berdua kok" Goda Orihime, seketika wajah Rukia sedikit merona merah karna mendengarnya. Tidak lama setelah itu sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti didepan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu sudah datang menjemput" Ujar Orihime.

"Kau benar" Ucap Rukia saat melihatnya dan tidak lama kaca mobil tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria tampan dengan rambut berwarna orange alaminya.

"Selamat sore Inoue-san" Sapa Ichiogo dengan ramah saat melihatnya bersama Rukia kekasihya.

"Selamat sore juga Kurosaki-san" Balasnya dengan diiringi senyuman.

Rukia langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disebelah Ichigo. Sebelum pergi ia pamit pada sahabtnya itu. Tak lama Ichigo melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Orihime sendirian didepan gerbang sekolah.

Saat Orihime pulang keadaan rumahnya terlihat sangat sepi dan sunyi karna memang ia hanya tinggal sendirian setelah sang kakak Sora Inoue wafat saat ia masih kelas dua SMP.

XXXXXXX

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Terdengar suara ketukan yang cukup keras diapartemennnya. Gara-gara itu Orihime terpaksa terbangun dari alam mimpinnya. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar sebelum turun dari kasur, ia menoleh melihat kearah jam weker disebelahnya.

"Jam tujuh pagi" Gumamanya saat melihat jam weker yang berbentuk kelinci hadiah dari Rukia sahabatnya saat ulang tahunya yang keenam belas.

TOK...TOK..TOK...

Ketukan pintu itu semakin kencang karna Orihime tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar dan membuka pintunya. Membuat orang yang berada diluar sangat kesal sekali dan terus saja mengetuk pintu apertemen Orihime dengan sangat keras sekali.

"Tunggu sebentar" Teriak Orihime dengan suara parau khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu depan tanpa mempedulikan penampilannya yang baru bangun tidur. Suara ketokkan dipintu apartemnya samakin kancang membuat telinganya agak pengang dan sedikit kesal dengan orang yang tengah mengetuk pintu apartemenya.

"Siapa?" Ucap Orihime saat membuka pintu apartemannya dan saat ia membukannya betapa tekejutnya ia, saat menemukan pria yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah Grimmjow. Pria yang tiga hari ini membuatnya kacau dan bingung hati dan pikirannya karna terus memikirkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi Hime" Ucapnya dengan santai sedangkan Orihime hanya bisa diam terpaku dan syok melihat nya. Orihime merasa seperti sedang bermimpi saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Grimmjow akan datang menemui dirinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat menggoda sekali Hime" Ucap Grimmjow dengan diringi seringai nakal darinya. Seketika Orihime melihat keadaanya dan astaga ia lupa kalau kini ia hanya memakai gaun tidur yang cukup minim sekali.

Ia benar-benar sangat malu sakali dengan cepat ia langsung menutup pintu apartemenya kembali. Membuat Grimmjow marah dan kesal karna ulahnya itu.

"HEI! Orihime buka pintunya" Teriak Grimmjow dengan kesal sambil terus menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Kau tunggu saja didepan. Aku akan segera bersiap-siap" Ucap Orihime dari dalam dengan wajah yang merah padam bak kepiting rebus. Ia benar-benar sangat malu sekali karna memeprlihatkan penampilanya yang seperti ini pada Grimmjow.

"Baiklah, Jangan lama" Ujar Grimmjow, setelah itu ia pergi dan kembali duduk dimotornya yang terpakir dihalaman apartemen Orihime.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Orihime keluar dari apartemenya dengan berseragam lengkap dan menenteng tas sekolahnya. Orihime langsung menghampirinys yang tengah duduk diatas motornya.

Orihime menatap ngeri motor Grimmjow, pagi ini apa ia harus pergi kesekolah dengan motor bersama Grimjow. Memikrikan hal itu membuatnya sedikit agak takut mengingat ia yang melajukan motornya dengan super kencang dan seperti orang kesetanan membuatnya takut dan jantungan.

"Apa kita tak bisa naik bus saja" Usul Orihime berharap ia tidak naik motor Grimmjow pagi ini.

"Tidak. Cepat naiklah jika tak mau terlambat datang kesekolah" Ujar Grimmjow dan lagi-lagi Orihime hanya bisa menurutinya saat mendengarnya. Dengan gemetaran ia naik keatas motornya tanpa bisa menolaknya sama sekali.

Setiap hari senin dan kamis selalu ada razia seragam sekolah yang dilakukan oleh Ishida yang merupakan ketua Osis juga Ketua Komite Kedisplinan disekolah di depan gerbang sekolah sebelum masuk.

Ia dan anggota komite kedisiplinan sekolah tengah memeriksa kelengkapan seragam murid-murid SMA Karakura dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa luput darinya termasuk Grimmjow yang merupakan musuhnya atau lebih tepatnya rivalnya.

"Kau, Chizuru dari kelas dua A kancingan bajumu dengan benar! jika tidak mau terkena hukuman dariku" Teriak Ishida dengan keras memperingati Chizuru akan penampilannya yang menurut Ishida tidak sopan itu.

"Baiklah" Sahut Chizuru dengan malas dan langsung membenarkan kancing bajunya yang terbuka dua dari atas. Karna ia malas jika harus berurusan dengan Ishida yang dianggapnya orang yang sangat menyebalkan sekali.

"Aih! lagi-lagi si ketua Osis menyebalkan itu" Gerutu Keigo dengan sebal saat hendak memasuki pekarangan sekolah bersama Mizuho. Ia amat sangat malas jika Ishida dan teman-temannya mealakukan razia.

"Pagi Ishida" Sapa Rukia dengan ramah saat tengah diperiksa oleh Ishida.

"Pagi juga Kuchiki" Balasnya dengan datar sambil terus mengecek seragam Rukia dengan teliti.

"Seragammu lengkap kau boleh masuk" Ucap Ishida setelah memeriksa kelengkapan seragam Rukia. Baru juga Rukia hendak masuk kesekolah tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson motor yang sangat kencang dan seketika terjadi keheban karnanya. Semua murid langsung minggir demi mencari aman dan selamat.

'TIIITT'

"Astaga cepat sekali!" Seru Keigo yang tidak percaya saat melihat kecepatan motor yang barusan melintas didepannya.

"EH! bukankah yang tadi dibonceng oleh Grimmjow adalah Orihime Inoue temanmu Rukia?" Tanya Chizuru yang membuat Rukia kaget dan kesal mendengarkannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu" Ucap Rukia kemudian ia pergi menghampiri Orihime diparkiran motor untuk menuntut kejelasan dari Orihime mengenai hal yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Grimmjow" Geram Ishida yang terlihat sangat kesal dan marah. Ia pun lagsung pergi keparkiran motor meninggalkan Nemu dan yang lainnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Ketua kau hendak kemana?" Tanya Nemu saat Ishida pergi meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Namun Ishida terus pergi tanpa memperdulikan teriakkan dari Nemu sang sekretaris Osis.

Kali ini Ishida benar-benar marah pada Grimmjow dan entah apa yang membuatnnya semarah itu.

"Orihime" Teriak Rukia

"Grimmjow" Teriak Ishida

**TBC**

**A/N : **Terima kasih karna masih ada yang mau membaca dan memfavoritkan cerita ku, kuharap lanjutan cerita ini tak membosankan. Saya menghargai setiap saran dan kriktik dari siapapun tetapi kalau itu membangun untuk saya, mohon maaf kalau masih menemukan banyak kesalah dicerita ini.

**Salam hangat, Inoue Tsukatsa ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Rate : T

Genre : Romance&Friendship

Pair : Orihime.I & Grimmjow.J

Saya mohon jika anda tidak menyukai cerita ini. Saya mohon tolong **DIBACK** saja dari pada membuat mata anda rusak dan kesal anda.

Selamat membaca ^^

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya mereka berdua pun menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka. Raut wajah keduanya Nampak begitu berbeda. Orihime yang terlihat kaget luar biasa dan takut. sedangkan Grimmjow sebaliknya ia terlihat tenang dan santai saja. Saat melihat Rukia dan Ishida yang datang dan menghampirinya juga Orihime.

"Rukia-chan" Ucap Orihime dengan kaget saat melihat Rukia yang berjalan kerahnya disusul oleh Ishida dibelakangnya.

"Rukia-chan. Is,Ishida se,selamat pa,pagi" Sapa Orihime dengan gugup dan dengan wajah tertunduk karna takut melihat tatapan tajam dari Rukia sahabatnya yang terasa sangat menusuk sekali.

"Pagi juga Orihime" Balas Ishida dengan ramah namun berbeda dengan Rukia ia tidak membalasnya dan malah menarik tangan Orihime. Membawanya pergi jauh dari parkiran tanpa memperdulikan teriakkan dari Grimmjow yang merasa kesal akibat ulahnya.

Grimmjow baru sadar kalau dari tadi Ishida terus saja memandanginya dan menatapnya dengan tajam, ia pun mencoba manyapanya.

"Pagi kacamata" Sapa Grimmjow dengan santai. Namun Ishida tidak menjawabnya ia hanya diam menatap Grimmjow dengan sinis.

Hal itu membuat Grimmjow sedikit kesal. Ia pun langsung mengambil tasnya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan parkiran namun Ishida menahanya untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Grimmjow?" Tanya Ishida sambil menghalangi jalan Grimmjow. Dengan berdiri dihadapanya. Grimmjow terlihat sangat kesal sekali dengan sikap Ishida yang snagat menyebalkan. Namun ia mencoba menahan emosinya karna ia tidak mau memiliki urusan dan masalah denanganya.

"Ya tentu saja mencari Orihime" Jawab Grimmjow dengan santainya.

"Tidak bisa" Teriak Ishida dengan tegas dan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Kau kuhukum hari ini untuk memunguti semua sampah disekolah ini" Ujar Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kacamatnya yang terasa longgar.

Grimmjow menolaknya karna ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pagi ini. Ia juga datang tepat waktu dan tidak terlambat masuk sekolah. Ia benar-benar mulai marah dan kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Aku tidak mau. Kacamata" Tolak Grimmjow dengan keras.

Ishida tersenyum sinis saat mendengarkan penolakkan Grimmjow. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil berwarna biru tua dari kantong depan bajunya dan mulai membacanya dihadapan Grimmjow.

Ishida membacakan semua kesalah dan pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh Grimmjow. Dari memakai seragam, bolos sekolah, memecahkan kaca jendela ruang kepala sekolah sampai merusak pintu toilet karna ia dobrak dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Cukup! jangan kau teruskan lagi. Aku sudah tahu" Teriak Grimmjow sambil mengakangat tangannya, menghentikan perkataan Isihda yang membuat kupingnya sedikit sakit karna mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ucap Ishida sambil menutup kembali buku tersebut dan memasukkannya kekantong bajunya.

Baru juga Ishida lengah, Grimmjow sudah lari meninggalkan dirinya dengan sangat cepat sekali. Lagi-lagi ia lolos dari darinya juga hukumanya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Grimmjow seperti ini. Ishida benar-benar sangat kesal dibuat olenya.

Terkadang ia berpikir kenapa anak berandalan sepertinya memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas dan selalu berada diperingkat satu. Hidup ini memang aneh sekali menurut Ishida. Maka dari itu sangat membenci dirinya yang dinilai orang yang tak berguna menurutnya.

"Awas kau Grimmjow Jeagarjaques. Lain kali kau takkan lolos dariku" Teriak Ishida dengan kesal. Setelah itu ia pergi kembali keruangan osis untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa panas ini.

XXXXXXXX

Rukia membawa Orihime ketaman belakang sekolah untuk membicarakan dan menuntut kejelasan darinya mengenai kejadian pagi ini.

Rukia terus saja menatap Orihime dengan tajam dan mengitimidasi. Ia benar-benar menuntut penjelasan tentang kejadian diparkiran tadi dari sahabatnya. namun ditatap seperti itu membuat Orihime takut dan ia terus menundukkan wajahnya, ia benar-benar bingung pada Rukia untuk menjelaskan masalah ini.

"Jadi Orihime. Jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua!?" cecar Rukia pada Orihime yang terus menundukkan wajahnya karna takut akan tatapan matanya.

"It,itu se,sebenarnya a,aku" Ucap Orihime dengan kikuk dan gugup.

"Jawab yang benar Orihime! Aku butuh penjelasan. Sebagai temannmu aku juga perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian!?" Ujar Rukia dengan marah sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Orihime menghela nafasnya sejenak, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan memantapkan hatinya. Bagaimanapun Rukia harus tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Grimmjow. Tidak bias selamanya ia menutupi semua ini dan merahasiakan hubungan ini dari sahabatnya.

"Kami berpacaran" Ucap Orihime dengan mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun saat mengatakannya pada Rukia.

Sangat mendengarnya Rukia benar-benar sangat kaget dan terkejut sekali. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Orihime. Ia berharap kalau ini hanya sebuah lelucon, karna ia tidak bias habis pikir mengapa bias Orihime menjalin hubungan denga pria seperti Grimmjow.

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi Orihime!?" Tanya Rukia untuk meyakinkan kembali apa yang ia dengar barusan adalah sebuah kekeliruan dari sahabatnya.

Orihime tersenyum menanggapinya. Akhirnya Orihime menceritakan semuanya pada Rukia tentang hubungannya dengan Grimmjow dan bagaimana bisa mereka berpacaran juga menjalin hubungan yang bisa dibilang ajib ini oleh dirinya.

"Astaga orihime! Jadi kau salah memasukkan surat cintamu keloker Grimmjow" Ujar Rukia dengan kaget dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Orihime.

"Lalu mengapa, kau tak menjelaskan semuanya padanya" Tanya Rukia yang penasaran dengan Orihime yang mau saja berpacaran dengan Grimmjow.

"Aku takut menyakiti hatinya. Aku tak mau melukai hati dan perasaannya" Ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada sahabatnya itu. Kini Rukia mengerti dan paham bahwa Orihime mulai menyukai Grimmjow.

"Rukia-chan, kau tak marah dan membenciku karna masalah ini kan?" Tanya Orihime dengan takut-takut dan Rukia malah tertawa saat mendengarnya.

Ia tidak akan pernah membenci Orihime karna masalah ini. Sebagai sahabat ia hanya ingin Orihime mendapatkan yang terbaik untuk hidupnya. Rukia senang jika Orihime juga senang.

Orihime tersenyum lega saat mendengarnya. Awalnya ia pikir Rukia akan membenciny bahakan tidak ingin menjadi sahabatnya lagi. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karna Rukia menerima hubunganya dengan Grimmjow.

Akhirnya keduanya kembali kekelas bersama karna bel pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi hampir lima menit yang lalu. Setelah berbicara yang sebenarnya pada sahabatnya, membuat perasaan dan hatinya merasa tenang. Seakan-akan beban dihatinya hilang begitu saja. Kini ia tidak perlu menyembuyikan hubungannya dengan Grimmjow pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Grimmjow, ia jadi teringat padanya yang tiba-tiba saja ia tinggalkan begitu saja dengan Ishida diparkiran.

"Semoga saja ia tak marah pada ku" Pinta Orihime dalam hatinya berharap kekasihnya itu tidak marah padanya.

Saat ini Grimmjow tengah menjalani hukuman dipekarangan sekolah untuk mencabuti rumput liar. Ini bukan hukuman dari Ishida melainkan dari Zaraki Kenpachi. Hukuman ini karna Grimmjow ketahuan sedang merokok dan membolos pelajaran di belakang sekolah.

"Sial,sial,sial!" Gerutu Grimmjow dengan kesal sambil terus mencabuti rumput di halaman sekolah yang entah mengapa tanaman ini sangat tumbuh subur disini.

"Hei, Grimmjow. Cabuti rumput itu dengan benar" Teriak Kenpachi dengan tegas sambil terus mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Grimmjow dari belakang.

Kenpachi memang sangat terkenal sebagi guru yang sangat galak dan tegas. Semua siswa sangat takut padanya terkecuali Grimmjow tentunya. Karna baginya tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan selain Rangiku saat sedang marah, bahkan sang suami Gin pun sangat ketakutan sekali jika istrinya itu tengah marah.

Kalau saja Grimmjow tidak berjanji pada keduanya untuk tetap bersekolah dan lulus sekolah dengan baik. Sudah dari tadi ia menghajar Kenpachi hingga babak belur. Ia tidak perduli jika harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah karna hal itu. Namun demi janjinya ia harus tetap bersabar dan menahan diri agar tak dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Merasa gerakan Grimmjow melamban. Kenpachi memarahi bahkan memakinya.

"Dasar lamban dan tak berguna. Mencabuti rumput segini saja kau lama" Sindir Kenpachi pada Grimmjow.

Namun ia tak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan terus mencabuti rumput. Akan tetapi dalam hatinya Grimmjow terus mengumpat sumpah serapah untuk Kenpachi.

Kebetulan hari ini kelas Orihime ada pelajaran olahraga ia dan teman-temannya telah berdiri dan berkumpul ditengah lapangan untuk berolahraga. Cuaca hari ini sangat terik sekali maklum karna sudah memasuki musim panas.

"Akh! Panasnya" Keluh Keigo yang merasa kepanasan karna berdiri ditengah lapangan ditengah cuaca yang sangat terik ssperti ini. Ia merasa kulitnya serasa terbakar karna panasnya matahari yang entah mengapa hari ini bersinar dengan sangat terik sekali.

"Hari ini cuaca terik sekali" Ujar Mzuho sambil terus mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya dengan kipas yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Kenapa Juga kita harus berolahraga dilapangan terbuka seperti ini! Bukannya berolahraga didalam ruangan" Ujar Keigo yang mengutarakan keinginan hatinya. Menurutnya jika cuaca terik seperti ini bagusnya itu, berenang dikolam renang yang airnya dingin. Pasti sangat menyegarkan badan.

Terlebih bisa melihat para murid perempuan memakai pakain renang. Khususnya Orihime yang akan sangat menari sekali jika memakainya. Wajah Keigo terlihat memerah saat membayangkan hal itu.

Saat tengah melihat sekitar lapangan tanpa sengaja Mizuho melihat Grimmjow tengah mencabuti rumput dihalaman sekolah. Pemadangan itu sangat menarik sekali untuk dilihat oleh keduanya.

"Hei lihat bukankah itu Grimmjow" Teriak Mizuho pada Keigo yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ah! Kau benar. Apa yang dilakukan sibodoh itu sampai tertangkap simonster" Ujar Keigo saat melihat Kenpachi di belakang Grimmjow yang terus mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Grimmjow. Tatapan matanya benar-benar sangat membunuh menurut Keigo.

XXXXXX

'TING…. TONG'

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan bagi Grimmjow, itu seperti suara lonceng surge. Karna akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat juga setelah Kenpachi menyiksanya (memberi hukuman) dengan kejam. Dari mencabuti rumput dihalaman sekolah hingga bersih, membersihkan gudang sekolah dan masih banyak lagi hukuman yang diberikan padannya.

"Aih! Capeknya" Keluh Grimmjow sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas atap sekolah sambil merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya, memberinya sedikit kesegaran dan kesejukkan.

"Dasar iblis. Memberiku hukuman yang tak ada habisnya. Awas kau guru sialan" Ujar Grimmjow dan tak lama ia tertidur pulas karna saking lelahnya dan saat ia tertidur tanpa sengaja ia memimpikan ibunya.

Sekelebat bayangan masa kecilnya pun muncul, kenangan pahitnya tentang sang ibu. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun karna mimpi buruk itu. Tubuh Grimmjow keringatan dingin dan nafasnya pun terasa sangat berat sekali. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran karna mimpinya itu. Ia tidak sadar kalau ada Orihime didekatnya menunggu dirinya yang tertidur pulas, entah berapa lama ia tertidur diatap.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk Grimmjow" Tanya Orihime dengan cemas sambil terus mengelus-ngelus punggung Grimmjow. Bisa Orihime lihat kalau wajahnya sedikit pucat dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Entah apa yang ia impikan hingga membuatnya seperti itu. Namun Orihime yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang sangat indah untuk diingat apalagi diceritakan.

Tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow memeluknya dengan sangat erat sekali dan seketika wajah Orihime merah padam karna perbuatnya.

"Grimmjow,le.."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ibu. Aku takut, takut" Ucapnya dengan lirih bahkan Grimmjow meneteskan air matanya. Karna bisa Orihime rasakan pundaknya terasa sedikit basah oleh air mata Grimmjow.

Hal ini membuat Orihime sedih dan bingung. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak pada Grimmjow. Karna ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah Grimmjow rasakan dan alami. Orihime membalas pelukkan Grimmjow dan mencoba memberi ketenangan dan kenyamanan untuknya. Karna hanya ini yang bisa ia berikan dan lakukan untuknya.

"Tenanglah Grimmjow aku disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Ucap Orihime yang mencoba menenangkannya. Ia benar-benar sangat sedih melihatnya yang seperti ini.

Tak lama Orihime mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Gimmjow yang menandakan ia tertidur kembali.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada masa lalunya juga tentang ibunya. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Orihime penasaran tentang siapa Grimmjow yang sebenarnya.

Grimmjow memang pria yang penuh misteri dan hampir sebulan ia menjadi pacarnya. Tidak sekalipun ia menceritakan tentang orang tuanya terlebih siapa dia sebenarnya.

Orihime menatap sendu wajah damai Grimmjow yang tertidur pulas dipangkuannya. Sesekali ia membelai rambutnya yang terasa sangat lembut ditanganya.

"Semoga kali ini kau bermimpi indah Grimmjow" Ucap Orihime dalam hatinya.

**TBC**

**A/N :** terima kasih atas saran dan dukungnnya saya sangat terbantu sekali. Mohon maaf kalau dific lanjutan ini masih menemukan banyak kesalahan dimana-mana dan terima kasih atas reviewnya saya sangat terbantu sekali.

**Salam hangat, Inoe Tsukasa^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Rate : T

Genre : Romance&Friendship

Terima kasih atas saran, kritikannya juga semangatnya saya terbantu sekali.

Mohon maaf kalau cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya mohon jika ada yang tak menyukai cerita ini tolong **DIBACK **saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**XXXXXXX**

Grimmjow duduk termenung dipinggir jembatan sambil memandangi kelamnnya langit malam. Ia meneguk kembali bir ditangannya mencoba mencari ketenangan dengan meminummnya. Pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan tentang mimpi buruknya yang terjadi tadi siang. Entah mengapa mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi, membuatnya mengingat kembali tentang kenangan buruk sang ibu.

"Sial mimpi itu lagi" Grimmjow meremas kaleng birnya dengan sekuat tenaga menyebabkan kaleng itu penyok karna saking kuat tenaganya.

Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak dan memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati semilir angin malam yang mendera wajahnya saat ini.

"Ibu. Apa kau bahagia disana!?" Grimmjow membuka matanya dan menatap kelamnya langit malam tanpa bintang seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara dengan sang ibu.

Grimmjow Jaegarjaques tidak ada yang tahu banyak mengenai dirinya. Datang sebagai murid baru disemester dua dikelas satu pindahan dari Amerika yang misterius juga menarik.

Namun baru juga ia bersekolah satu minggu ia sudah terkenal dikalangan semua guru dan murid. Bukan karna prestasinya, melainkan karna ia mengahajar anak kelas tiga hingga masuk rumah sakit. Karna hal itu ia hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah namun Gin juga Rangiku tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Walaupun ia anak yang bermaslah dan dianggap nakal oleh para guru. Jika menyangkut soal nilai pelajaran, ia bisa dikatakan sebagai anak yang sangat pintar karna selalu masuk peringkat satu disekolah dengan nilai ujian yang selalu tinggi.

Grimmjow meneguk kembali birnya. Entah ini sudah kaleng keberapa yang ia teguk dan habiskan. Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar sedang kacau dan menurutnya dengan menegak bir ia merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Disaat ia tengah asik duduk sendirian dan menikmati pemandangan ditempat ini. Tiba-tiba seorang pria bermabut merah datang menghampirinya.

"Ooooiiii! Grimmjow" Teriak seorang pria berambut merah dari kejauhan. Grimmjow hanya mengerutkan dahinya sesaat. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali siapa pria yang memanggilnya itu. Setelah mencoba berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya ia ingat siapa pria itu. Dia adalah Renji Abarai teman lamanya. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun mereka tidak bertemu setelah kejadian kecelakaan balapan liar yang menimpanya waktu itu.

"Lama tak bertemu kawan! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Renji sambil menepuk pundak Grimmjow dengan pelan. Ia ikut duduk disebelahnya dan menemaninya duduk dipinggir jembatan.

Renji merasa senang sekali bisa bertemu kembali dengan Grimmjow. Yang merupakan sahabatnya, ia tak menduga akan bertemu denganya disini.

"Bir tak baik untukmu kawan" Ujar Renji saat melihat beberapa kaleng bir yang sudah kosong didekat Grimmjow. Ternyata kebiasaan Grimmjow tidak berubah sama sekali. Pasti Grimmjow tengah ada masalah karna sudah kebiasaanya, jika tengah ada pikiran, ia akan meneguk banyak bir yang menurutnya sangat menenangkan.

"Ck! Kau seperti Gin saja" Gerutu Grimmjow sambil melemparkan sekaleng minuman pada Renji. Dengan cepat Renji langsung meminumnya. Seketika bir itu habis oleh Renji dengan sekali minum.

Grimmjow menatapnya dengan heran dan takjub, karna ia mampu menghabiskan bir itu dengan skali tenggak.

"Kau haus!?" Sindir Grimmjow saat melihatya. Renji tersipu malu saat ia mengatakannya. Renji memang benar-benar sangat haus dan ia memang sedang butuh minuman. Setelah berjalan kaki hampir satu jam dari tempat kerjanya, menuju apartemannya yang tak jauh dari tempat Grimmjow berada.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kau dari mana!?" Tanya Grimmjow sambail menyalakan rokoknya mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Bekerja" Jawabnya dengan singkat. Ia pun ikut menyalakan Rokoknya dan menghisapnya dengan cepat. Renji membuang asap rokoknya keatas.

Grimmjow terkekeh kecil saat mendengar jawaban dari temannya itu. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Renji Abarai mantan ketua gangster akan bekerja dan diperintah oleh orang lain. Hal yang paling dibenci olehnya dulu.

"Jadi Renji yang hebat itu. Kini bekerja?" Ledek Grimmjow sambil melirik Renji yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Begitulah! Kurasa ini lebih baik dari pada aku terus berada didunia seperti itu" Ujar Renji sambil berusaha mengingat tentang masa lalunya dengan Grimmjow. Masa-masa saat ia dan Grimmjow masih menjadi anggota gangster dan berada dunia balapan liar.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika Grimmjow mengalami kecalakaan saat balapan liar dan hampir saja mati. Tak lama setelah itu ia mendengar ibunya wafat dan Renji memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunianya, begitu pula dengan Grimmjow yang tak ingin lagi melihat Gin dan Ranggiku menangis dan bersedih karna ulahnya.

Malam itu keduanya berbincang-bincang dan bernostalgia kembali tentang masa lalunya. Renji merasa bersyukur karna kini Grimmjow terlihat baik-baik saja dan kini ia telah bersekolah kembali.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hari ini sekolah libur namun bukan berarti Orihime tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun dirumahnya. Saat ini ia tengah berada didapur dan menyiapkan makan siang. Tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya ada yang mengetok.

'TOK...TOK...TOK'

"Sebentar" Teriak Orihime dari arah dapur dan bergegas pergi menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hai, Orihime!" Sapa Rukia dengan ramah diiringi oleh senyuman darinya saat Orihime membukan pintunya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Rukia kerumahnya yang menurutnya tidak biasa ini. Karna Orihime tahu Rukia adalah orang yang sibuk, mengingat siapa Rukia yang sebenarnya. Putri seorang pemain kabuki yang terkenal dan juga ia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki yang terkenal dikota ini.

"Ada apa Rukia-chan datang kemari!?" Tanya Orihime sambil memberikan secangkir teh hijau padanya. Rukia menyeruput teh buatan Orihime secara perlahan. Ia tersenyum sesaat pada Orihime, hal ini membuatnya bingung dan penasaran akan sikapnya itu.

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke Disney Land!?" Tanya Rukia sambil memperlihatkan dua buah tiket ditangannya pada Orihime.

Dengan perasaan senang Orihime menerima ajakan dari Rukia. Memang Rukia adalah teman yang baik karna tahu saja kalau ia sangat suka sekali bermain ke taman hiburan. Yang merupakan tempat favorirtnya dulu bersama mendiang sang kakak.

"Tentu saja aku mau Rukia-chan. Tunggu disini aku akan berdandan" Orihime langsung berlari kekamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya yang dirasanya cocok dan nyaman untuk ke Disney Land.

XXXXXXXXX

"HEI, RENJI! APA MAKSUD MU DENGAN INI!?" Protes Grimmjow pada temanya karna ia dipaksa memakai kostum Mickey Mouse. Yang menurutnya sangat konyol sekali. Jika saja ia tahu kalau perkejaan yang dilakukan oleh temannya seperti ini. Ia pasti akan langsung menolaknya.

"Sudahlah Grimmjow! Cepat kau pakai kostummu" Ucap Renji dengan dingin sambil memakai kostumnya yaitu Donal Bebek.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Grimmjow mau memakai kostum itu sambil memegangi balon untuk dibagikan pada para pengunjung, terutama pada anak-anak. Grimmjow terus saja menggerutu dalam hatinya karna ia dipaksa memakai kostum ini.

"Awas kau Renji. Kau harus membayar mahal ini semua" Ucap Grimmjow dalam hatinya sambil terus berjalan membawa balon ditangan kanannya. Baru juga ia berjalan beberapa langkah ia sudah dikerubungi oleh beberapa anak-anak kecil yang meminta balon padanya.

Sebisa mungkin Grimmjow harus bersikap ramah pada anak-anak kecil ini. Ia hanya bisa diam pasrah saja menjalani tugasnya.

"Disney Land!" Teriak Orihime dengan riang saat ia baru memasuki Disney Land. Rukia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Orihime yang seperti anak kecil. Yang terlihat senang sekali bermain disini.

"Rukia-han. Lihat balon!" Ujar Orihime sambil menunjuk pada Mickey Mouse yang tengah membagikan balon pada anak kecil. Orihime sangat suka sekali dengan balon karna dulu saat ia pergi ke taman hiburan sang kakak Sora Inoue. Akan selalu membelikan balon berwarna merah padanya.

Orihime langsung berjalan menghampirinya dan ikut meminta balon pada Mickey Mouse yang tidak ia ketahu,i yang berada dalam kostum itu adalah Grimmjow, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Orihime! Apa yang ia lakukan disini!?" Teriak Grimmjow dengan kaget dalam hatinya. Ia terlihat panik saat melihat Orihime yang datang menghampirinya. Ia sangat takut sekali jika Orihime mengetahui dirinya memakai kostum aneh dan konyol menurutnya ini.

Dengan tangan gemetaran Grimmjow memberikan balon berwarna biru pada Orihime dan setelah itu Grimmjow langsung pergi meninggalkan Orihime yang terlihat bingung dengan sikap oaring yang berkostum Mickey Mouse itu.

"Rukia-chan lihat aku dapat balon" Ujar Orihime sambil memamerkan balon berwarna biru miliknya pada Rukia.

"Dasar kau ini! Seperti anak kecil saja" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lakunya. Namun Orihime hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Hari ini mereka berdua pergi menikmati liburan bersama, semua wahana mereka coba dan naiki. Yang peling terlihat senang adalah Orihime. Tidak henti-hentinya ia menaiki semua wahana yang ada tanpa ada rasa lelah sedikitpun. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kalau dari tadi Grimmjow terus mengikutinya kemana pun mereka pergi dengan kostum Mickey Mousenya. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa aneh dengan sikap Grimmjow.

"Hmhm! Enaknya" Orihime menyendok besar ice cream dihadapanya dan memakanya dengan lahap sekali. Sedangkan Rukia ia hanya memesan segelas orange jus. Setelah puas bermain seharian kini keduanya tengah duduk dan beristirahat di sebuah resaturant.

"Rukia-chan. Benar kau tak mau memesan ice cream yang sama denganku!?" Tanya Orihime sambil terus memakan ice creamnya.

"Tidak Orihme" Tolaknya dengan halus. Rukia benar-benar merasa takut melihat porsi ice cream yang dimakan oleh Orihime. Ia sangat heran dengan nafsu makannya yang sangat besar. Namun tubuhnya terlihat tetap langsing dan ideal. Entah kemana semua lemak makanan yang ia makan selama ini.

Sambil menikmati minumannya Rukia melihat-lihat sekitar restaurant. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Ichigo tengah bergandengan mesra dengan seorang gadis cantik. Hal ini membuatnya penasaran dengan reflek Rukia langsung berlari mengejar Ichigo meninggalkan Orihime sendirian direstaurant.

"Rukia-chan tunggu" Teriak Orihme yang mencoba mengejarnya namun sayang Rukia sudah pergi jauh dan ia tidak bisa mengejarnya sama sekali.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja lari meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja. Orihime kembali kerestaurant dan membayar minuman juga makanan yang dipesannya tadi.

'PLAKKKKK'

Rukia menampar keras pipi Ichigo, ketika ia berhasil mengejarnya setelah berlari sekuat tenaga. Wanita yang berada disamping Ichigo merasa marah dan tidak terima dengan perlakuan Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan nona?" Tanya gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang tersebut pada Rukia. Namun Rukia hanya diam saja dan tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Karna pikiranya saat ini hanya tertuju dan terpusat pada Ichigo, kekasihnya yang belakangan ini bersikap aneh padanya.

"Siapa dia? Ichigo!" Tanya Rukia yang menuntut penjelasan dari Ichigo namun yang ditanya hanya diam membisu dan terlihat sangat bingung untuk menjawabnya.

Melihat sikap Ichigo yang seperti itu membuat Rukia marah dan kesal. Ia butuh penjelasan darinya bukan sikap diam darinya. Merasa ada hal aneh dengan sikap Ichigo. Gadis cantik yang bersama Ichigo itu akhirnya buka suara dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Rukia.

"Aku adalah tunangannya. Apa ada masalah nona?" Ujar gadis itu dengan santai.

Seketika hati Rukia hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengarnya. Air matanya pun jatuh. I tidak percaya dengana apa yang tengah didengarnya ini.

"Apa maksud semua ini Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia sekali lagi mencoba mencari penjelasan dari Ichigo. Berharap yang ia dengar barusan adalaah sebuah candaan bukan hal serius.

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Mulai sekarang lupakanlah aku" Ucap Ichigo dengan dingin dan tak berperasaan. Setelah mengucapkannya Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang perasaanya sudah hancur karna kejadian ini.

"Hiks..hks...hiks...kau pembohong Ichigo" Rukia sudah duduk menangis dipinggir jalan tanpa memperdulikan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar yang melihatnya.

XXXXXXXX

"Rukia-chan" Teriak Orihime yang terus memanggil dan mencari rukia yang tiba-tiba pergi dan menghilang begitu saja.

Sudah hampir satu jam Orihime mencari sahabatnya. Ia sudah mencarinya kemana-kemana namun ia tidak menemukanya sama sekali bahkan ponselnya pun tidak aktif sama sekali. Membuatnya semakin cemas dan khawatir sekali pada Rukia. Ia berharap tidak ada kejadian yang buruk yang menimpanya.

"Kau dimana Rukia-chan!?" Tanya Orihime dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa cemas dan khawatir padanya. Haripun sudah menjelang sore, ia benar-benar sudah lelah mencari Rukia.

Saat Orihme tengah duduk beristirahat disebuah taman. Tiba-tiba tiga orang pria tidak dikenal mendatanginya dan mulai menggodanya.

"Hei nona manis. Apa kau sendirian? Mau menemani kami?" Tanya seorang pria bertindik di bibirnya dan mulai menghalangi langkahnya ketika Orihime mencoba berjalan pergi meniggalkan taman.

"Aku sedang mencari temanku. Jadi bisakah kalian membiarkanku pergi" Ujar Orihime yang mulai risih dengan sikap mereka dan pandangan mata mereka yang sangat menjijikan menurutnya. Bukannya memberikan jalan. Mereka mulai bersikap kuarang ajar pada Orihime yang membuatnya mulai takut.

"Mau keman nona? Disini saja menemani kami" Ujar pria bertindik itu sambil memegangi wajah Orihime seakan-akan ia akan dicium oleh pria itu. Ia benar-benar sangat takut sekali dan sangat jijik dengan sikap pria itu.

"Hei! Lepaskan tangan kotor kalian darinya" Teriak seorang pria berkostum Mickey Mouse. Para berandalan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengarnya, telebih dengan kostum yang dipakainya. Terlihat sangat lucu sekali menurut mereka bertiga.

"Pergilah! Sebelum kuhajar" Ancam pria bertindik itu dengan sombongnya sambil terus mencengkaram erat tangan Orihime agar tidak lari darinya.

Grimmjow melepaskan kostumnya yang dirasanya sangat gerah juga berat. Ia menyeringai kejam menatap mereka semua. Dengan cepat dan tanpa ampun ia menghajar mereka semua hingga babak belur.

Karna berani menggoda dan menyentuh Orihime kekasihnya. Wanita yang paling berhaga dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan menghajar bahkan membunuh orang yang berani menyentuh dan menyakitnya.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa Hime?" Tanya Grimmjow sesaat setelah menghajar mereka semua. Orihime langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Grimmjow mengerti dan paham dengan ketakutan yang dialami oleh Orihime.

Ia merasa sangat beruntung karna Grimmjow datang menolong. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengannya jika Grimmjow tidak ada. Ia benar-benar takut saat memikirkanya.

XXXXXXXX

"Ini minumlah" Ujar Renji sambil memberikan secangkir susu hangat pada Rukia. Gadis yang ia temui tengah duduk menangis di pinggir jalan di Disney Land dan dengan terpaksa ia membawanya pulang kerumahnya karna ia tidak tega meninggalkanya sendirian disana.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Rukia sambil meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Siapa namamu nona?" Tanya Renji sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Rukia Kuchiki" Jawab Rukia sambil terus memegangi cangkir kopi ditanganya. Bisa Renji lihat kalau tubuh Rukia sedikit gemetaran.

"Nama yang indah. Ngomong-ngomong dimana rumahmu. Ini sudah malam sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu pulang" Ucap Renji saat melihat jam didinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Mengharuskan ia mengantarkan Rukia pulang kerumah.

Setelah Rukia memberitahukan alamatnya. Ia bersiap-siap mengantarkannya pulang dengan motor lamanya yang sudah lama tidak ia pakai dan keluarkan dari gudang.

"Pakailah! Udara diluar dingin nanti kau bisa sakit" Renji memberikan jaket hitamnya pada Rukia.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat naiklah" Ujar Renji ketika ia sudah berada diatas motornya dan menyalakan motornya yang jarang ia kendarai. Dengan ragu Rukia naik keatas motor dan mencoba berpegangan pada Renji.

"Pegangan yang kuat Rukia. Aku akan ngebut" Seketika Renji memacu motornya dengan cepat dan entah mengapa Rukia amat sangat menikmatinya, tak ada persaaan takut dihatinya seperti Orihime yang selalu ketakutan saat dibonceng oleh Grimmjow.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Rukia. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Rukia adalah anak orang kaya dan seorang nona besar.

"Terima kasih. Karna sudah menantarku" Ucap Rukia.

"Sama-sama. Kuharap jika kits bertemu lagi, kau sedang tersenyum bahagia. Bukan duduk menangis seperti tadi" Ujar Renji sambil memakai helmnya dan memacu motornya kembali dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berdiri diam terpaku melihat kepergian Renji. Saat Rukia masuk ia sudah disambut hangat oleh beberpa pelayan didepan pintu.

"Selamat datang Nona Rukia" Sapa para pelayan dengan ramah sambil membungkuk memberi hormat pada Rukia.

Namun rukia hanya diam saja dan tak menanggapinya. Ia buru-buru pergi kekamar mandi, untuk berendam di bak mandi yang penuh dengan bunga mawar. Mencoba menengkan pikiranya sejenak. Setelah berendam cukup lama. Ia memutuskan untuk keuar dari bak mandi dan beristirhat. Namun saat ia hendak tidur, tak lupa mengecek kalender untuk melihat jadwal pertunjukkan sang ayah yang merupakan seorang pemain kabuki yang terkenal di Jepang.

Namun wajah Rukia nampak pucat pasi saat melihat tanggalan dikalender. Ia pun jatuh terduduk dikasur king size miliknya tangannya mulai berkeringat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Tidak mungkin ini terjadi" Ucap Rukia yang terlihat ketakutan sekali. Ia menggengam erat kalender ditanganya.

Dikalender menunjukkan kalau hari ini adalah tanggal dua puluh enam yang berarti Rukia sudah telat satu bulan dari masa datang bulannya. Yang berarti kemungkinan besar ia hamil mengingat kejadian satu bulan yang lalu dirumah Ichigo.

"Akan kupastikan besok pagi"

Rukia pun mencoba untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Namuan saat ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa sama sekali untuk tidur. Hal ini memaksanya untuk meminum obat tidur agar ia bisa beristirahat.

TBC

A/N : Akhirnya bisa bikin chapter 4 ya walaupun banyak yang bilang kalau cerita ku ini amburadul hehehe^^.

tapi aku tetep semangat buat lanjutin cerita ini.

Jika ada yang berkenan mohon RnR.

Salam Hangat. Inoue Tsukatsa ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Tite kubo

Rate : T

Genre : Romance&Friendship

Hore akhirnya bisa terusin cerita ini lagi dan gak kerasa sudah sejauh ini.

Aku mau berterima kasih karna ada juga yang suka cerita ku ini hehehe^^ makanya aku tetep semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini sampai Tamat.

SEMANGAT,SEMAGAT,SEMANGAT ^^

Terima kasih atas saran, kritikannya juga semangatnya saya terbantu sekali.

Chapter ini lebih banyak mengenai tentang RenRuki.

Saya mohon jika anda tidak meyukai cerita ini. Tolong **DIBACK** saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

XXXXXXX

Rukia Kuchiki ia adalah Putri tunggal keluarga Bangsawan Kuchiki yang terkenal dikota ini. Ayahnya adalah Byakuya Kuchiki beliau adalah seorang pemain Kabuki yang handal juga terkenal di Jepang saat ini. Sedangkan ibunya Hisana Kuchiki telah wafat tak lama setelah melahirkan dirinya.

Sejak kecil ia telah didik dengan keras oleh sang ayah. Untuk belajar Kabuki agar kelak Rukia bisa meneruskan jejak sang ayah juga tradisi keluarga.

"Rukia! Perhatikan langkah ayah!" Teriak Byakuya saat melihat gerakan Rukia yang salah saat menari. Sejak berusia empat tahun ia telah dilatih oleh Byakuya.

"Ya, ayah" Ucapnya dengan takut. Ia terus menundukkan wajahnya karna ia tidak tahan melihat wajah marah sang ayah. Yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan sekali. Byakuya mengajari ulang gerakan dasar menari kabuki pada Rukia.

"Ulangi gerakan Ayah. Jika kau tak bisa juga. Kau memang bukan anak yang berbakat" Ucap Byakuya dengan dingin tanpa menyadari perkataannya telah menyakiti hati Rukia kecil.

Namun sekeras apapun Rukia berlatih dan berusaha ia tetap tak bisa. Rukia pun akhirnya menyerah untuk belajar dan menjadi seorang pemain Kabuki seperti sang Ayah. Hal ini membuat sang ayah kecewa padanya. Karna hal ini hubungan keduanya menjadi renggang dan mendingin.

Rukia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang dingin juga pendiam, itu semua disebabkan oleh lingkungan keluarganya. Disekolahnya pun ia tak memiliki banyak teman karna sifatnya itu. Karna baginya teman itu tak penting.

Namun semuanya berbeda ketika ia bertemu dengan Orihime Inoue. Gadis yang polos, cantik dan bodoh menurutnya saat Upacara Penerimaan Murid Baru.

"Namaku Orihime Inoue. Mau berteman denganku!?" Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum tulus pada Rukia. Dengan reflek ia menjabat tanganya dan tersenyum.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Sejak saat itulah mereka berteman dan menjadi sahabat hingga sekarang.

Karna Orihime ia bisa mempunyai teman dan mengerti arti sahabat. Baginya sekolah menjadi sangat menyenangkan karnanya.

Dulu Rukia pikir, ia tidak bisa jatuh cinta dan merasakan cinta. Namun dugaanya salah, saat ia bertemu dan mengenal Ichigo Kurosaki dirumah sakit saat menjeguk Orihime. Setelah satu bulan berkenalan mereka akhirnya menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Namun setelah satu tahun menjalin hubungan secara dim-diam darisang ayah, akhirnya Byakuya mengetahuinya ia sangat menentang keras hubungan mereka.

"Ayah tak suka kau menjalin hubungan dengannya. Cepat Putus dengannya Rukia" Ucap Byakuya dengan tegas saat berbicara empat mata dengan putrinya diruang kleuarga.

"Tapi Ayah! Dia…"

"Cukup Rukia. Ayah tak mau mendengar alasan apapun darimu" Ujar Byakuya setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian tanpa mendengar penjelasan apapun dari putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku tak bisa ayah" Ucap Rukia dengan lirih sambil menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk tetap menjalin hubungan ini. Walaupn sang ayah menentang hubungannya ia akan terus bersama dengan Ichigo.

Namun dua bulan belakangan ini sikap Ichigo sedikit berubah padanya awalnya Rukia tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun padanya. Sampai kemarin ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Ichigo yang berjalan mesra dengan seoarang gadis cantik di Disney Land.

Pagi ini ia menemukan sebuah kejutan dari Tuhan untuknya. Rukia tersenyum miris saat melihat dua garis merah pada test pack yang sedari tadi ia pegang erat ditangan kanannya. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak!ini tidak mungkin terjadi" Ucapnya dengan sedih.

Apa yang ia takutkan dan khawatirkan sejak semalam kini menjadi kenyataan. Ia hamil dan itu adalah anak Ichigo Kurosaki. Buru-buru ia membuang test pack itu ketempat sampah dan keluar kamar mandi. Dengan ragu ia mengambil ponsel lipatnya yang tergelatak dimeja riasnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, Ic, Ichigo!" Ucap Rukia dengan penuh keraguan.

"Rukia! Ada apa kau menghubungiku!?" Ujar Ichigo dengan kaget. Dari suaranya terdengar jelas sekali kalau Ichigo terdengar sangat kaget.

Rukia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela nafasnya pelan ia memantapkan hati dan mengumpulkan kebenarian dalam hatinya untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Bisakah kita bertemu sebentar!? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Kumohon" Pinta Rukia berharap kalau ia mau menemuinya lagi. Untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

"Baiklah. Saat makan siang nanti di cafe dekat stasiun" Ucap Ichigo.

"Terima kasih" Rukia pun menutup ponselnya dengan cepat dan ia jatuh terduduk menyandar dibawah kasur. Apapun yang terjadi nanti. Ichigo harus tahu tentang hal ini, bagaimanapun ini adlaah anaknya. Rukia pun bangkit dan mulai berjalan kearah lemari mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk ia kenakan menemui Ichigo nanti siang.

XXXXXXX

Malam ini Gin dan Ranggiku mengundang Renji juga Grimmjow kerumah mereka untuk makan malam bersama . Sebagai perayaan hari Pernikahan mereka berdua yang keenam tahun. Rangiku pun sudah masak banyak dan meyiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Orang yang pertama datang adalah Renji.

"Ah! Kau sudah datang Renji. Apa kabarmu teman" Tanya Gin sambil memelukknya dengan erat dan Renji terlihat sangat risih sekali dipeluk seperti ini olehnya. Rangiku tersenyum kecil melihat hal ini. Sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang telah banyak mengubah segalanya.

"Lepaskan aku Gin!" Ucap Renji yang berusaha melepaskan pelukkan dari Gin.

Setelah Gin melepaskan pelukkanya. Ia langsung duduk dimeja makan dan mulai menuangkan bir kedalam gelasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Grimmjow?" Tanya Ranggiku saat menyadari ketidak hadiran Grimmow diantara mereka berdua.

"Entahlah!" Jawab Renji seadanya sambil meminum bir ditanganya.

Tak lama Grimmjow pun datang, namun ia tak datang sendirian. Ia mengajak Orihime ikut bersamanya kerumah mereka berdua. Sekalian ingin memperkenalkan pada teman-temannya dan juga memamerkan Orihime pada Renji.

Semuanya diam terpaku saat melihat Grimmjow datang membawa seorang gadis cantik bersamanya. Mereka pikir kalau gadis itu diculik oleh Grimmjow untuk ikut datang bersamanya.

"Dia sia…"

"Namanya Orihime Inoue. Dia Pacarku" Ucap Grimmjow santai tanpa perduli dengan keterkejutan semua teman-temannya yang terlihat sangat kaget juga syok sekali.

"Astaga! Sial betul nasib gadis itu" Celetuk Renji yang dihadiah tatapan membunuh dari Grimmjow yang seakan-akan berkata "Apa maksudmu!?".

Acara makan malam pun menjadi meriah karna adanya Orihime disana. Tidak henti-hentinya Gin dan Ranggiku menggoda mereka berdua. Sedangkan Renji ia nampak bosan dan iri melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Ia tidak tahu dan menyangka kalau Grimmjow bisa mendapatkan pacar secantik itu.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya" Ujar Orihime sebelum pamit pulang pada Gin dan Ranggiku.

Sedangkan Grimmjow sudah duduk diatas motornya dan mulai memakai helemnya.

"Kami pulang dulu" Ucap Grimmjow sambil menyalakan motornya dna bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya Orihime-chan. Hati-hati dijalan" Ranggiku melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua.

Grimmjow langsung melajukkan motornya dengan cepat meninggalkan kediaman mereka berdua, sedangkan Renji, sudah dua puluh menit yang lalu ia pulang duluan.

Setelah pulang dari acara makan malam dirumah Gin. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk santai dipinggir jembatan untuk mencari ketenangan. Lagi pula tak ada yang menunggunya dirumah karna ia memang tinggal sendirian.

Namun baru juga ia sampai dan hendak duduk, tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri dipinggir jembatan , seprtinya gadis itu hendak loncat kesungai. Buru-buru ia berlari menghampiri gadis itu, yang menurutnya akan melakukan hal bodoh yaitu bunuh diri.

"HEI, NONA BERHENTI!" Teriak Renji mencoba menghentikan aksi sang gadis namun sayangnya ia terlamabat. Gadis itu keburu terjun kedalam sungai.

"SIAL!" Umpat Renji, demi menolong gadis itu yang nekat terjun kesungai. Ia ikut masuk kedalam kesungai, mencari tubuh gadis itu.

Setelah berenang mencarinya didalam sungai, akhirnya ia menemukannya dan membawanya keluar dari sungai. Karna suasana yang gelap Renji tidak tahu siapa gadis yang tengah ditolongnya itu. Renji terus memberikan nafas buatan untuknya mencoba menyadarkan sang gadis.

"Kumohon. Sadarlah" Ucap Renji dalam hatinya sambil terus memberikan nafas buatan untuknya. Setelah memberikan nafas buatan berulang kali, akhirnya gadis itu tersadar.

"Uhuk,uhuk" Gadis itu mengeluarkan banyak air dari mulutnya dan Renji terlihat bernafas lega melihatnya.

"Syukurlah!" Gumam Renji dengan lega.

Baru juga ia bernafas lega, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merintih kesakitan sambil terus memegangi perutnya . Tak lama nampak darah dari kakinya.

Renji terlihat sangat panik sekali. Buru-buru ia menggendongnya naik keatas motornya.

Dengan cepat ia membawanya ke rumah sakit tanpa memperdulika dirinya yang telah bash kuyup. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini, ia harus sampai di rumah sakit menolong gadis ini agar selmat.

'BRAKKK'

Renji mendobrak kencang pintu rumah sakit, sambil menggendong seorang gadis mungil bersurai hitam ditanganya.

"Dokter tolong. Ada pasien gawat" Teriak Renji dilorong rumah sakit dengan panik. Suster pun datang dan menghampirinya, ia lansung membawanya ke ruangan UGD.

Saat susuter membawa masuk kedalam, Renji terlihat ingin ikut masuk dan menemani agdis itu. Namun ia ditahan oleh para suster.

"Sebaiknya, anda menunggu diluar. Dokter yang akan menanganinya"

Renji Nampak sangat kacau dan berantakan sekali. Ia baru sadar kalau gadis yang ia tolong tadi adalah Rukia Kuchiki gadis yang temui dan tolong kemarin di Disney Land.

Ia tak habis pikir apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Rukia, hingga ia nekat berbuat seperti itu. Untung saja ada dia yang datang menolongnya. Bagaimana jika Renji tak ada disana pada waktu itu dan ia tak mau membayangkan hal itu. Yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan sekali.

Tiba-tiba dokter keluar dari ruangan Rukia. Dengan cepat Renji menghampirinya dan bertanya dengan keadaan Rukia. Ia berharap kalau Rukia tidak apa-apa.

"Siapa keluarganya?" Tanya dokter yang menangani Rukia.

"Saya dokter bagaimana keadaanya!?" Tanya Renji dengan cemas dan khawatir.

"Keadaanya Kritis. Maaf istri anda mengalami keguguran" Jawab Dokter memberikan penjelasan pada Renji yang dikira adalah suami dari Rukia. Perkataan dari doktr membuatnya kaget juga syok luar biasa.

"Apa? Keguguran!?" Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya istri anda harus menginap dan menjalani perawatan" Ujar dokter.

Namun semua perkataan dari Dokter tak bisa ia dengarkan denga baik. Seolah-olah ia menjadi tuli sesaat karna keterkejutannya akan berita yang ia dengar dari sang Dokter. Ia benar-benar masih tidak percaya juga kaget dengan berita ini.

XXXXXXX

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam satu malam. Grimmjow terlihat sangat ngantuk luar biasa. Setelah membuka bajunya dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur king sizenya yang terasa empuk dan nyaman. Baru juga ia memejamkan matanya sejenak tiba-tiba Ponselnya berbunyi dengan keras.

Awalnya ia malas mengangkatnya, namun ponselnya malah terus berbunyi. Dengan malas dan mata yang setengah terpejam ia mengangkatnya, tanpa sempat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Hallo"

"Grimmjow. Tolong aku! Sekaranga aku di Rumah Sakit"

"Renji!" Teriaknya kaget dan seketika matanya terbuka lebar dan rasa kantuknya hilang menguap entah kemana. Setelah menerima telpon darinya buru-buru ia pergi kerumah sakit dan menemui sahabatnya itu.

Grimmjow langsung mengambil jaketnya dan buru-buru ia melajukan motornya dengan sangt cepat sekali. Dalam pikirannya tengah bercampur aduk memikirkan keadaan Renji yang dikiranya terluka. Namun saat tiba di rumah sakit Grimmjow menatap Renji dengan perasaan kesal juga sebal.

"Jadi? Kau menyuruhku kesini untuk ini!?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil menandatangani bukti pembayaran rumah sakit.

"Begitulah. Lagi pula aku mana punya uang sebanyak itu" Jawab Renji dengan santai sambil menatap ngeri jumlah nominal angka biaya rumah sakit yang dipegang oleh Grimmjow.

"Ck! Dasar kau ini!" Dengus Grimmjow , sambil memasukkan kembali kartu kreditnya kedalam dompetnya.

"Terima kasih ya. Tuan Muda" Ucap Renji sambil merangkul Grimmjow ke kantin. Setelah kejadian ini perutnya terasa sangat lapar sekali. Grimmjow paling benci disebut seperti itu oleh Renji.

Kini mereka tengah duduk dikantin rumah sakit sambil menikmati secangkir kopi panas dan makanan. Renji menceritakan semuanya pada Grimmjow tentang pertemuannya dengan Rukia juga mengenani kejadian saat ini.

"Ternyata dunia ini sempit ya" Ujar Grimmjow sambil menyeruput kopinya dengan perlahan.

"Begitulah. Menurutmu kau percaya Cinta pada pandangan pertama!?" Tanya Renji.

Grimmjow mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengarkan pertanyaan dari temannya itu.

Bukanya menjawab Renji hanya tersenyum penuh arti, semakin membuat Grimmjow heran dan pernasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Renji.

**TBC**

**A/N** : Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih karna sudah ada yang mau memfolow dan memfavoritkan ceritaku.

Salam Hangat, Inoue Tsukatsa ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Rate : T

Genre : Romance&Friendship

Hore akhirnya bisa terusin cerita ini lagi.

Aku mau berterima kasih karna ada juga yang suka cerita ku ini hehehe^^ makanya aku tetep semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini sampai Tamat.

SEMANGAT,SEMAGAT,SEMANGAT ^^

Mohon maaf kalau alur cerita kali ini sangat berantakan sekali juga penulisaannya juga mohon maaf. Cerita kali ini juga sedikit tentang RenRuki.

Saya mohon jika ada yang tak menyukai cerita ini tolong **DIBACK** saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

XXXXXXX

Sudah dua hari ini Rukia tidak masuk sekolah dan tak ada kabar apapun darinya. Orihime sudah berusaha menghubungi Rukia dan bahkan mendatangi mansion mewahnya namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan keluargapun tidak mengetahui keberadaan Rukia. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin cemas dan khawatir, mengingat kejadian di Disney Land waktu itu.

Orihime terus saja diam memandangi bekal makan siangnya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyentuhnya apalagi memakannya. Nafsu makan hilang begitu saja saat memikirkan sahabatnya Rukia Kuchiki.

Grimmjow yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya pun menyadari sikap aneh Orihime. Ia mematikan rokok yang sedari ia hisap dan membuangnya jauh.

"Hime. Kenapa kau tak memakan bekalmu?" Grimmjow melirik bekal miliik Orihime yang masih utuh.

"Aku tak lapar Grimmjow" Ucap Orihime dengan lesu dan masih setia menatap bekal makan siangnya yang tak membuatnya selera sama sekali. Grimmjow langsung mengambil bekal Orihime dan membukanya.

"Makanlah Hime" Ujar Grimmjow sambil menyodorkan telur gulung kemulutnya. Namun ditolak olehnya dengan menjauhkan telur gulung tersebut dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak berselar untuk makan sama sekali.

Grimmjow memutar matanya dengan kesal melihat sikap Orihime. Ia mencoba lagi meyodorkan makanan kemulut Orihime, namun kali ini diiringi oleh tatapan tajam darinya dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya mau memakanya.

"Anak Pintar" Ujar Grimmjow sambil mengelus kepala Orihime.

Kalau saja teman-temannya melihatnya sedang menyuapi Orihime seperti ini. Ia yakin kalau mereka semua akan tertawa geli dan tak percaya saat melihatnya. Entah mengapa setiap berada didekat Orihime selalu membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda namun itu tak masalah untukknya.

"Grimmjow, bisakah kau memberikan bekal itu padaku" Pinta Orihime yang berusaha mengambil bekalnya dari tangan Grimmjow.

"Tidak!" Ucap Grimmjow sambil menjauhkan bekalnya dari jangkauan tangan Orihime.

"Tapi…"

Grimmjow keburu memasukkan sosis goreng berbentuk gurita kedalam mulut Orihime dan terlihat sekali kalau ia mengunyahnya dengan kesal. Grimmjow tersenyum tipis melihatnya, ternyata makan siang dengannya selalu menyangkan dan menarik untukknya.

'TING..TONG'

Tak terasa bel masuk pun telah berbunyi, menandakan berakhirnya kebersamaan mereka. Keduanya kembali kekelas masing-masing, namun kali ini Grimmjow mengantarkan Orihime kekelasnya. Dan Orihime tak keberatan sama sekali dengan hal itu.

Saat mereka jalan bersama semua mata tertuju mereka berdua. Dengan cepat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid yang melihatnya. Grimmjow dapat mendengar bisik-bisik dari para murid yang melihatnya berjalan tengah bersama dengan Orihime. Entah apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh mereka. Namun ia tak perduli akan hal itu.

Sedangkan Orihime ia terlihat berjalan tertunduk lesu. Ia terus saja berjalan dan tak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Lebih tepatnya ia tak perduli sama sekali dengan sekitarnya. Karna pikirannya saat ini tengah fokus memikirkan sahabatnya Rukia Kuchiki.

"Bersemangatlah,Hime" Ucap Grimmjow sambil mencubit kedua pipi Orihime dan hal itu membuat semua orang kaget dan langsung melihat kearah mereka berdua, terutama teman sekelas Orihime yang melihat langsung adegan langka tersebut.

"Sakit, Grimmjow!" Keluh Orihime yang merasa pipinya sakit karna cubitan dari Grimmjow.

"Ya sudah aku kekelas dulu" Ucap Grimmjow, kali ini ia mengacak-acak poni Orihime. Hal ini menambah keterkejutan semua orang dan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi semua orang yang melihatnya. Didalam hati mereka pasti bertanya-tanya, ada hubungan apa Orihime dengannnya.

Baru juga Orihime duduk dibangkungnya, tiba-tiba semua teman-temannnya datang menghampirinya dan menanyakan dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi layaknya seorang artis yang tengah diwawancari oleh waratawan infotaiment.

"Orihime, ada hubungan apa kau dengannya!?" Tanya Mizuho dengan penasaran.

Orihime hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi semua pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Ia tidak tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Grimmjow jika doketahui akan seheboh ini.

"Ayo cepat jawab Orihime. Jangan hanya tersenyum seperti itu terus" Desak Keigo agar Orihime mau menjawabnya dan menghilangkan semua pertanyaan dalam hatinya juga teman-temannya.

"Kam…"

"Kami berpacaran. Apa ada masalah?" Ucap Grimmjow sambil berjalan kearah Orihime. Ia menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan membunuh. Demi mencari aman mereka semua pergi menjauh dari Orihime.

"Ada apa grimmjow!?" Tanya Orihime ketika Grimmjow berada didepannnya. Tidak biasa ia mendatanginya kekelasnya.

"Ini, tertukar dengan punyaku" Grimmjow memberikan ponsel lipat keluaran terbaru berwarna putih dengan gantungan kelinci, yang waktu itu ia beli sepasang untuk dirinya dan Orihime agar mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi.

Setelah menukar ponselnya Grimmjow pun kembali kekelasnya dengan santai. Tanpa tahu apa yang telah ia katakan barusan akan menjadi sebuah pembicaraan lebih tepatnya, gosip hebat dikalangan teman-temannya bahkan satu sekolah.

"Astaga! Katakan kalau ini semua bohong Orihime" Ucap Keigo dengan panik dan syok.

"Maaf Keigo, kami memang berpacaran" Ucap Orihime dengan jujur dan hal ini semakin membuat kaget Keigo luar biasa karna pengakuan darinya.

"Mizuho katakan kalau cuma mimpi. Tolong bangunkan aku" Teriak Keigo sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Mizuho karna saking syoknya.

'PLAKK'

Dengan cepat dan keras Mizuho menampar wajah Keigo yang merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"Sakit bodoh!" Teriak Keigo memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit karna tamparan keras dari Mizuho.

"Berarti ini bukan mimpi" Ucap Mizuho dengan santai. Ia kemabali duduk kebangkunya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun pada Keigo yang telah ditampatnya itu.

Tak lama pak Hirako guru Bahasa Inggris pun masuk dan memulai pelajarannya. Selama pelajaran Orihime hanya menatap datar papan tulis tanpa bisa sedikitpun mendengarkan pelajaran yang disampikan oleh guru sama sekali.

Sedangkan Grimmjow ia tengah asik tidur didalam kelas saat pelajaran. Tanpa ada satupun guru atau orang lain yang berani membangunkannya karna mereka semua takut dengan Grimmjow dan tak mau mencari masalah dengannya

XXXXXXX

Renji Abarai dulu ia adalah mantan ketua Gengster ternama di Tokyo, bersama Grimmjow ia menguasai jalanan dan wilayah seluruh kota Tokyo. Pada waktu itu tak ada yang tak mengenal mereka berdua.

Jika ada yang bertanya dimana keluarganya. Ia pasti berkata kalau mereka semua telah mati karna ia sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga broken home. Kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai saat ia berusaia sepuluh tahun. Ia tinggal bersama dengan sang ibu namun sejak sang ibu menikah lagi saat SMU ia memilih keluar dari rumah dan tinggal dijalanan.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika Grimmjow mengalami kecelakaan saat balapan liar dan hampir merengggut nyawanya.

'DUAGH'

"Sial!" Teraik Renji frustasi sambil meninju tembok rumah sakit melampiaskan emosinya dan kekesalan hatinya.

"Andai saja. Aku tak menyuruhnya balapan. Ia asti tak akan seperti ini" Ucap Renji penuh sesal ia terlihat sangat bersalah pada Grimmjow.

"Sudahlah Renji. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Kita berdoa saja semoga saja ia selamat" Ucap Gin berusaha menenangkan Renji dan mencairkan suasana tegang saat ini.

Disaat genting seperti ini ponsel Renji berdering dengan kencang. Awalnya Renji membiarkannya dan tak memperdulikan ponselnya yang terus berdering. Namun Gin menyuruhnya mengangkatnya karna suara ponselnya cukup menganggu.

Setelah menerima telpon tersebut Renji langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa sepatah katapun pada Gin.

Kini Renji tengah terduduk lesu didalam kereta api yang tengah melaju ke Kyushu. Pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan semua yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Sahabatnya yang kini tengah kritis dan lalu ia medengar kabar sang ibu yang telah meninggal dunia.

"Ibu" Ucapnya dengan lirih, ia terus memanggil nama sang ibu dan terus menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menutupi tangis yang sedari tadi ditahannya olehnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis memberikannya sebuah saputangan sutra berwarna biru padanya. Renji menerimanya dan memakaianya.

"Menangislah. Jika itu dapat membuatmu tenang" Ucap gadis itu dengan tersenyum hangat padanya kemudian gadis itu turun dari kereta.

Perkataan dari gadis itu membuatnya tenang dan dalam hidupnya Renji baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta pandangan pertama dengan seorang gadis.

Semenjak saat itu ia selalu menyimpan saputangan tersebut dan berharap suatu hari nanti ia akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Setelah dua tahun berlalu Tuhan pun mengabulkan permintaannya, ia mempertemukannnya dengan gadis itu bahkan kini ia mengetahui namanya adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, kini Rukia tak memiliki senyum hangat seperti dulu. Ia nampak rapuh sekali dan tak ada semangat hidup dalam dirinya.

Sedari tadi Rukia hanya duduk diam menatap keluar jendela entah apa yang tengah ada dipikirannya saat ini. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia seperti itu dan Renji nampak sangat khawtir sekali melihatnya.

"Rukia. Ayo makan" Renji mencoba membujuknya makan karna dari tadi pagi Rukia tak mau makan apapun dan ia menolak semua makanan yang diberikan oleh suster.

Renji mendesah pasrah melihatnya, ia mencoba lagi menyuapi bubur kedalam mulut Rukia namun hasilnya nihil Rukia tetap menutup rapat mulutnya dan bahkan ia tak mau sekedar menoleh kearah Renji.

"Kumohon Rukia makanlah. Walaupun hanya satu suap saja" Renji terus membujukknya agar Rukia mau membuka mulutnya namun Rukia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia masih terus diam menatap keluar jendela.

Renji menaruh mangkuk bubur tersebut diatas meja disebelahanya, ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam celananya dan memperihatkannya pada Rukia. Sebuah saputangan sutra berwarna biru yang bertuliskan R.K dibawahnya.

"Kau tahu Rukia? Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis yang memberikanku saputangan ini" Renji meberikan saputangan itu pada Rukia dan itu membuat Rukia menatap padanya dan terlihat jelas sekali kalau raut wajah Rukia terlihat kaget saat mendengarnya dan Renji senang melihatnya.

"Ia berkata padaku. Menangislah jika itu dapat membuatmu tenang"

Seketika air matanya jatuh saat mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Renji adalah pria yang dua tahun lalu ia temui didalam kereta. Renji merengkuhnya dan membawanya dalam pelukkan yang hangat, ia terus mengelus punggung Rukia dengan perlahan mencoba memberinya ketengan.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku Rukia?" Renji tiba-tiba melamarnya dengan perasaan cemas ia menantikan jawaban dari Rukia. Sejenak hanya ada keheningan yang terjadi. Awalnya Renji merasa ia akan ditolak oleh Rukia. Ia tahu kalau hal ini sangatlah mendadak namun melihat ia yang seperti ini membuatnya ingin selalu menjaga dan melindunginya.

"Ya. Aku mau" Ucap Rukia penuh keyakinan. Biarlah kali ini ia mencoba menerima Renji dalam hidup juga hatinya.

Walaupun sang ayah membuang dan mengusirnya karna dianggap telah mempermalukan nama keluarga. Juga Ichigo yang mencampakkannya begitu saja dan memilih menikah dengan teman kecilnya Tatsuki Arisawa tanpa memperdulikan apa yang telah terjadi diantaranya.

Ia yakin Tuhan itu adil dan menyanginya, kini ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia duga sama sekali dalam hidupnya yaitu seseorang yang akan selalu menjaga dan mencintainya sampai kapan pun.

XXXXXXXXX

"APA! MENIKAH!?" Teriak Orihime yang merasa kaget luar biasa dengan apa yang tengah ia dengar saat ini. Bagaimana tidak ia tidak kaget dan syok. Setelah menghilang tanpa jejak selama hampir satu minggu kini Rukia dengan santainya berkata kalau ia sudah menikah dengan Renji, teman dari Grimmjow yang belum lama ini ia kenal.

Namun sebagai sahabat yang baik ia pun mendukung hubungan Rukia dan Renji dan memberikan selamat pada keduanya. Untuk merayakan hal ini, keduanya mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan diapartemen Renji.

"Kurasa yang bernasib sial itu Rukia. Karna menikah denganmu" Sindir Grimmjow yang bermaksud membalas perkataan Renji waktu itu padanya.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Renji nampak emosi saat mendengarnya. Keduanya malah terlihat adu mulutsatu sama lain.

'DUAK'

Gin memukul kepala mereka berdua menghentikan aksi konyol dan kekanak-kanakan dari mereka berdua. Malam itu suasana diapartemen Renji sangat meriah sekali. Tak henti-hentinya Rangiku menggoda pasangan baru tersebut namun Grimmjow pun tak luput dari godaannya.

"Hei, Orihime. Apa kalian pernah berciuman!?" Tanya Rangiku dengan penasaran.

"Uhuk, uhuk" Grimmjow tersedak minumannya saat mendengarnya sedangkan Orihime hanya diam membisu dan wajahnya terlihat merona karna malu.

"Aku tahu. Pasti kalian belum pernah berciuman kan?" Tebak Rangiku dengan tepat.

'Blush'

Wajah keduanya pun merona merah, Rangiku dan yang lainnya pun tertawa geli melihatnya. Ternyata Grimmjow masih polos dan pengalaman cintanya masih nol besar. Ia hanya hebat dalam urusan berkelahi namun dalam hal percintaan ia masih sangat pemula dan butuh belajar dari Renji.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya. Aku pulang dulu Rukia. Sampai jumpa disekolah besok" Ucap Orihime dari atas motornya dan Grimmjow pun sudah menyalakan motornya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan apartemen Renji.

"Ayo masuk. Udara diluar tak baik untuk kesehatanmu" Renji membawa Rukia masuk kedalam apartemennya.

XXXXXXXX

"Rukia-chan, selamat pagi" Orihime menyapanya dengan penuh semangat tak lupa diiringi oleh senyuman hangat darinya.

"Pagi juga, Orihime" Balas Rukia, ia pun duduk dibangkunya dan menaruh tasnya. Ia merasa sedikit rindu akan suasana sekolah juga dengan teman-teman sekelasnya . Setelah kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu kini Rukia bisa menjalani hari-harinya disekolah. Ia pun merahasiakan stastusnya dari pihak sekolah.

'Drap….Drap…Drap'

Keigo nampak berlarian masuk kedalam kelas sambil membawakan selembar kertas selebaran dari papan pengumuman disekolah.

"Hei, teman-teman. Lihat ini" Keigo menunjukkan sebuah selebaran yang bertuliskan tujuh nominasi pangeran sekolahan tahun ini.

Semua teman-temanya pun langsung berkumpul dan melihat selebaran yang dibawa oleh Keigo.

"Orihime, lihat! Grimmjow masuk nominasi dan ia ada diurutan ke dua" tunjuk Ryou teman sekelasnya dengan antusiasnya.

Orihime tersenyum menanggapinya, ia tak menyangka kalau pacarnya sebeken ini disekolah. Orihime pun sedikit merasa senang juga bangga karna hal ini.

"Mizuho coba kau lihat ini" Keigo menujuk sebuah nama diurutan ketujuh yang bertuliskan Mizuiro Kojima 1-A

"Bukankah ia adikmu?" Tanya Keigo namun Mizuho hanya diam tak menanggapinya karna malas. Walau bisa dikatakan adik namun ia berbeda ibu dengan Mizuiro. Hubungan keduanya pun tidak baik bahkan mereka tinggal dirumah yang berbeda.

Sementara itu Grimmjow nampak kesal saat melihat selebaran dipapan penguman disekolah yang menuliskan namanya dicalon pengeran sekolah tahun ini. Ia langsung mencopot dan merobek-robeknya. Karna hal ini lagi-lagi Grimmjow dihukum oleh Zaraki Kenpachi guru yang terkenal galak bahkan dikatakan monster oleh sebagian murid cowo karna kesadisannya memberikan hukuman.

'BRAKK'

Grimmjow menendang keras pintu toilet pria sambil menenteng sebuah ember dan pel lantai. Kenpachi menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan toilet pria dan hal ini membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Kalian semua, cepat keluar" Teriak Grimmjow saat masuk ketoilet mengusir semua orang yang berada disana, dengan cepat toilet pun menjadi sepi karna teriakkannya.

Grimmjow pun mengepel lantai toilet sambil terus memaki Kenpachi dan terus mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk Kenpachi dalam hatinya.

Minggu depan akan diadakan festifal kebudayaan disekolahnya. Semua kelas diwajibkan untuk membuat stand untuk memeriahkan suasana festifal juga untuk menarik minat dari pengunjung dari luar sekolah.

Sebagai tambahan untuk menarik minat pengunjung. Pihak sekolah mengadakan kontes pemilihan pangeran sekolah yang sudah diadakan selama dua belas tahun terakhir ini.

Hadiah untuk pemenang kontes adalah sebuah kaluang Tifanny yang sangat indah juga uang tunai sebesar seratus lima puluh ribu yen.

Orihime sangat menginginkan hadiah tersebut dan sebagai kekasih ia ingin membuat hati Orihime senang. Mau tak mauGrimmjow ikut kontes itu yang awlanya dianggapnya bodoh itu.

TBC

A/N : Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih karna sudah ada yang mau memfolow dan memfavoritkan ceritaku. Juga terima kasih karna sudah mau memabaca ceritaku kali ini yang aku rasa sangat berantakan ini hehehe^^

Salam Hangat, Inoue Tsukatsa ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Tite kubo

Rate : T

Genre : Romance&Friendship

Hore akhirnya bisa terusin cerita ini lagi dan gak kerasa sudah sejauh ini.

Aku mau berterima kasih karna ada juga yang suka cerita ku ini hehehe^^ makanya aku tetep semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini sampai Tamat.

SEMANGAT,SEMAGAT,SEMANGAT ^^

Dan terima kasih atas saran,kritikannya juga semangatnya saya terbantu sekali.

Mohon maaf kalau cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya namun saya akan terus berusaha dan belajar membuatnya sebaik mungkin dan saya mohon jika ada yang tak menyukai cerita ini tolong **DIBACK** saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

XXXXXXXXXXX

DHUAR…DHUAR

Kembang api telah dinyalakan pertanda Festival Kebudayaan telah dimulai. Suasana sekolah sangat ramai sekali, tahun ini pengunjung yang datang sangat banyak melebihi dari tahun kemarin.

"Festifal dimulai! Ayo semuanya, semangat!" teriak Ishida dengan menggunakan pengeras suara memberikan semangat pada para murid. Tahun ini seperti biasa ia dan semua anggota Osisnya menjadi panitia pelaksana acara Festival Kebudayaan yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak sekolah.

"Pengunjung kali ini sangat banyak ya, ketua" ujar Nemu sekretaris osis yang selalu membututi Isida kemanapun pergi. Yang diketahui diam-diam memendam perasaan pada Isihda namun yang ditaksir sepertinya tak peka sama sekali.

"Ya,ini karna kita telah banyak menyebarkan brosur mengenai acara ini" Ishida nampak senang karna acara yang ia adakan berjalan dengan sukses tak hanya itu acara Festival tahun ini pun sangat ramai dan meriah, ia berharap semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sesuai dengan yang diharapkan olehnya.

Semua kelas berlomba menampilkan yang terbaik, semua murid ikut serta dan andil dalam acara ini tanpa terkecuali. Tahun ini kelas Orihime mengadakan pertunjukkan drama, cerita yang akan dibawakan adalah Putri Salju. Yang menjadi pemeran Putri Salju adalah Orihime sedangkan yang menjadi Pangeran adalah Keigo Asano.

Lima belas menit lagi pertunjukkan akan dimulai dan layar akan segera dibuka, semua pemain drama sudah siap dibelakang panggung dan tampil didepan para penomton. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini mereka berlatih dan berharap bisa menampilkan yang terbaik untuk hari ini. Tak hanya itu mereka sudah menyiapkan kostum yang akan digunakan sebagus mungkin itu juga dengan bantuan dari anggota klub drama.

"Ayo teman-teman kita tampilkan yang terbaik, semuanya semangat!" teriak Ryou yang kali ini menjadi penanggung jawab kelas bersama dengan Mizuho.

"Rukia apa aku bisa?!" Orihime terlihat sangat gugup sekali, ia benar-benar merasa malu karna ini pertama kalinya ia tampil didepan banyak orang. Padahal saat latihan terakhir kemarin ia sudah bisa mengatasi rasa gugup dan demam panggungnya tapi kini ia benar-benar sangat gugup bahkan Orihime sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin karna saking gugupnya.

"Tenang Orihime kau pasti bisa" Rukia mencoba meyakinkan Orihime untuk tetap tampil dan menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Orihime tersenyum lega saat mendengarnya. Ia banar-benar sangat terbantu sekali dengan adanya Rukia didekatnya juga semangat yang diberikan padanya. Orihime pun sedikit percaya diri dan dengan berani ia berjalan naik keatas panggung.

Penonton yang datang kepertunjukkan drama yang ditampilkan oleh kelas Orihime lumayan banyak, bangku penonton yang telah disediakan oleh panitia pun hampir terisi semuanya. Tak hanya itu Renji menyempatkan diri untuk datang untuk menonton, ia ingin sekali melihat pertunjukkan Rukia walau kali ini peran yang didapatkan oleh Rukia hanya sebagai salah satu tujuh kurcaci namun Renji tetap datang dan melihtanya.

Sementara itu Grimmjow sangat terlihat kesal juga bete tingkat tinggi. Ia terus memasang wajah kesal kepada para pengunjung terlebih pada teman-teman sekelasnya, karna hari ini ia dipaksa membantu stand café dikelasnya yang kali ini sangat ramai sekali, padahal ia sangat ingin sekali menonton pertunjukkan Orihime dan melihat Orihime yang mengenakan kostum seorang putri.

"Sial,sial,sial,sial" Grimmjow terus saja menggerutu dalam hatinya ia mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin didepan para pengunjung yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan juga berisik. Karna setiap kali Grimmjow datang membawkan pesanan mereka selalu berteriak histeris layakanya seperti melihat seorang artis idala saja.

"Jam berapa kamu istirahat?" tanya salah satu pengunjug café saat Grimmjow datang membawkan minuman kemejanya.

Namun Grimmjow hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin. Ia tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, tak hanya sekali dua kali ia ditanya seperti itu oleh para pengunjung yang datang. Bahkan ada pengunjung yang memaksa meminta nomor telponya juga alamat e-mailnya.

Stand kelas Grimmjow seketika menjadi poluler karna kehadiran Grimmjow, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau Grimmjow itu tampan tak hanya itu ia juga memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat tinggi juga bentuk badannya yang sangat bagus menjadi nilai plus baginya.

Drrtttt…..

ponsel Grimmjow tiba-tiba bergetar, saat dilihat ternyata Renji yang menghubunginya dengan malas Grimmjow menjawabnya.

"Hallo,ada apa Renji?!" tanya Grimmjow dengan malasnya namun setelah menerima telpon dari Renji buru-buru Grimmjow berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan masih mengenakan pakaian butlernya. ia tak perduli dengan teriakan teman-temannya juga omelan dari Uruhara sensei karna lari dari tugas kelas.

"Hei Grimmjow! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Kira teman sekelasnya saat berpapasan dipintu masuk kelas, namun sayangnya Grimmjow sudah berlari sangat jauh.

"Kira kemana Grimmjow?" tanya Hisagi saat menyadari ketidak hadairan Grimmjow didalam kelas

"Entahlah!"

Kira pun kembali bertugas, mau tak mau ia harus menggantikan posisi Grimmjow melayani para tamu, yang terlihat kecewa karna kepergian Grimmjow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Keigo nampak tengah bersiap-siap mengenakan kostum pangerannya diruang ganti, ia terlihat sangat senang sekali karna bisa berperan sebagai Pengeran ditambah yang berperan sebagai tuan Putrinya adalah Orihime, gadis yang sedari kelas satu menjadi incaranya.

Ia terus saja bersiul saat mengenakan kostum pangeran yang menurtunya ini terlalu besar, tapi itu tak masalah untuknya yang terpenting ia bisa berperan bersama dengan Orihime dan juga melakukan sebuah adegan yang sangat ia nantikan.

Sebelum keluar Keigo bercermin sebentar pada sebuah cermin besar yang ada diruangan ini, ia mengecek penampilannya sebentar, takut-takut penampilannya berantakan.

"Aku tampan juga" Keigo memuji dirinya sendiri saat melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri dicermin.

"Hime aku datang" teriak Keigo dengan penuh semangat

BRAKK

Seseorang mendobrak pintu ruangan itu dengan keras, Keigo hanya bisa diam terpaku lebih tepatnya takut karna melihat sosok yang ada dihadapanya kini. Grimmjow menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan membunuh padanya. Keigo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan perlahan dan mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya dengan ragu.

"Grimmjow, apa yang….."

"KAU!" Grimmjow menarik kerah baju Keigo dan menatapnya sangat tajam, Keigo hanya bisa diam pasrah dan berdoa semoga saja ia selamat dari Grimmjow.

Sementara itu Ryou telihat terus mondar-mandir dibelakang panggung, ia telihat sangat bingung, karna sudah sepuluh menit berlalu tapi Keigo yang berperan sebagai Pangeran tak muncul juga membuat stres Ryou juga yang lainnya. Karna hal ini pertunjukkan terhenti sementara dan ini membuat para penonton sedikit kecewa karna dibuat menunggu.

"Astaga! Kemana sibodoh Keigo itu?!" tanya Ryou dengan penuh emosi ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa mau meledak karna ulah Keigo.

"Tenanglah Ryou" ujar Mizuho dengan santai dari mimik wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau Mizuho nampak santai dan tenang sekali berbeda dengan Ryou yang nampak stres.

"Hei Ryou, sampai kapan kami harus menunggu lagi" tanya Midoriko dari balik layar ia mulai sedikit cemas karna para penonton sudah mulai sedikit berisik karna acara tak juga dimulai.

Ryou benar-benar dibuat gila oleh Keigo, ia janji setelah drama ini selesai ia akan menghajar dan memberi pelajaran pada sibodoh Keigo itu.

Tap ..Tap..Tap

Ryou mendengar suara orang yang datang yang dikira olehnya adalah Keigo yang berperan sebagai pangeran buru-buru Ryou menyeretnya naik keatas panggung tanpa sadar dan tahu yang datang bukanlah Keigo melainkan Grimmjow. Teman-temannya yang berada dibelakang panggung hanya bisa diam terpaku juga kaget karna melihat Grimmjow.

"Astaga! Kenapa bisa ia yang mengenakan kostum pangeran? Dimana Keigo?!" tanya Ryou ketika sudah sadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa Grimmjow lebih cocok yang memerankan peran ini dari pada Keigo" Ujar Mizuho

Para penonto dibuat kaget juga terpesona saat melihat Grimmjow yang berjalan diatas panggung terlebih Rukia yang kini berada diatas panggung yang berperan sebagai tujuh kurcaci, ia juga luar biasa kaget sekali. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana ini bisa terjadi lalu dimana Keigo yang seharusnya berperan sebagai pangeran.

Jika ada yang bertanya dimana Keigo, kini ia tengah membantu stand café dikelas Grimmjow dengan diancam juga dipaksa tentunya oleh Grimmjow namun Keigo nampak terlihat senang sekali karna dikelas ini banyak dikunjungi oleh cewe cantik.

"Hei Kira. Bukankah itu murid dari kelas 2-B?" tanya Yumichika saat melihat Keigo melayani para tamu.

"Ia berkata, kalau ia disuruh Grimmjow menggantikannya" jawab Kira seadaanya.

"Begitukah?" seru Yumichika

Orihime hanya bisa diam tertidur didalam peti mati yang berisikan banyak bunga mawar, dengan gugup ia menatikan kedatangan pangeran yang menurutnya adalah Keigo.

Dengan perlahan Grimmjow berjalan kerah Orihime, ia duduk menatap wajah Orihime yang tertidur didalam peti berisikan bunga mawar yang indah.

"Cantik" gumam Grimmjow saat melihat Orihime dalam balutan kostum putri

Para penonton dengan cemas dan deg-degan menantikan adegan selanjutnya yaitu pangeran mencium sang putri. Renji nampak terlihat sangat senang sekali dengan santai ia melihat penampilan Grimmjow ia tak sabar manantikan adegan seru yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Ini pasti akan seru!" ujar Renji dalam hatinya

'Cup'

Grimmjow mencium lembut Orihime tepat dibibirnya, sedangkan Orihime ia sangat terkejut juga marah karna dilatihan juga dinaskah tak ada adegan seperti ini. Buru-buru Orihime bangun dan hendak menampar Keigo yang dipikirnya telah mencium dan merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Kei….." ucapan Orihime terhenti saat melihat pria yang hadapannya kini tengah menyeringai seksi padanya.

"Grimmjow" ucapnya tak percaya

"Ap….."

Grimmjow mencium lembut kembali bibir Orihime dan ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Orihime dicium oleh Grimmjow tapi kali ini didepan banyak orang yang menontonnya. Karna hal ini wajah Orihime banar-benar sangat merah melebihi kepiting rebus dan ia benar-benar sangat malu sekali.

'WAAAAAAAAAA'

Para penonton berteriak histeris saat melihatnya, mereka benar-benar terhibur sekali.

Rukia hanya dapat tersipu malu melihatnya walaupun ia sendiri sudah berciuman dan melakukan hal yang melebihi itu tapi tetap saja saat melihatnya didepan matanya sendiri membuatnya malu sekali.

"Astaga! Berani juga sibodoh itu" celetuk Renji yang merasa senang dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan olah Grimmjow.

Pertunjukkan drama dari kelas Orihime berakhir sangat sukse karna kehadiran Grimmjow ditengah-tengah acara menggantikan Keigo yang berperan sebagai Pangeran juga adegan tambahan yang dilakukan oleh Grimmjow yang sukses membuat riuh dan teriak histeris dari para penonton.

"Kau sangat hebat Orihime" puji Ryou yang merasa senang karna pertunjukkan drama ini berjalan dengan sukses, ia terus memeluk Orihime mengungkapkan rasa kegembirannnya.

"Terima kasih Grimmjow atas adegan tambahan yang kau lakukan" ujar Ryou

"HAH!" Grimmjow nampak kaget sekali dan bingung

"Bukankah didalam naskah tertulis akan ada adegan ciuman?" tanya Grimmjow

"Ya, tapi hanya ciuman di kening, tak lebih" jawab Ryou

"Sial kau Renji. Ternyata kau membohongiku" ujar Grimmjow ia terlihat sangat kesal karna merasa telah tertipu oleh Renji.

Sementara itu Renji tertawa puas melihat hasil pertunjukkan yang dilakukan oleh Grimmjow, ia benar-benar merasa senang karna telah berhasil mengerjainya.

Pertunjukkan drama selesai berbarengan dengan jam istirhat siang, kini keduanya tengah duduk diatas atap sambil menikmati makan siang. Sedangkan Renji dan Rukia memilih untuk makan dikantin sekaligus untuk menghindari amukan dari Grimmjow yang telah tahu kalau ia telah dikerjai oleh Renji.

Orihime masih nampak malu juga sedikit marah pada Grimmjow karna menciumnya diatas panggung terlebih Grimmjow menciumnya didepan banyak orang. Ia mendiamkan Grimmjow bahkan ia makan sambil terus membelakangi Grimmjow.

"Hime, sudahlah jangan marah lagi" Grimmjow mencoba merayu Orihime agar ia mau berbicara dengannya dan didiamkan seperti ini oleh Orihime membuatnya kesal dan frustasi. Grimmjow memutar matanya dengan kesal, ia paling benci mengatakan hal ini namun demi Orihime ia akan mengatakanya.

"Ma,maafkan aku Hime" ucapnya dengan susah payah

Orihime tersenyum mendengarnya, ia berbalik menatap Grimmjow "Ya kumaafkan"

"Terima kasih, Hime"

Kini keduanya pun melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang tadi terasa dingin dan sepi. Grimmjow memakan bekal buatan Orihime yang semakin hari terasa enak. Karna belakangan ini Orihime terus belajar memasak dari Rukia.

Akhirnya acara yang dinantikan pun tiba yaitu pemilihan pangeran sekolah tahun ini ketujuh nominasi pangeran pun telah berdiri diatas panggung termasuk Grimmjow. Para nominasi pangeran nampak tersenyum kearah para penononton atau sekedar melambaikan tangan kepada para penonton tapi itu semua tidak dilakukan oleh Grimmjow. Ia terlihat diam dan wajahanya terlihat sangat bete.

Semua pengunjung dan para murid memadati aula sekolah yang disulap menjadi panggung untuk acara kali ini. Kali ini yang menjadi pembawa acara adalah Hirako guru bahasa inggris yang sangat nyentrik.

Pemenang kali ini ditentukan oleh hasil poling dari para pengunjung yang datag hari ini juga dari seluruh para murid. Dengan cemas Orihime menantikan pengumumanya ia berdoa semoga Grimmjow bisa menang tapi walaupun Grimmjow tak menang sekalipun bagi Orihime ia akan selalu jadi pangeran dihatinya.

"Pangeran sekolah tahun ini adalah….."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karna harus membereskan gedung pertunjukkan bersama yang lainnya Orihime harus pulang malam. Namun Grimmjow dengan setia selalu menunggunya dan mengantarkan Orihime pulang kerumah.

"Terima kasih, karna telah mengantarku pulang" Orihime memberikan helm yang ia pakai kepada Grimmjow.

"Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam" ujar Grimmjow tak lupa ia mencium kening Orihime sebagai ucapan pengantar tidur darinya dan hal itu membuat Orihime tersipu malu. Hari ini banyak sekali kejutan yang diberikan oleh Grimmjow padanya dan ia merasa sangat senang sekali.

Grimmjow langsung melajukan motornya dengan cepat meninggalkan Orihime yang masih tetap berdiri didepan apartemennya melihat kepergian Grimmjow.

Dilehernya kini tergantung sebuah kalung yang sangat cantik sekali, itu adalah kalung Tiffanny hadiah dari Grimmjow karna ia menang menjadi juara dalam kontes pangeran sekolah tahun ini mengalahkan pemenang tahun lalu Ashido dari kelas 3-A dengan perbedaan yang sangat tipis hanya berbeda tiga suara dari Grimmjow.

Orihime sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya begitu pula dengan Rukia dan Renji yang tak menyangka kalau Grimmjow akan menang.

Hari ini Orihime merasa sangat lelah sekali, saat masuk kamar ia pun langsung tidur diatas kasur kecilnya yang terasa empuk dengan perlahan Orihime memejamkan matanya dan menuju kealam mimpinya.

Seperti biasa setiap pagi Grimmjow selalu menjemput Orihime dan berangkat kesekolah bersama dan mereka berdua akan berjalan dikoridor sekolah bersama, namun kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda saat mereka berjalan bersama.

Semua sisiwi memandangi Grimmjow dengan pandangn memuja dan terpesona bahkan kini ada beberapa sisiwi yang berani menyapa Grimmjow saat berpapasan dengannya. Membuat Orihime juga Grimmjow kaget dibuatnya.

"Kini kau Populer ya Grimmjow!" seru Kira teman sebangkunya saat Grimmjow duduk dibangkunya.

"Ck! Hal itu sangat merepotkan" ujar Grimmjow yang merasa sedikit terganggu dengan ulah para sisiwi yang kini tengah berdiri didepan kelasnya menatap dirinya dengan perasaan kagum. Grimmjow pun sedikit merasa heran dengan hal ini namun ia tak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

Hari ini Grimmjow mengikuti pelajaran seperti teman-temannya karna ia sudah berjanji pada Orihime akan mengikuti pelajaran dengan benar dan tidak akan pernah membolos sekolah atau pelajaran lagi.

Jika Grimmjow melakukan hal itu Orihime berjanji akan mengabulkan satu permintaan dari Grimmjow dan ini membuatnya semangat untuk bersekolah dan mengikuti pelajaran dikelas. Kini semangat belajarnya mulai tumbuh seiring kebersamaanya dengan Orihime yang membawa dampak positif padanya.

Pelajaran hari ini ada olahraga, karna sudah lama membolos pelajaran dan tak masuk sekolah Grimmjow tak tahu jadwal pelajaran dan karna hal itu kini ia lupa membawa seragam olahraga hal hasil ia memaksa meminjam seragam teman sekelasnya.

"Hei lihat Midoriko, bukankah itu Grimmjow" teriak Nanao yang membuat sebagian murid cewe yang berada dikelas memasak berlari kearah jendela untuk melihat Grimmjow yang tengah bermain sepak bola.

"Tampannya!" seru Ryou yang kini ikut-ikutan jadi memuja Grimmjow.

"Kau benar, andai saja ia menjadi pangeranku" ujar Midoriko tanpa sadar kalu perkataanya sedikit membuat cemburu Orihime yang medengarnya.

Jika tahu kalau jadi pemenang dikontes itu dampaknya akan seperti ini Orihime tak mau meminta Grimmjow untuk ikut dan memenangi kontes itu. Padahal niat Orihime hanya ingin mengubah image Grimmjow menjadi baik tapi sepertinya ia salah besar.

Dengan perasaan kesal Orihime terus mengaduk-aduk adonan kuenya dengan cepat melampiaskan kecemburuannya pada adonan kue yang dibuatnya.

"Hei pirang oper bola itu padaku" teriak Grimmjow saat tengah berada didepan gawang yang dijaga oleh Hisagi.

"Ck! Selalu saja ia memanggilku seperti itu. Memangnya ia lupa namaku?!" gerutu Kira saat mengoper bola kearah Grimmjow yang selalu saja menyebutnya pirang padahal mereka sekelas sejak kelas satu.

"GOLLLLLL" teriak Grimmjow dengan kencang saat berhasil memasukkan bola kegawang yang dijaga oleh Hisagi. Grimmjow disambut oleh teman-temannya karna berhasil menjebol gawang Hisagi yang terkenal dengan sebagai penjaga gawang terbaik , maklum saja karna ia dan teman klub sepak bolanya adalah juara nasional tahun ini.

Priitttttt

Tanda peliut pertandingan pun berakhir Grimmjow dan timnya pun menang dengan skor tipis satu kosong.

Karna merasa gerah dan keringatan Grimmjow membuka baju olahraganya memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya tanpa tahu kalu para murid perempuan dikelas Orihime tengah melihatnya dari ruang memasak. Hal ini mengundang teriakkan histeris dari para sisiwi yang berada dikelas memasak saat melihatnya.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus kawan. Mengapa kau tak mencoba masuk dalam klub sepak bola saja" bujuk Hisagi yang merupakan salah satu anggota klub sepok bola disekolah.

"Aku tak berminat" Grimmjow menolakknya dengan dingin

Namun Hisagi tak pernah menyerah untuk selalu membujuk Grimmjow untuk masuk kedalam klubnya walau selalu ditolak oleh Grimmjow. Karna menurut Hisagi Grimmjow memilki bakat untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat.

XXXXXXXXX

Hari ini Grimmjow mangajak Orihime ketaman hiburan lebih tepatnya kencan untuk pertama kalinya juga sebagai hadiah ulang tahun darinya, karna ia baru saja tahu kalau tanggal tiga september kemarin Orihime berulang tahun dari Rukia istri dari sahabatnya Renji.

"Grimmjow lihat ada balon" tunjuk Orihime dengan riang pada seorang paman penjual balon ditaman hiburan hal ini mengingatkannya dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau suka sekali dengan balon?" tanya Grimmjow melirik balon berwarna biru yang dipegang erat oleh Orihime.

Orihime hanya mengangguk senang menjawabnya. Grimmjow tak habis pikir kalau Orihime sebegitu sukanya dengan balon seperti anak kecil namun disitulah menurutnya sisi manis darinya.

Orihime nampak begitu senang memegangi balon berwarna biru ditanganya yang dibelikan oleh Grimmjow. Ia tak malu membawanya kemana-mana walaupun mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung yang melihatnya, namun ia tak perduli.

Seharian mereka bermain ditaman hiburan, Orihime mencoba semua wahana yang ada tanpa ada rasa lelah sedikitpun darinya. Kini setelah seharian bermain perut mereka terasa lapar dan kini mereka berdua tengah duduk makan disebuah restaurant yang cukup mewah didalam taman hiburan. Grimmjow memesan banyak makan untuk Orihime ia ingin Orihime makan dengan banyak.

"Enak!" ujar Orihime saat mencoba daging steak yang dipesankan oleh Grimmjow.

"Makanlah yang banyak" ujar Grimmjow sambil meminum secangkir kopi hitam kesukaannya.

"Hmm" Orihime mengangguk senang dan terus makan dengan lahapnya melihat itu Grimmjow sangat senang.

Setelah makan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mampir kesebuah taman dipusat kota untuk menikmati pemandangan disana. Mereka duduk dibangku taman berdua ditaman ini mereka tak hanya berdua saja karna ada banyak pasangan yang duduk ditaman ini untuk memnikmati pemandangan malam ditaman ini.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Grimmjow. Aku sangat senang sekali" ujar Orihime yang merasa sangat senang karna seharian ini bermain bersama dengan Grimmjow. Balon yang dibelikan oleh Grimmjow pun masih ada dan tetap ia pegang.

Grimmjow tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, lalu ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung jaketnya dan memberikan pada Orihime, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah marun padanya.

"Ini!?"

"Bukahlah"

Saat membukanya Orihime sangat kaget sekali karna itu adalah sebuah cincin yang sangat indah, Orihime hampir saja menangsi saat melihatnya. Grimmjow memakaikannya dijari manis Orihime dan mencium jari Orihime yang terpasang cincin darinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hime" ucap Grimmjow

"Terima kasih, Grimmjow" Orihime menangis terharu saat menerimanya dan ia pun memeluk Grimmjow mengungkapkan kebahagiannya.

Disaat mereka tengah menikmati moment romantis ini tiba-tiba terdengan suara jeritan seorang gadis yang tengah diganggu oleh beberapa preman ditaman ini. Orihime meminta Grimmjow untuk menolongnya karna dulu ia pernah mengalami hal seperti itu tapi saat itu untung saja ada Grimmjow jika tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"No, let me go" teriak seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang dikuncir dua itu dengan menggunakan bahasa asing pada beberapa preman yang menggodanya dan mencoba menariknya untuk ikut mereka.

"Ayo no…"

"Hei!" teriak Grimmjow mencoba menghentikan aksi mereka

"Mau apa kau bocah?" tanya salah seorang preman tersebut yang mencengkram erat tangan gadis itu. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau gadis itu sangat ketakutan sekali dan dari wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau gadis itu bukanlah orang jepang dan juga seorang nona muda karna gaun yang dipakai oleh gadis itu yang terlihat mahal.

"Lepaskan gadis itu dari tangan kotor kalian"

"Cih! Cari mati kau bocah" teriak preman itu sambil melayangkan tinjunya pada Grimmjow

BUAGH…..

Grimmjow menghajar mereka semua dengan mudahnya setelah dihajar oleh Grimmjow mereka semua lari ketakutan meninggalkan Grimmjow juga gadis itu.

"Are you okay?" tanya Grimmjow dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris yang sangat fasih

"Yes" jawab gadis itu yang masih telihat kaget dan ketakutan itu terlihat jelas sekali karna tubuh gadis itu masih gemetaran. Grimmjow juga melihat gaun gadis itu sedikit robek dibagian atas dan sedikit menampilkan bagian depannya.

"Wear it to cover up your body" Grimmjow memberikan jaketnya

" Thank you for helping me and also his coat " ujar gadis itu

"You're welcome young lady" Grimmjow tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan gadis itu karna tak lama beberapa pria berjas hitam datang menghampiri gadis itu.

Hati gadis itu berdebar-debar dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencangnya, ia memegangi dadanya yang terus berdebar"This is called the love" gadis itu terus memandangi penggung Grimmjow yang terus menjauh darinya.

Selama didalam mobil pikrannya terus memikirkan kejadian itu ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya lagi dan mengenalnya bahkan ia ingin memilikinya. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Grimmjow ia memeluk erat jaket milik Grimmjow dan mencium aroma tubuh Grimmjow.

"I hope we will meet again" gumam gadis itu dalam hatinya

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia duduk termenung di jendela kamarnya, ia menopang dagunya menatap langit disore hari. Tak terasa sudah hampir tiga bulan berlalu semenjak ia menikah dengan Renji walaupun tanpa restu dari sang ayah. Ia menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menenangkan pergulatan dalam hatinya juga pikirannya. Karna tadi siang ia mendapatkan berita dari sebuah stasiun televisi tentang kabar sang ayah Byakuya Kuchiki. Beliau jatuh sakit dan kini tengah dirawat disebuah rumah sakit ternama dikota.

"Apa ayah baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dalam hati sambil terus menatap langit sore yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak menjadi gelap menandakan hari akan berganti malam.

Rukia bukannya tak mau menemui sang ayah atau menjenguknya dirumah sakit namun ia masih ingat betul penolakkan sang ayah terhadap dirinya yang telah dianggap sebagai aib keluarga juga sikap dingin sang ayah yang menolak dengan tegas Renji sebagai suaminya. Ia sudah tak mau terluka terlebih melukai hati Renji karna sikap dari keluarganya.

Tanpa terasa langit diluar sudah menjadi gelap dan itu adalah pertanda waktunya ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Tadaima" teriak Renji dari pintu depan

"Okaeri" sahut Rukia dari arah dapur buru-buru ia menghampiri Renji untuk menyambutnya pulang kerja.

"Hmm, baunya enak, kau masak apa hari ini Rukia?" tanya Renji saat mencium aroma sedap makanan dari arah dapur.

"Kari kesukaanmu. Ya sudah kau cepat madi dulu sana, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" Rukia mendorong tubuh Renji kekamar mandi karna setelah menikah ia baru tahu kalau Renji sangat malas sekali untuk mandi dan hal itu sangat dibenci oleh Rukia, karna ia sangat benci orang yang jorok.

Selama Renji mandi Rukia menyiapkan makan malam di meja, walaupun Renji tak bisa memberikan kehidupan yang mewah baginya namun Renji bisa memberikan sesuatu yang sangat ia butuhkan yaitu sebuah kasih sayang dan perasaan cinta yang tulus padanya yang tidak Rukia dapatkan dari keluarganya terlebih dari sang ayah.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Renji saat keduanya tengah duduk bersama dimeja makan menikmati makan malam bersama.

"Seperti biasa, menyenangkan" jawabnya dengan diiringi senyuman

"Benarkah?!" tanya Renji untuk memastikan kembali karna ia melihat Rukia tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan ia harap itu bukanlah hal yang besar. Ia tak mau melihat Rukia sedih atau menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya karna kini ia adalah suaminya dan ia sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Rukia

Cuaca malam ini sangat terasa dingin sekali, maklum karna sudah memasuki bulan desember musim dingin pun tiba bahkan salju pun sudah mulai turun. Malam ini Rukia tak bisa tidur ia masih sangat cemas dan memikrikan kondisi sang ayah yang jatuh sakit. Ia mencoba kembali memejamkan matanya dan beristirahat karna besok ia harus bersekolah.

"Hatciimmm" Orihime bersin dengan kerasnya, ia merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya udara pagi ini terasa sangat dingin sekali memaksanya untuk merapatkan jaket tipis yang dipakainya dengan erat.

"Pagi Grimmjow" sapa Orihime dengan ramahnya tak lupa diiringi oleh senyuman hangat darinya sambil terus merapatkan jaket ditubuhnya.

"Pagi juga Hime, naiklah" balas Grimmjow

"Hatciimmm" Orihime bersin lagi kali ini sampai keluar sedikit ingus dari hidungnya, buru-buru Orihime mengelapnya takut Grimmjow jijik melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow membuka jaket tebalnya dan hal ini membuat Orihime bingung juga heran apalagi setelah Grimmjow memberikannya pada Orihime dan menyuruhnya untuk memakainya.

"Ini?!"

"Ck! Pakai ini dan jangan protes" Grimmjow memakaikan jaket tebalnya yang terasa kedodoran untuk Orihime karna kebesaran.

"Lalu dirimu bagaimana?" tanya Orihime dengan khawatir karna Grimmjow tak memakai jaket dan hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah padahal udara pagi ini sangat dingin sekali.

Grimmjow menarik kedua tangan Orihime untuk memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Orihime tersipu malu karnanya walaupun hal ini selalu ia lakukan saat naik motor bersama Grimmjow. Tapi tetap saja ia selalu merasa malu jika Grimmjow menariknya untuk memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat erat.

"Kau cukup peluk aku dengan erat seperti ini" ujar Grimmjow sambil menyalakan motornya.

'BRUUMMM'

Grimmjow melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat ia tak memperdulikan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah yang tipis. Baginya pelukkan erat dari Orihime sudah cukup membuatnya merasa hangat.

Setelah menjadi pemenang kontes pangeran sekolah tahun ini, mendadak Grimmjow menjadi sangat populer dan terkenal dikalangan para sisiwi padahal dulu ia sangat ditakuti dan dijauhi oleh semuanya karna takut. Tapi kini banyak sisiwi yang sudah berani menyapa Grimmjow secara terang-terangan. Bahkan ada yang nekat memberikan surat cinta pada Grimmjow dan menyatakan cinta padanya padahal mereka semua telah mengetahui dengan jelas kalau Grimmjow berpacaran dengan Orihime.

Bagi Grimmjow sendiri gadis yang spesial dihatinya hanya Orihime Inoue seoarang tak ada yang lain, cukup dengan bersama Orihime ia merasa senang dan nyaman. Karna satu-satunya gadis yang dicintainya kini hanya Orihime dan dunianya hanya berpusat padanya.

Natal sebentar lagi tiba, Orihime sudah jauh-jauh hari meyiapkan kado untuk Grimmjow. Karna ia tak memiliki banyak uang hal hasil Orihime merajut sebuah syal berwarna biru untuk Grimmjow. Karna uang yang ia miliki hanya cukup untuk membuat sebuah syal maklum saja karna selama ini ia hidup dari uang peninggalan sang kakak dan juga bantuan dari saudara jauhnya untuk biaya sekolah.

Sudah hampir satu minggu ini Orihime terus merajut syal untuk Grimmjow, hingga larut malam karna itu kantung matanya terlihat tebal dan matanya sedikit menghitam karna kurang tidur.

"Hei mata panda!" ledek Grimmjow saat menjemputnya dikelas untuk pulang bersama.

Orihime menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengarnya, ia merasa kesal dengan sebutan dari Grimmjow, ia pun meninggalkan Grimmjow dengan berjalan duluan tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Hei Hime" teriak Grimmjow

Namun Orihime terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakkan dari Grimmjow yang terlihat kesal karna ulahnya. Ia tak perduli karna Grimmjow mengatainya dengan sebutan mata panda dan itu membuat Orihime sangat kesal. Berarti yang secara tidak langsung Grimmjow mengatainya jelek.

"Hime tunggu aku" Grimmjow berlari dikoridor mengejar Orihime yang terus saja jalan tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang terus berteriak.

XXXXXXXX

Hari natal pun tiba, Gin juga Rangiku mengadakan pesta Natal dirumah mereka besama dengan Grimmjow juga Renji tak lupa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing yang ikut datang kepesta natal dirumah Gin. Suasana kediaman Gin sangat meriah malam ini Rangiku masak banyak sekali, hari ini mereka pun sengaja menutup toko dengan cepat.

"Mari bersulang" Rangiku mengakat gelas yang berisikan bir ditangannya ke atas. Mereka pun bersulang bersama namun Orihime dan Rukia tak ikut minum bir. Mereka berdua hanya minum jus jeruk yang disediakan oleh Rangiku.

Saat mereka tengah menikmati pesta tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu toko. Padahal Gin sudah menuliskan dipintu masuk kalau restaurant sudah tutup. Gin pun kepintu depan untuk memberitahukan yang dikiranya adalah pelanggan untuk kembali karna restaurant sudah tutup.

"Mohon ma….." Gin terdiam saat melihat orang dihadapannya sesaat ia tak bisa berbicara saat melihatnya.

"Lama tak jumpa Gin" sapa pria itu dengan ramahnya tak lupa diiringi dengan senyuman lembut nya.

Karna merasa lama Rangiku pun menyusul sang suami kedepan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Saat Rangiku kedepan untuk menyusul sang suami ia pun sama terkejutnya saat melihat pria itu.

"Kau!" teriak Rangiku tak percaya tubuhnya terasa beku saat.

"Ah, Rangiku apa kabar?" sapa pria itu dengan ramah

Keduanya masih diam terpaku melihat sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya. Karna orany yang ada dihadapan mereka kini adalah Sousuke Aizen. Teman lama mereka berdua juga ayah kandung dari Grimmjow yang sangat dibencinya.

"Hei kenapa mereka berdua lama sekali" Tanya Renji

"Entahlah. Coba kau lihat mereka" pinta Grimmjow

Gin dan Rangiku pun datang namun kali ini mereka tak sendirian karna seseorang mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Grimmjow terlihat sangat marah sekali saat tahu siapa yang ada dibelakang mereka. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosinya yang datang tiba-tiba saat melihat sosok pria dibelakang Gin dan Rangiku.

"Mau apa kau kemari. Hah !" Grimmjow mengcengkram erat kerah baju Aizen saat Aizen menghampirinya dan henadak memeluknya. Grimmjow terlihat sangat marah sekali dan membeci Aizen yang telah dianggapnya membunuh ibunya dan membuatnya menderita.

"Grimmjow tenanglah" Gin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Grimmjow dari Aizen.

"Sudahlah Gin" Aizen menahan Gin untuk ikut campur dalam urusannya dengan Grimmjow.

Aizen menatap lembut Grimmjow anaknya yang telah lama tak ia jumpai. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Aizen membuat jijik Grimmjow.

"Apa kabar anakku?" Tanya Aizen dengan lembut

BUAGH

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Aizen ia malah Grimmjow meninju wajah Aizen dan membuat kaget semua orang yang ada dihdapannya saat ini. Orihime hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat semuanya. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan mati rasa, kakinya tak bisa ia gerakan sedikitpun dan tenggorokkan terasa tercekat hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sama sekali. Semuanya terasa sangat tiba-tiba dihadapanya.

"Aku bukan anakmu dan kau bukan ayahku" ujar Grimmjow yang tanpa langsung telah menyakiti perasaan Aizen. Bagaimanapun Grimmjow adalah anak kandungnya darah dagingnya sendiri.

Grimjjow pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Gin tanpa pamit sedikitpun pada orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu bahkan ia tek memperdulikan keberadaan Orihime.

Sesaat Orihime tersadar akan semua keterkejutannya ia pun mengejar Grimmjow keluar Karna merasa khawatir dengannya.

"Kami pamit dulu. Gin dan Rangiku. Terima kasih atas hidangannya" ucap Orihime sebelum pergi mengejar Grimmjow keluar.

Grimmjow buru-buru menyalakan motornya, ia benar-benar benci sekali melihat wjaah sanga ayah yang sudah hampir lima tahun ini tak ia lihat sama sekali.

"Brengsek!" racau Grimmjow yang merasa amat sangat marah juga kesal

BRUUMMMM

Grimmjow mulai mengegas motornya dengan kencang untung saja Orihime masih keburu mengejarnya. Ia menahan Grimmjow untuk pergi terlebih meninggalkannya sendirian disini.

"Kumohon tunggu, Grimmjow"

"Orihime" ujarnya

Grimmjow memeluk tubuh Orihime dengan erat menumpahkan semuanya pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya kini. Kini ia benar-benar butuh tempat untuk bersandar dan menenangkan hati juga pikirannya. Orang yang selama ini paling ia benci dan tak ia ingin temui sama sekali kini malah muncul dihadapannya membuatnya mengingat kembali masa lalu kecilnya yang terasa kelam bersama dengan sang ibu.

TBC

A/N : mohon maaf karna ada sedikit perubahan jadinya chapter 7 dipublish ulang dengan banyak tamabahan diceritanya agar sedikit panjang. Jika ada yang berkenan mohon RnR. Mohon maaf kalau masih menemukan banyak kesalahan di lanjutan fic kali ini.

Salam hangat, Inoue Tsukatsa ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Tite kubo

Rate : T

Genre : Romance&Friendship

SEMANGAT,SEMAGAT,SEMANGAT ^^

Mohon maaf kalau cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya namun saya akan terus berusaha dan belajar membuatnya sebaik mungkin dan saya mohon jika ada yang tak menyukai cerita ini tolong **DIBACK** saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Grimmjow hanya diam menatap gelas putih yang berisikan susu hangat ditangannya yang mulai mendingin. Entah sudah beberapa puluh menit berlalu ia bersikap seperti itu. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang ia katakan saat ia sampai di apartemen Orihime.

Grimmjow hanya diam membisu seolah-olah ia hanya sendirian tak ada seorapun diekatnya. Padahal sedari tadi Orihime selalu duduk disampingnya menemaninya berharap Grimmjow mau sedikit menceritakan masalahnya juga kejadian saat dikediaman Gin.

Orihime menghela nafasnya dengan berat, ia tahu apa yang tengah dialami oleh sang kekasih saat ini namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar ia bisa membantunya dan mengurangi sedikit beban dihati Grimmjow.

"Jika kau ingin sendirian. Aku…..."

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon" Grimmjow memotong perkataan Orihime. Ia menggegam erat tangan Orihime agar tak pergi dari sisinya.

Orihime pun kembali duduk dan menemaninya, namun Grimmjow masih tetap diam membisu dan tak berbicara sedikitpun padanya. Orihime hanya bisa diam menemani Grimmjow yang terus terdiam. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh sang kekasih.

"Ibuku meninggal saat usiaku masih berusia delapan tahun" Ucap Grimmjow yang mulai berbicara dan memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

Orihime menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan tak percaya saat mendengarkannya. Dengan setia Orihime mendengarkan setiap perkataan dari kekasihnya. Grimmjow meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi hanya ia pegang ke atas meja. Ia menatap Orihime dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Ibuku meninggal karna bunuh diri" Ucapnya dengan sendu dan dapat dilihat kalau matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Baginya menceritakan tentang sang ibu sangat sensitif dan menguras emosinya tak jarang ia akan menangis jika mengingat kembali tentang sang ibu yang telah tiada.

Orihime benar-benar sangat kaget sekali saat Grimmjow mengatakannya. Dengan perlahan Grimmjow mau bercerita tentang keluaraganya pada Orihime. Juga siapa dirinya yang sebenaranya pada Orihime.

XXXXXXXXX

Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, tak ada orang yang tahu banyak mengenai dirinya bahkan siapa keluarganya. Datang sebagai anak baru dikelas satu yang langsung membuat heboh seantero sekolah karna ulah dan sikapnya yang sangat tak terduga karna berani menghajar beberapa anak-anak kelas tiga hingga masuk rumah sakit karna mengganggu tidur siangnya diatap sekolah. Padahal ia baru masuk sekolah selama seminggu.

Grimmjow tak dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah karna Gin juga Ranggiku selaku walinya memohon pada kepala sekolah yang merupakan gurunya saat bersekolah dulu untuk memberikan Grimmjow kesempatan untuk tetap bersekolah.

Walaupun terbilang anak yang sangat bermasalah disekolah namun dalam bidang pelajaran ia bisa dibilang sangat pintar. Itu terbukti dengan nilai ujiannya yang selalu bagus dan selalu menjadi yang teratas dalam ujian. Walaupun begitu banyak orang yang menyangsingkan kemurnian nilai ujiannya, banyak pihak yang menganggap dirinya berbuat curang dalam ujian.

Grimmjow Sebenarnya lahir dari sebuah keluarga kaya raya. Ibunya bernama Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck seorang nona bangsawan asal perancis berdarah campuran Jepang yang ia dapat dari sang ibu. Sedangkan sang ayah adalah Sousuke Aizen seorang pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses di Jepang. Keduanya menikah karna dijodohkan oleh keluarga masing-masing yang berlandaskan pernikahn bisinis semata. Setelah dua tahun membina rumah tangga akhirnya Nellie mengandung dan melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang tampan juga sehat disebuah rumah sakit di Amerika.

"Selamat nyonya. Bayi anda sangat tampan!" Ujar seorang perawat sambil menyerahkan bayinya yang sudah dibersihkan dan terbungkus rapi kain berwarna biru.

Nelliel menangis saat menggendongnya untuk pertama kali, ia mengecup lembut pipi bayinya ia banar-benar sangat bahagia saat ini. Dengan penuh perasaan Nelliel memberikan asi pertamanya untuk bayinya.

"Terima kasih, karna telah hadir dihidup bunda" Ucap Nelliel sambil terus mengusap lembut kepala bayinya dengan lembut dan sesekali menciumnya.

Saat Nelliel melahirkan dirumah sakit, Aizen tak ada disisinya untuk menemaninya atau memberikan semangat padanya saat melahirkan putra pertama mereka berdua. Bahkan setelah dua hari paska melahirkan pun Aizen tetap tak datang untuk melihat dirinya juga bayinya. Aizen hanya menghubunginya lewat ponsel untuk memberikan ucapan selamat padanya dan tak lebih.

Sikap Aizen semakin hari semakin dingin padanya terlebih setelah kehadiran Grimmjow dikehidupan mereka berdua. Nelliel terpaksa memberikan nama sendiri untuk bayinya karna Aizen menolak untuk memberikan nama.

"Selamat pagi sayang" Sapa Nellie saat melihat Aizen tengah duduk dimeja makan sambil membaca Koran paginya.

Aizen hanya diam saja dan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun dan masih tetap setia dan fokus membaca Koran paginya dengan serius.

"Ibu!" Teriak seorang bocah kecil berambut biru dan bermata biru yang tingginya baru sekitar seratus sepuluh sentimeter itu tengah berjalan pelan menghampiri Nelliel yang tengah berada didapur.

"Ah! Anak ibu. Selamat pagi sayang" Nelliel mencium pipi kanan Grimmjow dan menggendongnya kemeja makan untuk sarapan bersama dengan Aizen.

Kini usia Grimmjow telah berusia lima tahun dan ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat juga sangat cerdas. Nelliel pun telah memasukkannya ke taman kanak-kanak yang terkenal didekat kota dan setiap hari Nelliel selalu menemani dan mengantarkan Grimmjow.

"Ibu" Panggil Grimmjow kecil dengan ragu-ragu pada sang ibu yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Nelliel tanpa menoleh dan masih tetap fokus menyetir dan terus melihat kedepan.

"Apa ayah sayang padaku?" Grimmjow menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

Hati Nellie merasa sangat miris dan sedih saat mendengarnya karna semenjak Grimmjow lahir hingga saat ini tak pernah sekalipun Aizen menggendongnya ataupun memeluknya sama sekali bahkan sikapnya juga sangat dingin pada Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja sayang. Ayah sangat menayangimu percayalah pada ibu" ucapny dengan dusta Nelliel benar-benar tak mau menyakiti perasaan Grimmjow.

"Benarkah itu ibu?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan wajah yang berbinar.

Nellie tersenyum palsu menanggapinya, ia merasa benar-benar bersalah pada Grimmjow karna ia harus berbohong padanya.

"Maafkan ibu, sayang" Ucapnya dalam hati

Jam didinding telah menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Namun Aizen belum juga pulang dari kantor dengan setia Nelliel menunggu kedatangannya diruang tamu hingga ia tertidur diatas sofa. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil masuk yang pastinya itu adalah suara mobil Aizen dengan cepat Nelliel pun bangun dan menyambut Aizen.

"Okaeri" Ucap Nelliel dengan lembut menyambut kedatangan Aizen yang baru pulang yang ia piker itu dari kantor. Nelliel bisa mencium sedikit bau alkohol dari tubuh sang suami. Namun ia tak mau curiga atau berprasangka buruk padanya.

"Besok kau tak usah menungguku seperti ini lagi. Tidurlah, ini sudah malam" Ujar Aizen sambil berjalan kearah kamar meninggalkan Nelliel.

Saat dikamar Nelliel mencoba membantu Aizen untuk membukakan dasinya namun hal itu ditolak oleh Aizen dengan menepis tangan Nelliel dari dasinya. Dengan dingin ia berkata kalau ia tak mau disentuh olehnya.

Diam-diam tanpa mereka berdua sadari Grimmjow kecil tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mereka berdua yang terbuka sedikit karna Nelliel lupa untuk menguncinya dengan rapat. Griimjow dapat mendengar pertengkaran hebat keduanya saat Nelliel mencoba membahas sikap Aizen pada Grimmjow.

Saat Aizen membuka dasinya dapat Nelliel lihat dengan jelas, kalau sileher sang suami banyak terdapat kiss mark.

"Apa maksudnya dengan ini Aizen-kun?" Tanya Nelliel yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Aizen hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Nelliel yang dianggapnya tak penting dan masih sibuk membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Jawab aku Aizen-kun. Jangan hanya terus diam" Nelliel mencengkram erat tangan Aizen, ia benar-benar emosi dengan sikap Aizen yang tak menggubris pertanyaanya.

Aizen menatapnya dengan malas " Tak perlu kau jawab. Kau sendiri sudah mengerti apa ini" Tunjuk Aizen pada kiss mark dilehernya.

Nelliel menangis saat mendengarnya, hatinya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tahu sedari awal pernikahan ini tak akan pernah berjalan dengan baik dan bahagia. Namun ia menaruh sedikit harapan ketika kehadiran Grimmjow di tengah-tengah kehidupan rumah tangganya yang akan membawa dampak yang baik bagi keduanya, namun sepertinya ia salah dan terlalu berharap tinggi. Sikap Aizen malah semakin dingin padanya terlebih pada Grimmjow anaknya sendiri, darah daginya.

"Apa salahku. Apa kekuranganku hingga kau tega berbuat seperti ini!?" Tanya Nelliel ditengah tangisnya. Ia sudah jatuh terduduk didekat kasur dan menangis namun Aizen terlihat sangat cuek dan tak perduli sama sekali padanya.

Aizen berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Nelliel , ia menatap wajah Nelliel sebentar ia memegang dagunya dan memaksa Nelliel untuk menatap wajahnya yang menatapnya dengah datar.

"Aku tak pernah mencintaimu sama sekali. Bagiku kau hanya pion untuk menuju puncak kesuksesaanku" Ucapnya dengan dingin.

Nelliel sangat terkejut saat mendengarkannya ia tak percaya kalau selama ini Aizen hanya memanfaatkanya juga keluarganya hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri dalam mencapai kesuksesaan yang ia raih saat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Grimmjow, anak kita? Apa artinya dia untukmu Aizen-kun!?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan semua pertanyaan dihatinya selama ini mengenai sikap dingin dan acuh Aizen pada Grimmjow.

Aizen terkekeh geli saat mendengarnya "Anak? Dia anak mu, bukan anakku. Bagiku ia tak penting sama sepertimu" Ucapnya dengan dingin dan kejam setelah itu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Nelliel yang perasaan telah hancur karna perbuatannya, namun Aizen tak perduli sama sekali baginya yang terpenting adalah kekayaan dan kekuasaan.

Nelliel duduk menangis meratapi ini semua, ia merasa sangat sedih dan terluka dengan sikap dan perkataan dari Aizen yang begitu kejam dan dingin. Ia sadar sedari awal kalau pernikahan ini tak dilandasi dengan cinta. Namun dengan seiring berjalannya waktu Nelliel mulai jatuh cinta padanya yang selalu bersikap lembut padanya.

Diam-diam tanpa mereka berdua sadari Grimmjow kecil mendengarkan semuanya lewat celah pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Grimmjow hanya terdiam terpaku mendengarnya, ia tak percaya kalau sang ayah tak mau mengakuinya sebagai anak dan kini ia tahu penyebab sikap dingin sang ayah padanya. Mulai saat itu didalam hati Grimmjow telah tertanam rasa benci pada sang ayah. Diusianya yang masih sangat kecil ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

Semenjak kejadian itu hubungan keduanya semakin memburuk. Aizen selalu pulang larut malam bahkan ia tak pernah pulang sama sekali. Kelurga ini jauh sekali dari kata bahagia dan harmonis.

Tak jarang Grimmjow selalu mendengarkan tangisan sang ibu juga pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya didepan matanya sendiri.

Namun Nelliel selalu bersikap pura-pura ceria dan bahagia didepan Grimmjow dengan selalu menampilkan senyuman palsu pada Grimmjow. Ia tak mau menunjukkan kesedihan dan kegundahan hatinya pada buah hatinya. Cukup ia yang menanggung dan mengalami ini semuanya seorang diri.

XXXXXXX

Hari ini Nelliel mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dirumah untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Grimmjow yang kedelapan tahun. Nelliel sudah membuatkan kue dan memasak makanan kesukaan Grimmjow dihari istimewanya ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun Grimmjow" Ucap Nelliel sambil memeluk dan mencium buah hatinya yang saat ini tengah berulang tahun. Tak lupa Nelliel memberikan sebuah hadiah spesial padanya.

"Terima kasih ibu. Ini apa?!" Tunjuk Grimmjow pada sebuah benda besar yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna merah muda didepannya.

"Bukalah. Ini dari ibu" Ujarnya dengan diiringi oleh senyuman yang lebar pada Grimmjow.

Dengan perasaan gembira juga penasaran Grimmjow membuka bungkusan itu dengan hati-hati dan saat ia buka ternyata itu adalah sebuah boneka beruang berwarna biru yang sangat besar.

"Wah besarnya!" Ucapnya dengan riang sambil memeluk erat boneka pemeberian sang ibu. Ia sangat senang dan selalu menghargai setiap pemberian sang ibu padanya. Apapun yang diberikan oleh sang ibu akan selalu ia simpan dengan baik dan akan selalu menjadi barang berharga untuknya kelak.

"Jika kau rindu pada ibu. Kau cukup memelukknya dengan erat. Anggap saja itu adalah ibu" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang sedikit sendu. Grimmjow terlihat sangat bingung dan penasaran dengan sikap sang ibu.

"Maksud ibu?" Tannya Grimmjow dengan penasaran dan heran dengan perkataan sang ibu seolah-olah sang ibu akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

Nelliel hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan memeluk erat tubuh sang anak. Grimmjow hanya diam saja dengan sikap sang ibu yang belakangan ini sedikit bersikap aneh.

"Ibu!" Panggil Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow berjanjilah pada ibu. Kau akan menjadi anak yang hebat dan kuat" Ucap Nelliel dengan berwajah sendu pada putranya.

"Ya ibu. Aku akan menjadi pria yang kuat dan melindungi ibu"

"Anak pintar" Nelliel mengacak-acak rambut Grimmjow dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ayo kita makan kuenya"

"Hmm" Grimmjow mengangguk dengan penuh semangat menanggapinya.

Malam itu keduanya menikmati pesta kecil ini dengan gembira. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia tak henti-hentinya Grimmjow tertawa dan tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu sang ibu juga sikap jahil sang ibu pada dirinya. Setelah puas berpesta dan bermain akhirnya Grimmjow tertidur disofa sambil memeluk boneka beruang pemberian darinya. Nelliel menggendongnya kekamarnya dan membaringkannya dikasur dan menyelimutinya.

"Ibu" Grimmjow mengigau menyebutkan namanya.

Nelliel tesenyum miris saat mendengarkannya. Ia pun duduk disamping Grimmjow dan memandangi wajah damai buah hatinya. Ia mengusap rambut anaknya dan menyusuri setiap sudut wajah putranya yang semakin lama semakin mirip dengan Aizen.

"Maafkan ibu Grimmjow. Ibu sangat menyangimu" Ucapnya dalam hati. Nelliel pun menciun kening Grimmjow setelah itu ia meninggalkan kamar Grimmjow dan kembali kekamarnya untuk berisirahat.

TOK..TOK..TOK…TOK

Seorang pelayan terus saja menggendor pintu kamar Nelliel dengan keras. Karna sudah dua puluh menit berlalu ia menggedor pintu kamarnya dan terus memanggil sang Nyonnya tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali ia pun semakin nampak cemas dan khawatir sekali pada keadaan sang nyonya.

"Molly. Kenapa kau terus mengetuk kamar nyonya dengan keras?" Tanya Nroita sang kepala pelayan dikeluarga ini. Ia merasa agak marah karna Molly terus saja menggedor pintu kamar sang Nyonya dengan keras sekali dan itu cukup mengganggu pendengarannya yang terbilang sangat sensitif.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Saya datang membawakan sarapan untuk nyonya namun dari tadi saya mengetuk. Nyonya tak juga membukakan pintunya" Jawab Molly yang sedikit menunduk karna takut pada Nroita kepala pelayan yang sangat terkenal galak juga tegas dikalangan para pelayan.

Tak lama Grimmjow datang dan menghampiri mereka berdua yang tengah berbicara didepan pintu kamar sang ibu.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda" Sapa keduanya dengan bersamaan saat melihat Grimmjow, tak lupa mereka membungkuk memberi hormat pada Grimmjow.

"Pagi juga. Apa ibu sudah bangun?" Tanya Grimmjow pada pelayan yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Belum tuan muda" Jawab Nroita dengan sopan.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Ibu ini aku Grimmjow. Buka pintunya ibu" Teriak Grimmjow sambil menggedor pintu kamar sang ibu namun tak ada balasan dari sang ibu. Grimmjow pun menjadi cemas dan khawatir dengan sang ibu.

"Paman dobrak pintu ini" Perintah Grimmjow yang sudah mulai terlihat panik sekali.

Nroita mendobrak pintu itu dengan kuat dan berhasil. Pintu kamar sanG ibu terbuka dan Grimmjow langsung menghambur masuk menemui sang ibu yang berada ditempat tidur yang ia kira tengah tertidur pulas.

"IBU!" Teriak Grimmjow dengan histeris saat melihat keadaan sang ibu yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Dari mulutnya keluar banyak busa dan didekatnya banyak botol obat penenang yang berserakan yang artinya Nelliel mati over dosis karna obat ia menelan semua obat penenang itu.

"IBU!" Grimmjow terus menangis histeris dan memeluk erat tubuh sang ibu yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Tak lama setelah kejadian itu kediaman rumah ini mendadak ramai dengan bnayaknya polisi yang datang untuk mengolah tempat kejadian dan menyelidiki kasus ini dan motif kematian Nelliel yang sebenarnya.

Grimmjow namapk terlihat sangat syok dan histeris akan kejadian ini. Tak henti-hentinya ia menangis memmeluk jasad sang ibu bahkan Nroita harus memaksa menjauhkan Grimmjow dari jasad Nelliel.

Saat dipemakaman Grimmjow terus saja menangis didekat peti jenasah sang ibu dan terus memanggil namanya ia tak mau berpisah dari sang ibu. Ia benar-benar sangat terpukul dengan semua ini dan merasa amat sangat kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga didalam hidupnya.

Aizen langsung pulang ke Amerika saat mendengar kabar ini dari Nroita. Saat dipemakaman ia hanya terlihat diam dan memasang wajah datar. Tak ada raut kesedihan, terluka bahkan ia tak mengeluarka air mata setetespun. Hatinya benar-benar telah beku dan tak memiliki perasaan sama sekali.

"Ayo tuan muda kita pulang" Ajak Nroita pada Grimmjow yang masih saja duduk menangis didepan pusara sang ibu.

"Aku tak mau paman. Biarkan aku bersama ibu" Tolaknya dengan keras, ia tak mau jauh-jauh dari sang ibu walaupun kini sang ibu telah dikubur didalam tanah.

Nroita nampak sedih dan kasihan saat melihat keadaan Grimmjow saat ini. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Grimmjow yang amat sangat sedih dan tak rela ditinggal pergi oleh sang ibu.

"Ayo tuan muda kita pulang. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun dan anda bisa sakit" Bujuk Nroita sekali lagi pada Grimmjow. Ia berharap Grimmjow mau pulang dan beristirahat. Ia tak ingin Grimmjow jatuh sakit bagaimanapun sebelum Nelliel wafat ia telah berpesan agar Nroita selalu menjaga Grimmjow menggantikan dirinya.

"Ibu,ibu" Ucapnya yang terus menangis memeluk batu nisan sang ibu. Grimmjow benar-benar merasa sangat kehilangan sekali juga sedih dengan kepergian sang ibu.

Setelah ibunya wafat Grimmjow ikut dengan sang kakek tinggal di Perancis. Ia menolak untuk tinggal bersama sang ayah di Amerika terlebih lagi, tak lama setelah sang ibu meninggal sang ayah telah menikah lagi dengan seorang perempuan cantik yang merupakan wanita simpanan sang ayah bahkan hasil dari hubungan gelap mereka berdua telah lahir seorang anak perempuan yang usianya tak jauh darinya.

Setelah ibunya wafat sikap dan sifat Grimmjow berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia menjadi anak yang pemberontak dan sikapnya juga kasar.

Saat berusia sebelas tahun sang kakek wafat dan dengan paksa sang ayah memintanya untuk tinggal bersamanya di Amerika bersama dengan keluarga barunya yang amat sangat dibencinya.

"Selamat pagi Grimmjow. Duduklah Ibu sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu" Sapa seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam dan bertubuh kecil yang ia ketahui sebagai istri baru sang ayah bernama Hinamori Momo.

"Kau bukan ibuku jangan pernah berharap untuk menjadi ibuku" Ucapnya dengan dingin.

"Grimmjow" Teriak Aizen dari meja makan saat mendengar perkataan Grimmjow.

Dengan malas Grimmjow pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun masakan wanita itu yang dianggapnya beracun.

"Kau tak makan? Ibu sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu" Ucap wanita itu dengan lembut berharap Grimmjow mau memakan masakannya.

Grimmjow hanya diam tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang makan yang terasa sangat memuakan baginya itu.

Saat di Amerika ia mulai mengenal dunia malam, padahal usianya saat itu baru berusia empat belas tahun. Itu semua adalah pelariannya untuknya dari masalah keluaraga dan kehidupan yang tengah dialamainya. Baginya saat menegak minuman keras dan pergi ke klub malam dan bersenang-senang, membuatnya melupakan segalannya termasuk sang ayah yang amat sangat dibencinya.

"Ibu sampai kapan kita harus berpura-pura baik pada cowok sialan itu" Ujar seorang gadis manis bermabut hitam yang dikuncir dua paa seorang wanita dewasa didepannya yang merupakan sang ibu.

"Bersabarlah Lolly-chan. Ayahmu akan segera mengusirnya setelah ia mendapatkan stempel keluarga milik Nelliel"

"Tapi kapan itu ibu. Aku sudah lelah selalu berpura-pura baik padanya" Rengek gadis itu dengan maja pada sang ibu.

Grimmjow meremas kaleng minumannya hingga penyok menahan emosinya saat mendengarnya. Tadinya ia merasa haus dan ingin minum didapur tapi ia malah mendengar sebuah kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan dari mulut ibu tirinya.

Grimmjow benar-benar sangat marah dan membeci mereka semua. Ia sudah menduga sikap sang ayah yang memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama adalah demi mendapatkan stempel sang ibu yang ada pada dirinya. Sampai mati ia tak akan pernah menyerahkannya pada Aizen.

"Brengsek. Dasar wanita rubah" Gumam Grimmjow dalam hatinya.

XXXXXXX

Grimmjow lulus SMP saat berusia empat belas tahun karna ia loncat kelas saat kelas satu kekelas dua. Setelah lulus ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan ikut kejepang bersama Gin dan Rangiku yang merupakan sahabat dan teman kuliah sang ayah yang ia kenal saat pesta ulang tahun sang ayah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Saat dijepang ia mengenal Renji dan balapan liar yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan sekali.

"Grimmjow. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali berhentilah untuk balapan liar dan pergi kesekolah" Gin menasehatinya karna merasa cemas pada masa depan Grimmjow juga keselamatan Grimmjow karna tak jarang ia pulang dengan wajah yang memar dan terluka entah itu karna jatuh dari mnotor atau berkelahi.

Grimmjow menolak untuk melanjutkan sekolah ia lebih senang dengan dunia barunya juga teman-teman barunya. Ia merasa memiliki sebuah keluarga yang tak ia dapatkan dari keluarganya yang sesungguhnya.

"Gin ini aku Renji. Kini Grimmjow ada dirumah sakit. Ia kecelakaan saat balapan" Ucap Renji dengan panik ditelpon.

Buru-buru Gin kerumah sakit dan melihat keadaanya, bagaimana pun Grimmjow sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Saat dirumah sakit ia melihat Renji yang berdiri didepan ruang operasi.

Kaki kanan Grimmjow patah dan ia harus dirawat selama sebulan dan juga menjalani terapi penyembuhan kakinya selama beberapa bulan. Karna inilah yang membuatnya harus cuti sekolah dan ia tertinggal kelas. Setelah sembuh Gin memasukkannya ke sekolahnya yang dulu bersama Rangiku.

Namun baru juga ia bersekolah seminggu, Grimmjow sudah membuat ulah dan ia hampir saja ia dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah karan ulahnya itu.

Gin dan Rangiku menundukkan kepala mereka berdua dan memohon pada kepala sekolah untuk tidak mengeluarkan Grimmjow dari sekolah dan tetap membiarkannya tetap bersekolah hingga lulus.

Grimmjow sangat kaget sekali melihat sikap mereka yang rela melakukan hal seperti itu untuk dirinya.

"Mengapa kalian lakukan hal itu!? Kenapa?" Tanya Grimmjow

Gin tersenyum menanggapinya ia memandangi wajah Grimmjow sesaat" Aku ingin kau punya masa depan. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia dan sukses" Ucapnya penuh harap. Gin ingin Grimmjow memiliki masa depan yang cerah dan menjalani hidup ini dengan baik.

"Bagi kami kau adalah keluarga dan kau sudah kami anggap sebagai anak sendiri" Ujar Rangiku menambahkan.

Grimmjow terpaku saat mendengarkannya, ia kaget dan senang dengan sikap dan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Gin dan Rangiku padanya.

"Aku berjanji akan bersekolah dan lulus dengan baik" Ucap Grimmjow yang berjanji pada Gin dan Rangiku.

Semenjak itu semuanya berubah. Grimmjow pun mau bersekolah walapun terkadang ia selalu bolos pelajaran. Namun saat ia mengenal Orihime semuanya jadi sangat berbeda dan kehidupannya lebih berwarna juga berarti.

Bagi Grimmjow ia melihat sosok mendiang sang ibu saat melihat Orihime untuk pertma kali saat ia kelas satu. Gadis pertama yang ia cintai dalam hidupnya dan mungkin selamanya.

XXXXXXXX

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari Aizen?" Tanya Gin dengan serius saat keduanya tengah berbicara empat mata di kedai.

"Aku ingin membawa Grimmjow kembali ke Amerika" Jawab Aizen dengan santai sambil menikmati teh hijau buatan Rangiku yang terkenal enak.

Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan mudahnya Aizen ingin membawa Grimmjow pulang ke rumah yang dianggapnya neraka dalam kehidupannya.

"Pulanglah kawan. Kini disini rumahnya dan disini juga kehidupannya" Ucap Gin denan dingin yang secara tak langsung meminta Aizen untu pergi menjauh dari kehidupan Grimmjow yang kini sudah tenang dan bahagia bersama teman-teman barunya juga cintanya.

Aizen terkekeh kecil saat mendengarnya, ia tak percaya kalau sahabatnya akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia tak tahu kalau Gin juga menyangi putranya.

"Maafkan aku Gin. Tapi aku akan memaksanya untuk pulang bagaimanapun ia anakku" Ucap Aizen yang menekankan kata pada "anakku".

Gin tertawa miris saat mendengarkan kata "anakku" dari Aizen. Kemana saja ia selama ini hampir delapan belas tahun ia tak mau mengakui Grimmjow sebagai anaknya sendiri dan kini ia datang-datang mengatakan kalau Grimmjow adalah anaknya dan ingin membawanya dengan paksa setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Grimmjow yang telah menorehkan luka mendalam dihati Grmmjow.

Gin dan Rangiku tidak akan membiarkan Aizen melakukan hal itu. Ia akan melindungi dan menjaga Grimmjow yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri dan kini Grimmjow telah jadi bagian keluarga kecilnya bersama Rangiku.

"Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan kau membawa Grimmjow pergi dari sini" Ujar Rangiku yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri keudanya. Ia menatap tajam dan penuh kebencian pada Aizen yang dinilainya orang yang benar-benar tak memiliki hati dan kejam.

Aizen tetawa kecil saat mendengarnya. Rangiku terlihat sangat kesal pada sikap Aizen yang seperti itu dan ia ingin sekali meninju wajahnya jika saja Gin tak menghalanginya.

"Aku akan tetap membawa pulang Grimmjow dengan cara apapun. Selamat malam Gin juga Rangiku" Ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka dan pergi dengan mobil mewahnya yang terparkir sedari tadi didepan toko mereka.

XXXXXX

Seminggu lebih berlalu setelah kejadian menghebohkan itu. Aizen telah kembali ke Amerika tak lama setelah ia muncul dihadapan Grimmjow yang membuatnya syok berat dan megingatkannya dengan kejadian masa lalunya yang kelam.

Hari ini Orihime mengajak Grimmjow bermain ice skating ia ingin melihat Grimmjow bersemangat dan tersenyum lagi. Ia tak ingin Grimmjo terus bersedih memikirkan masa lalunya juga masalahnya dengannya dengan sang ayah.

"Ayo Grimmjow cepat kesini" Orihime melambaikan tangannya meminta Grimmjow untuk mendekat kepadanya namun Grimmjow hanya diam berdiri melihat Orihime.

Orihime mendesah pasrah saat melihat sikap Grimmjow. Terpaksa ia harus bermain sendirian namun seorang cowo tampan mendatangi Orihime dan mulai menggodanya.

"Hai Cantik. Kau sendirian?" Tanya pria jangkung bermabut hitam padanya yang terlihat tertari pada Orihime.

"Maaf. Aku datang bersama pacarku"

"Pacar? Yang mana? Jangan berbohong nona kau hanya bermain sendirian terus dari tadi" Ujar Pria itu sambil melihat sekeliling Orihime.

Baru juga cowo itu hendak menarik tangan Orihime dengan paksa Grimmjow sudah menahanya dan menatap cowo didepannya dengan tatapan super membunuh yang membuat ciut nyali sang cowo dan lari ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih Grimmjow" Ucap Orihime merasa sangt tertolong.

Grimmjow menarik Orihime keluar dari arena ice skating dan mengajaknya keluar dan tiba-tiba saja Orihime bersin.

"Hatciimm" Orihime bersin dengan kencangnya dan membuatnya mengeluarkan sedikit ingus dari hidungnya.

"Dasar jorok" Grimmjow mengelap ingus dihidung Orihime dengan sapu tanganya. Orihime sangat malu sekali saat Grimmjow melakukannya.

"Hatciimm" Orihime lagi-lagi bersin, ia benar-benar tak kuat dengan udara dingin tubuhnya pun mulai menggigil karna salju mulai turun.

Grimmjow merasa sangat cemas pada kondisi Orihime, ia membawanya kesebuah restaurant keluarga untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan mengisi perutnya yang sedari pagi belum terisi apa-apa.

"Hangatnya. Rasanya pun sangat enak" ujar Orihime saat menikmati sup miso hangat direstaurant ini. Grimmnjow tersenyum melihat wajah Orihime yang terlihat gembira saat makan.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga. Syukurlah"

"Maksudmu Hime?"

"Aku cemas memikirkanmu yang terus cemberut dan diam saja. Tapi kini kau bisa tersenyum kembali dan aku sangat senang sekali"

"Dasar kau ini" Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambut Orihime. Ia sangat senang Orihime mencemaskan dirinya bahkan sikapnya tak berubah setelah mengetahui siapa dirinya bahkan Orihime semakin perduli dan perhatian padanya.

Bagi Grimmjow disinilah kehidupannya dan tempatnya berada. Hanya disini ia menemukan kebahagian dan arti sebuah keluarga juga cinta untuk dirinya dan hidupnya, yang tak ia dapatkan dari keluarganya dulu.

"Aku mencinatimu Hime" Ucapnya dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Orihime terdiam sesaat saat mendengarnya, ia menelan sup didalam mulutnya dengan cepat. Ia mendang wajah Grimmjow dan tersenyum lembut padanya senyuman yang sangat mirip dengan sang ibu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Grimmjow"

Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan, bisa Orihime rasakan hembusan nafas Grimmjow diwajahnya. Grimmjow mencium lembut bibir Orihime awalnya mata Orihime terbuka dan kaget namun tak lama ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan ciuman lembut grimmjow. Bias sedikit Grimmjow rasakan rasa sup miso dari bibir Orihime.

"Terima kasih, karna mau mencintai orang sepertiku" Ucap Grimmjow setelah mencium Orihime.

Orihime memeluk tubuh Grimmjow dan memberikannya kenyaman dan kehangatan pada Grimmjow pria yang amat sangat ia cintai kini. Dimatanya Grimmjow terlihat sangat rapuh dan kesepian. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan mencintai Grimmjow dan selalu ada untuknya.

Diam-diam tanpa Grimmjow ketahui ia telah ditunangkan oleh Aizen. Grimmjow ditunangkan pada seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya di Amerika yang merupakan rekan bisnis Aizen.

"Riruka bagaimana? Apa kau suka dengannya!?" Tanya sang ayah pada putri tunggalnya saat menunjukkan foto Grimmjow pada Riruka saat diacara perjodohan.

Riruka tersipu malu saat melihatnya dalam hatinya ia merasa senang sekali bisa bertunangan dengan Grimmjow, pria yang beberapa waktu lalu menolongnya saat dijepang. Riruka sudah jatuh cinta saat itu pada Grimmjow.

"Aku menyukainya Ayah. Aku menerima pertunangan ini" Ucapnya dengan mantap tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun darinya.

Aizen tersenyum puas saat mendengarkanya. Ia pun membuat kesepakatan bisnis dan perjanjian tertulis mengenai perjodohan ini dengan ayah Riruka. Berbagai cara Aizen akan lakukan untuk membawa sang anak kembali padanya walaupun harus menempuh cara seperti ini.

TBC

A/N : Akhirnya bisa publish juga. Mohon maaf kalau masih menemukan banyak kesalah dari lanjutan cerita kali ini saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dan mendengarkan semua saran yang telah diberikan.

Jika ada yang berkenan mohon RnR. Agar saya tahu dimana lagi letak kesalahan saya kali ini.

Salam Hangat, Inoue Tsukatsa ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Tite kubo

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

SEMANGAT,SEMAGAT,SEMANGAT ^^

Mohon maaf kalau cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya dan masih banyak menemukan kesalahn dimana-mana namun saya akan terus berusaha dan belajar membuatnya sebaik mungkin dan saya mohon jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini tolong **DIBACK** saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Grimmjow terus saja memperhatikan Orihime yang sedang asik sendiri memakan bekal makan siangnya tanpa memperdulikan Grimmjow. Orihime tidak merasakan kalau kini perasaan hati Grimmjow tengah gundah karna dirinya.

"Hime!" Panggil Grimmjow.

"Ada apa Grimmjow!?" Tanya Orihime tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Grimmjow dan masih tetap setia memakan bekalnya. Yang entah mengapa siang ini Orihime benar-benar merasa sangat lapar dan dengan lahap ia terus saja memakan bekalnya.

"Selama tiga hari ini kau kemana saja? Setiap kuhubungi ponselmu selalu mati?" Tanyanya penuh selidik, pasalnya selama tiga hari ini sikap kekasihnya sedikit berbeda dan membuatnya sedikit cemas terlebih jika Grimmjow tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Ponselku rusak Grimmjow. Lagi pula kita bertemu setiap hari disekolah" Jawab Orihime yang masih saja terus mengunyah bekalnya. Ia tidak sadar kalau jawabannya telah membuat hati Grimmjow semakin cemas dan curiga padanya.

TING…TONG

Bel masuk pun telah berbunyi memaksa keduanya untuk mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka. Orihime bergegas kembali kekelas karna setelah ini ia harus mengikuti pelajaran pak Uruhara, guru matematika yang terkenal galak dan sangat tegas. Orihime pun tidak mau terlambat masuk kekelas dan mengikuti pelajaran darinnya.

Grimmjow mendesah pasrah melihat kepergiaan Orihime dari atap sekolah dan meninggalkannya sendirian diatap, hari ini ia sedang malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran dan memilih membolos pelajaran dan tidur siang diatap sekolah.

Grimmjow merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit biru yang cerah. Pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan Orihime yang belakangan ini sedikit bersikap aneh padanya, membuat hatinya benar-benar gundah.

"Apa yang tengah kau sembunyikan dariku Hime!?" Gumamanya dalam hati sambil terus menatap langit.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat sudah hampir satu tahun Orihime menjalin hubungan dengan Grimmjow. Walaupun awalnya hubungan ini didasari oleh ketidak sengajaan dari Orihime yang salah memasukkan surat cintanya keloker Grimmjow.

Namun Orihime tidak menyesalinya malah ia sangat senang dan bahagia bisa bersama Grimmjow. Kini ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Grimmjow terlebih ketika ia mengetahui siapa Grimmjow yang sebenarnya membuatnya tidak ingin meninggalkannya dan Orihime akan selalu ada disisinya apapun yang terjadi.

Minggu depan adalah hari Valentine. Orihime ingin sekali memberikan coklat buatannya sendiri pada Grimmjow. Diam-diam ia meminta sahabatnya Rukia yang terkenal pintar memasak untuk mengajarinya membuat coklat yang enak.

Sudah tiga hari ini setiap pulang sekolah, Orihime terus belajar membuat coklat di apartemen Rukia tanpa sepengetahuan Grimmjow tentunya. Karna ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk Grimmjow.

Hal inilah yang membuat Grimmjow sedikit curiga padanya terlebih Orihime yang menolak untuk pulang bersama, dengan alasan ia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat atau dengan berbagai alasan. Menambah kecurigaan Grimmjow padanya dan menimbulkan prasangka buruk di hati Grimmjow yang mengira kalau Orihime selingkuh darinya.

"Cara mengaduknya seperti ini Orihime" Ujar Rukia memberikan contoh cara mengaduk coklat yang benar pada Orihime.

Dengan gigih dan penuh semangat Orihime terus belajar dari Rukia walaupun ia selalu gagal dalam membuatnya namun Orihime tidak pantang menyerah ia akan terus berusaha dan belajar cara membuat coklat yang enak dan bisa dimakan tentunya oleh Grimmjow.

"Ah! Gagal lagi. Padahal ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya hari ini" Keluh Orihime yang merasa sedih melihat coklat buatanya yang selalu gosong. Padahal ia membuatnya sambil melihat resep dan mengikuti setiap saran dari Rukia.

"Sudahlah Orihime. Besok kita akan membuatnya lagi dan pasti hasilnya akan bagus. Percayalah" Ujar Rukia memberikan semangat pada Orihime agar tidak menyerah membuat coklat untuk Grimmjow.

"Terima kasih Rukia-chan. Sebaiknya aku harus segera pulang" Orihime menatap jam dinding yang terpasang didapur yang telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam mengharuskan ia untuk pulang kerumah.

"Kau tidak mau makan malam disini dulu?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih Rukia-chan. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, terima kasih untuk hari ini" Pamit Orihime yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu, setelah itu ia keluar meninggalkan apartemen Rukia.

XXXXXXXX

"Siapa saja, tolong hentikan Grimmjow!" Teriak Yumichika dari tengah lapangan yang merasa ketakutan. Karna Grimmjow terus saja menendang bola dengan kalap juga dengan kekuatan penuh membuat semua teman-temannya yang berada ditengah dilapangan ketakutan terkena tendangan dari Grimmjow.

"Astaga! Grimmjow bisa mencelakakan semuanya jika ia terus menendang bola seperti itu!" Ujar Ggio Vega yang melihat ngeri dan takut tendangan bola dari Grimmjow. Teman-temannya menyebutnya sebagai Grimmjow hell shoot. Karna menurut mereka tendangannya sangat mematikan.

"Ia Pasti tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya" Ucap Kira yang sangat mengenal watak Grimmjow yang merupakan teman sebangkunya hampir dua tahun ini. Karna hanya Orihimelah yang mampu menaik turunkan suasana hati Grimmjow.

Grimmjow benar-benar tengah kesal dan perasaan hatinya tengah buruk sekali saat ini. Semua ini tentunya berkaitan dengan Orihime sang kekasih, hampir seminggu ini Orihime selalu mengabaikan E-mail juga telpon darinya.

Bahkan dihari Valentine ini Orihime tak memberikannya coklat padahal dari tadi pagi semua siswi yang merupakan fans Grimmjow berlomba memberikan coklat padanya.

"Sial,sial!" Grimmjow terus menendang bola dengan sekuat kuat. Bahkan Hisagi pun terlihat sangat ketakutan melihat tendangan bola dari Grimmjow yang dianggapnya mematikan itu.

Teman-temannya pun dengan terpaksa menghentikan aksi Grimmjow yang menurut mereka akan membawa korban jika tidak dihentikan. Grimmjow dipaksa keluar lapangan oleh teman-temannya.

Dengan perasaan kesal Grimmjow kembali keruang ganti dan saat disana ia meninju salah satu loker hingga penyok melampiaskan kekesalan hatinya. Setelah itu ia pergi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa panas.

Pelajaran Olahraga akhirnya usai, semua teman-teman Grimmjow pergi keruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Yumichika nampak terlihat syok dan kaget karna melihat dan mendapatkan lokernya telah penyok dan entah itu perbuatan siapa.

"Astaga! Perbuatan siapa ini!?" Tanyanya dengan kesal karna lokernya telah dirusak oleh seseorang hingga penyok depannya.

"Mungkin itu ulah Grimmjow" Sahut Kira yang tengah memakai seragamnya. Karna siapa lagi disekolah ini yang memiliki kekuatan ekstra besar seperti itu kecuali Grimmjow.

Yumichika hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya, karna mana mungkin ia mempunyai kekuatan juga keberanian untuk memarahi Grimmjow karna merusak lokernya.

Suasana hati Grimmjow hari ini benar-benar sedang kacau sekali bahkan sepanjang ia berjalan dikoridor sekolah ia selalu memasang wajah super kesal dan menebarkan aura kegelapan yang cukup membuat semua orang menjauh dan enggan mendekatinya bahkan hanya sekedar menyapa padanya.

Setelah seminggu ini Orihime berusaha belajar membuat coklat pada Rukia dan akhirnya Orihime berhasil juga membuat coklat buatan tangannya sendiri untuk Grimmjow.

Orihime sudah membungkus rapi coklat buatan tanganya, ia akan menyerahkannya saat jam istirahat makan siang. Karna sejak pagi Grimmjow sudah dikerubungi oleh fansnya yang berlomba memberikan coklat padanya. Bahkan dilokernya pun telah dipenuhi dengan berbagai coklat dari para sisiwi.

Saat makan siang wajah Grimmjow terlihat sangat kesal juga amat sangat bete sekali. Itu terlihat jelas sekali dari raut wajahnya yang selalu ia tekuk dan terus memalingkan wajahnya dari Orihime.

"Apa kau marah padaku, Grimmjow?" Tanya Orihime.

Grimmjow hanya diam saja dan tetap asik menyedot susu kotaknya tanpa mau menoleh atau menjawab pertanyaan dari Orihime.

"Maafkan aku Grimmjow. Ya sudah ka ….."

"Jangan pergi" Potong Grimmjow dengan cepat dan menatap wajah Orihime yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Senyuman yang selalu saja bisa membuat hatinya luluh dan memaafkannya.

Orihime pun kembali duduk disamping Grimmjow, ia mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecilnya dan memberikan sebuah kotak coklat pada Grimmjow.

"Maaf, karna aku terlambat memberikannnya. Selamat hari kasih sayang" Grimmjow terdiam juga kaget mendengarnya jadi Orihime membuatkan coklat untuknya dan tidak lupa memberikan coklat padanya. Ia merasa sangat senang dan terharu dengan Orihime. Grimmjow langsung menarik tangan Orihime dan memeluknya dengan erat sekali, sebagai bentuk ungkapan terima kasihnya pada Orihime.

"Terima kasih Hime" Ucapnya ditengah-tengah pelukkanya pada Orihime.

Grimmjow mencoba memakan coklat buatan Orihime. Dengan perasaan cemas Orihime menantikan reaksi juga komentar Grimmjow mengenai coklat buatanya. Grimmjow memakannya dengan perasaan senang. Suasana hatinya kini kembali baik itu semua berkat Orihime.

"Enak!" Ucapnya sambil terus memakan coklat buatan Orihime.

"Syukurlah. Karna seminggu ini aku telah berusaha membuatnya agar seenak mungkin" Ujar Orihime dengan malu.

Grimmjow merasa senang juga lega jadi selama seminggu ini Orihime belajar membuat coklat untuknya dan bukannya selingkuh. Jadi selama seminggu Grimmjow ini telah berprasangka buruk pada Orihime. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh karna menyangsingkan kesetian Orihime padanya.

Semua coklat yang Grimmjow terima dari para siswi kecuali dari Orihime ia berikan pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Dengan senang hati mereka menerimanya terlebih yang tidak mendapatkan coklat tahun ini dari para sisiwi. Bagi Yumichika dan teman-teman yang lainnya mempunyai teman sekelas yang populer ada untungnya juga.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hatcimm" Grimmjow terus saja bersin, sudah dua hari ini ia terkena flu dan hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah karna ia demam tinggi. Ini semua dikarenakan ia berenang didalam disungai yang dingin saat tengah malam demi menolong seekor anak kucing yang terhanyut disungai.

"Hatciim" Grimmjow terus saja bersin ia benar-benar merasa kedinginan padahal pendingim udara dikamarnya telah ia matikan dan kini ia tengah selimutan dikasur dengan selimut yang sangat tebal.

Saat sakit seperti ini, ia jadi teringat dulu ketika ia masih kecil dan demam tinggi seperti ini. Saat itu sang ibu akan merawatnya dan menemaninya seharian dikamar hingga demamnya turun. Namun itu adalah cerita masa lalu saat ia masih kecil dan ketika sang ibu masih hidup.

Karna hari ini Grimmjow tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan sakit. Orihime berencan untuk menjenguknya terlebih lagi pak Uruhara wali kelas Grimmjow menitipkan sesuatu untuk diserahkan pada Grimmjow. Dengan alamat yang diberikan oleh Renji, Orihime pergi keapartemen Grimmjow menggunakan bus.

Saat tiba didepan pintu apartemen Grimmjow dengan perasaan gugup juga malu Orihime mulai memencet bel apartemen mewah Grimmjow. Tak heran jika Grimmjow bisa tingggal ditempat mewah seperti ini mengingat siapa orang tuanya.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Orihime terus memencet bel namun Grimmjow tidak juga keluar dan membukakan pintunya. Baru juga Orihime akan memencet bel lagi pintu apartemenyna telah terbuka dan menampilkan Grimmjow yang penampilannya sangat berantakan sekali.

"Hime, ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Tanyanya yang merasa kaget juga senang karna kedatangan Orihime yang tentunya untuk menjenguk dirinya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh datang menjengukmu?" Orihime terlihat sedikit sebal dengan pertanyaan Grimmjow. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang mengartikan kalau ia tengah marah dan kesal.

Grimmjow menghela nafasnya, ia benar-benar merasa sangat lemas sekali dan tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk bertengkar dengan Orihime. Ia langsung mengajak Orihime masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pusing sekali dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat sekali. Baru kali ini ia sakit seperti ini, Grimmjow hampir saja jatuh pingsan diruang tamu. Untung saja Orihime langsung menolongnya dan memapahnya membawanya kekamar.

Orihime langsung membaringkan tubuh Grimmjow kekasur dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang sangat tebal.

"Astaga empat puluh derajat. Panas sekali" Ujar Orihime dengan kaget saat mengukur suhu tubuh Grimmjow. Pantas saja tubuh Grimmjow sangat panas sekali saat dipegang oleh Orihime. Namun saat Orihime hendak membawanya ke rumah sakit Grimmjow menolaknya begitupula saat Orihime hendak memanggil dokter Grimmjow melarangnya.

"Istirahatlah Grimmjow. Aku akan menjagamu disini" Ujar Orihime yang terdengar samar-samar ditelinga Grimmjow karna ia terlalu pusing bahkan untuk sekedar membuka matanya ia tak sanggup.

Orihime membuatkan bubur untuk Grimmjow setelah menghubungi Rukia dan menanyakan bagaimana cara membuat bubur yang sehat. Orihime pun pergi ketoko obat dan membelikan obat untuk Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow ayo bangun, aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu" Orihime membangunkan Grimmjow dan membantunya untuk duduk menyandar dikasur.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Orihime menyuapi bubur buatanya pada Grimmjow. Dengan perlahan Grimmjow memakan bubur buatannya hingga habis. Setelah itu Orihime meminumkan obat penurun panas untuk Grimmjow. Ia berharap kalau Grimmjow akan segera sembuh.

Semalaman Orihime terus menjaga dan mengompres kening Grimmjow, berharap demam Grimmjow akan segera turun. Dan setiap dua jam sekali Orihime selalu memeriksa suhu tubuh Grimmjow.

Setelah tertidur hampir empat jam, Grimmjow pun terbangun karna merasa haus, saat ia bangun kain kompersan dikepalnya terjatuh. Grimmjow memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. Ia pun melihat kesamping dan menemukan Orihime yang tengah tertidur dikursi sambil memegangi kain komperesan ditangannya.

"Hime!" Ucapny tak percaya, jadi dari tadi Orihime yang merawat dan menjaganya hingga ketiduran.

Dengan perlahan Grimmjow turun dari kasur dan menggendong Orihime kekasurnya dan membaringkannya. Orihime menggeliat sedikit saat Grimmjow mencoba menyelimutinya.

"Terima kasih, Hime" Grimmjow mencium kening Orihime sebagai ungkapan kasih sayangnya juga terima kasihnya, setelah minum dan menghilangkan rasa dahaganya Grimmjow melanjutkan tidurnya disamping Orihime, ia memeluk Orihime yang tubuhnya terasa hangat baginya.

"Selamat tidur Hime" Ucapnya sebelum memejamkan matanya dan kembali kealam mimpinya bersama Orihime.

Pagi ini terjadi kehebohan diapatemen Grimmjow karna Orihime berteriak histeris. Orihime menemukan dirinya tertidur diranjang yang sama dengan Grimmjow terlebih ia dipeluk erat oleh Grimmjow.

"AAAAAAAA" Orihime berteriak dengan kencang hingga membuat Grimmjow terbangun karna teriakkanya.

"Hime, teriakkanmu membuat kupingku sakit" Grimmjow menutup kedua telinganya karna suara teriakkan Orihime yang sangat memekakkan telingannya.

"Tapi, bagaiamana bisa aku" Ucapnya yang terlihat kaget karna menemukan dirinya tidur satu ranjang dengan Grimmjow. Pikiran Orihime terus melayang kemna-mana, padahal seragamnya masih lengkap melekat ditubuhnya dan tak ada satupun yang terlepas dari tubuhnya.

'Cup'

Grimmjow mencium bibir Orihime dan cara itu berhasil membuat Orihime diam seketika dan tak berisik lagi.

"Jika kau masih saja berisik. Aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini" Ancam Grimmjow yang membuat wajah Orihime malu dan sangat merah bak kepiting rebus.

Demam Grimmjow sudah turun, itu semua berkat obat yang diberikan oleh Orihime dan juga Orihime yang semalaman terus mengompres Grimmjow menggunakan air. Namun Grimmjow masih harus tetap banyak istirahat dirumah untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Wah! Seorang Grimmjow ternyata bisa sakit juga" Ledek Renji saat datang menjenguk Grimmjow bersama Rukia istrinya.

"Berisik kau Renji. Aku juga manusia biasa" Dengus Grimmjow yang merasa sebal dengan sikap temannya itu.

"Benarkah itu!?"

"Kau itu mau menjengukku atau mengajakku berkelahi sih!?" Tanya Grimmjow yang mulai kesal pada Renji.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya balik Renji.

"Kau!" Grimmjow benar-benar geram dengan sikap Renji.

Hal hasil keduanya malah terlibat adu mulut yang memang biasa terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Orihime juga Rukia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang seperti anak kecil.

XXXXXXX

Tahun ini Orihime juga Rukia naik kekelas tiga. Seperti tahun kemarin Orihime sekelas dengan Rukia namun tahun ini akan sedikit berbeda karna Orihime sekelas dengan Grimmjow sang kekasih. Hal ini membuat keduanya senang karna mereka bisa bertemu setiap hari dikelas.

Suasana sekolah hari ini sangat ramai karna hari ini juga tengah diadakan upcara penerimaan murid baru disekolah ini. Yang akan berpidato tahun ini mewakili sekolah dan anak-anak kelas tiga adalah Uryuu Ishida sang ketua Osis.

"Ck! Kenapa juga yang harus berpidato itu si kacamata" Gumam Grimmjow yang melihat Ishida berpidato dari jendela kelasnya yang letaknya dilantai tiga.

Grimmjow tak menyangka kalau ia bisa naik kekelas tiga dan bisa sekelas dengan Orihime. Mengingat daftar hadirnya disekolah juga dikelas. Ia merasa sangat beruntung sekali dan senang karna setiap hari bisa melihat dan bersama Orihime.

Grimmjow masuk kekelas tiga F bersama Orihime dan yang menjadi wali kelasnya adalah Isane Kotetsu guru sastra jepang yang terkenal cantik dan baik.

Saat Grimmjow dan Orihime tengah berjalan dikoridor. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda dan dikuncir dua berlari memeluk Grimmjow dengan sangat mesra.

"Grimmjow. Aku rindu sekali padamu" Ucap gadis itu sambil terus memeluk tubuh Grimmjow dengan sangat erat sekali.

Orihime hanya terdiam melihatnya dan tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Karna ia berpikir gadis itu mungkin saja kenalan Grimmjow. Sedangkan para murid yang berada dikoridor mulai memperhatikan kejadian itu.

Namun mereka semua tidak berani melihatnya secara terang-terangan karna Grimmjow menatap tajam mereka yang berani melihat dirinya. Karna Grimmjow merasa ia bukan sebuah tontonan.

"Lepaskan aku gadis gila" Ucap Grimmjow yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat darinya. Ia benar-benar merasa risih dan marah dipeluk seperti ini oleh gadis yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali.

"Tidak mau" Tolak gadis itu yang malah semakim memeluk erat Grimmjow yang membuatnya semakin sesak.

Mau tidak mau Grimmjow pun melepaskan pelukkan gadis itu dengan paksa juga kasar tentunya. Gadis itu nampak sedih dan kecewa dengan sikap Grimmjow padanya. Grimmjow mendekati Orihime yang sedari tadi hanya bediri diam melihat semuanya.

"Siapa kau gadis gila?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?" Tanya balik gadis itu yang membuat heran dan bingung Grimmjow juga Orihime.

Gadis itu berdiri menatap tajam kearah Orihime yang berdiri terlalu dekat dan terlihat sangat mesra pada Grimmjow dan ia merasa tidak senang juga cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Namaku Riruka Dokugamine. Aku adalah tunangan Grimmjow" Ucapnya dengan mantap yang membuat kaget Grimmjow juga Orihime.

"Apa?! Kau jangan bercanda. Aku tidak pernah merasa bertunangan denganmu gadis gila" Teriak Grimmjow dengan kesal.

"Tapi, ayahmu telah…."

"Cukup!"Grimmjow memotong cepat perkataan dari Riruka gadis yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya.

Grimmjow merasa sangat marah dan benci saat mendengar tentang sang ayah. Orang yang paling dibencinya didunia ini. Grimmjow langsung menarik tangan Orihime dan segera membawanya kesuatu tempat meninggalkan Riruka tanpa sempat mendengarkan kelanjutan dari perkataanya. Bisa Orihime rasakan kalau Grimmjow mencengkram tangannya dengan sangat erat dan tanganya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Grimmjow" Panggil Orihime yang berusaha menghentikan langkah Grimmjow. Namun Grimmjow terus saja berjalan dan menarik tangannya dengan erat.

"Grimmjow. Tanganku sakit" Rintih Orihime yang merasa tanganya sakit dan cara itu berhasil membuat Grimmjow berhenti dan langsung menatap Orihime.

"Maafkan aku Hime"

dapat dilihat dengan jelas wajah Grimmjow terlihat sangat gundah sekali juga tatapan matanya sendu sekali. Jika berhubungan dengan sang ayah ia akan selalu bersikap seperti ini.

"Tenanglah ada aku disisimu" Ucap Orihime berusaha menenangkan Grimmjow.

'Grep'

Grimmjow memeluk tubuh mungil Orihime dengan sangat erat sekali. Orihime mengelus punggung Grimmjow mencoba memberinya kenyamanan dan menenangkan suasana hatinya yang tengah gundah.

Baru juga Grimmjo merasakan ketenangan dalam hidupnya dan menemukan kebahagiannya bersama Orihime dan teman-temannya disini. Ayahnya datang dan mulai membuat kekacauan didalam hidupnya. Tidak akan Grimmjow biarkan sang ayah mencampuri kehidupan juga mengatur dirinya. Karna kehidupannya adalah miliknya bukan milik siapa-siapa.

XXXXXXX

Riruka Dokugamine ia adalah putri tunggal seorang pengusaha kaya raya asal Amerika yang berdarah campuran jepang. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang komunikasi dan teknologi di Amerika.

Sejak kecil Riruka selalu dimaja oleh sang ayah dan segala permintaanya akan selalu dituruti oleh sang ayah tanpa terkecuali. Membuatnya menjadi gadis yang sangat manja juga egois. Ia kejepang untuk menemui Grimmjow dan membawanya kembali ke Amerika demi memenuhi keiginan Aizen ayah dari Grimmjow.

Dengan riang Riruka pergi keatap sambil membawa bekal buatannya setelah belajar masakan jepang selama seminggu. Riruka sangat menantikan makan siangnya bersama Grimmjow namun semuanya harapanya hancur dan hatinya sangat sakit karna ia melihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Grimmjow tengah mencium mesra Orihime diatap sekolah.

"Dasar gadis jalang. Tunggu pembalasan dariku Orihime Inoue" Riruka meremas kotak bekal makan siangnya dan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan perasaan sedih, marah juga cemburu pada Orihime.

Kini dihatinya telah tertanam rasa kebencian yang amat sangat mendalam bagi Orihime yang dianggapnya telah merebut tunangannya juga pria yang dicintainya.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks….hiks" Riruka terus saja menangis dalam pelukkan seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata hijau hazel yang merupakan kakak tirinya. Karna sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat ia berumur tiga belas tahun. Ayah Riruka menikahi ibunya yang merupakan seorang perancang busana terkenal di Eropa.

"Ada apa Riruka coba ceritakan pada kakak" Tanya Ulquiorra yang merasa heran dan cemas pada Riruka. Karna sudah hampir satu jam ia menangis dan matanya sudah terlihat sembab. Walaupun mereka hanya saudara tiri. Namun Ulquiorra menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri dan sangat menyanginya. Namun Riruka terus saja menangis hingga sesenggukan.

"Kakak akan lakukan apapun. Asalkan kau mau berhenti menangis"

"Be,benarkah i,itu?" Tanyanya dengan sesenggukkan dan menghapus air matanya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum dan mengaggukkan kepalanya. Riruka pun berhenti menangis dan memeluk sang kakak.

"Pisahkan Orihime dengan Grimmjow. Aku ingin mereka berpisah"

Ulquiorra terdiam mendengarkannya ia berpikir sejenak mengenai masalah ini. Karn apermintaan Riruka cukup berat untuknya.

"Katanya kakak akan lakukan apapun untukku" Rengek Riruka dengan manja pada sang kakak dan ia pun mulai menangis kembali.

"Baiklah akan kakak lakukan" Ulquiorra pun menyetujuinya, apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan adiknya merasa senang.

Riruka tersenyum senang mendengarkannya "Terima kasih kakak. Kau memang kakaku yang paling baik sedunia" Riruka memeluk erat sang kakak. Ulquiorra mengelus pelan rambut sang adik.

XXXXXXX

Grimmjow merasa amat sangat marah dan kesal dengan sikap sang ayah yang dengan seenaknya menjodohkannya dengan gadis yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali juga tidak ia cintai karna gadis yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya hanyalah Orihime Inoue tidak ada akan ada gadis yang lain. Grimmjow juga menerima ancaman dari sang ayah yang akan mencelakakan dan membuat Orihime menderita jika Grimmjow tidak mau berpisah dengan Orihime.

"Brengsek" Grimmjow melemparkan kalengan minumannya yang baru ia minum sedikit. Ia melampiaskan kekesalanya dan kegundahan hatinya dengan menegak minuman keras yang menurutnya membuatnya tenang walaupun hanya sesaat.

"Sampai mati. Aku tidak akan berpisah darinya" Gumam Grimmjow sambil meneguk kembali minumannnya.

Semenjak kehadiran Riruka disekolah dan mengaku sebagai tunangan dari Grimmjow membuat kehidupan dan hubungan Grimmjow juga Orihime menjadi tidak setenang dulu dan selalu berusaha merusak hubungannya dengan Orihime dengan berbagai cara.

XXXXXXX

"Lelahnya!" Keluh Orihime ketika ia sampai ditempat tidur. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya seketika saat membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur.

Orihime benar-benar merasa lelah sekali dan sangat butuh istirahat. Sebulan terakhir ini ia harus bekerja part time setelah pulang sekolah disebuah café demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan biaya sekolahnya. Karna sang bibi tiba-tiba menghentikan mengirimkan uang padanya. Hal hasil Orihime harus bekerja keras demi membiayai hidupnya.

Gara-gara ia harus bekerja part time hingga larut malam. Tidak jarang Orihime sering ketiduran dikelas dan dimarahi oleh guru bahkan saat jam makan siang tidak jarang Orihime akan ketiduran saat makan. Grimmjow benar-benar cemas dan khawatir melihat keadaan Orihime saat ini.

Grimmjow meminta Orihime untuk berhenti bekerja part time dan ia yang akan membiayai kehidupan juga sekolah Orihime. Namun itu semua ditolak dengan halus oleh Orihime. Ia ingin berjuang sendiri dengan usahanya tanpa bantuan dari Grimmjow.

"Hime, sepertinya pacarmu sudah datang" Ujar Ururu teman kerjanya yang seminggu ini telah akrab dengannya.

Orihime tersenyum menanggapinya, walaupun Grimmjow mengijinkannya bekerja part time tapi Grimmjow selalu mengantar jemput dirinya bahkan Grimmjow rela datang satu jam lebih cepat untuk menunggu dirinya pulang kerja part time.

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan muda" Orihime mengantarkan pesanan Grimmjow secangkir kopi hitam dan kue tart keju kesukaannya. Orihime baru tahu kalau Grimmjow sangat menyukai kue tart keju dan katanya itu adalah kue yang sering dibuatkan oleh ibunya sewaktu ia kecil dulu.

"Dua puluh menit lagi jam kerjaku selesai" Ujar Orihime sebelum ia kembali kedapur dan mengantarkan pesanan kembali.

"Baiklah" Grimmjow menyeruput kopi pesanannya dengan perlahan. Gaya minumnya benar-benar terlihat sangat berkelas juga elegan. Maklum karena sedari kecil Grimmmjow telah menerima pendidikan kepribadian dari ibunya juga dari keluarganya yang masih keturunan bangsawan Perancis.

"Lihat ia datang lagi" Bisik salah satu pengunjung café dengan teman disebelahnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Astaga ia sangat tampan sekali" Ujar salah satu pengunjung café dengan histeris.

Grimmjow dapat mendengar bisik-bisik para gadis yang tengah membicarakan dirinya. Hal inilah yang terkadang membuatnya sedikit sebal dan kesal jika masuk ke café ini namun demi melihat Orihime ia akan tetap sabar menahan emosinya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Selamat malam Grimmjow"

"Selamat malam juga. Istirahatlah" Grimmjow mengacak rambut Orihime perlahan.

"Hati-hati dijalan dan jangan terlalu kencang membawa motornya" Ucap Orihime dengan khawatir karna beberapa waktu lalu Grimmjow jatuh dari motor untung saja Grimmjow tak mengalami luka yang serius hanya tangannya saja yang terkilir.

"Baiklah Hime" Grimmjow tersenyum kecil menanggapi kekhawatiran Orihime padanya.

Sebelum pergi Grimmjow mencium pipi kanan Orihime. Katanya sebagai energi tambahan untuknya.

XXXXXXX

Hari ini Rukia meminta Orihime untuk menemaninya belanja disebuah supermarket besar didekat kota. Keduanya terlihat sangat senang dan menikmati belanja mereka karna jarang-jarang mereka bisa pergi bersama mengingat kini Rukia telah menikah dan Grimmjow yang selalu menempel dan menemani kemanapun Orihime pergi.

"Tuan besar. Bukankah itu nona Rukia" Ujar supir pribadi Byakuya yang tanpa sengaja melihat Rukia dan Orihime dipinggir jalan saat hendak menyebrang. Byakuya terlihat diam membisu dan tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"Jangan sebut namanya lagi" Ucap Byakuya dengan dingin. Supir pribadinya hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa saat mendengarkannya. Ia tidak menyangka Tuannya akan membuang anak kandungnya sendiri hanya demi sebuah nama baik keluarga.

"Cepat jalan. Kita harus cepat sampai diteater pertunjukkan" Ujar Byakuya pada supir pribadinya. Karna siang ini ia ada pertunjukkan disebuah gedung kesenian dipusat kota.

"Baik Tuan besar"

Byakuya terus memandang kedepan dengan tatapan datar namun didalam hatinya ia masih terus mengingat wajah Rukia yang tersenyum lebar bersama Orihime. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah Rukia tunjukkan saat berada dirumah terlebih didepannya.

"Hisana" Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia masih sangat terpukul dan kehilangan mendiang istrinya sampai saat ini. Terlebih wajah Rukia jiplakan persis mendiang sang istri. Membuatnya semakin tidak bisa melupakan sosok sang istri dalam hatinya.

Padahal pihak keluarganya terus memaksanya untuk menikah lagi dan memberikan seorang keturunan laki-laki untuk meneruskan nama juga tradisi keluarga. Terlebih ketika kejadian yang menimpa Rukia membuat sang ayah memaksa Byakuya untuk menikah lagi dan memberikannya seorang cucu laki-laki.

"Kau harus menikah lagi dan ayah sudah mencarikan jodoh yang baik untukmu dan sederajat dengan keluarga kita tentunya"

Byakuya hanya diam membisu saat mendengarkannya. Ia tidak beraksi apapun lebih tepatnya ia pasrah saja dengan semua ini karna ia tidak bisa menolaknya sama sekali. Hampir delapan belas tahun ia menduda dan kini usinya sudah menginjak tiga puluh delapan tahun. Karna ia menikah muda dengan Hisana, seorang gadis penjual bunga dipinggir jalan.

Baginya Hisana adalah gadis yang sangat ia cintai dan hanya akan ada Hisana dihatinya tidak akan pernah ada gadis yang bisa menggantikan posisinya selamanya. Maka dari itu selama ini ia selalu menutup hati dan dirinya untuk gadis lain.

"Hisana, maafkan aku" Ucapnya penuh sesal didalam hati. Karna ia harus melanggar janjinya untuk tidak menikah lagi dengan siapapun. Byakuya akan menikah dengan seorang putri dari salah satu keluarga sojo yang terkenal dikyushu.

XXXXXXX

Setelah puas berbelanja seharian Orihime dan Rukia memutuskan untuk makan ice cream. Saat Orihime tengah memakan ice creamnya bersama Rukia tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang laki-laki tampan dan mengotori jas mahal pria itu.

"Maafkan aku tuan" Orihime berusaha membersihkan ice cream dijas pria itu namun tangannya langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh pria itu.

"Kau pikir harga jas ini berapa?" Ujar Pria bermata hazel itu dengan dingin.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Saya tidak sengaja" Orihime kembali berusaha membersihkan noda ice cream dijas pria itu namun pria itu malah mendorong Orihime hingga hampir jatuh. Untung Rukia menahanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu nona"

"Hei tuan. Ia sudah meminta maaf, mengapa sikap anda sangat kasar sekali" Teriak Rukia yang merasa kesal dan marah dengan sikap kasar yang dilakukan oleh pria itu pada Orihime.

Saat keduanya hendak pergi pria itu menahan Orihime agar tidak pergi begitu saja. Pria itu meminta Orihime untuk bertanggung jawab mengganti jasnya yang harganya luar biasa mahal.

Pria itu meminta Orihime bekerja sebagai pembantunya membersihkan dan merapihkan apartemenya selama tiga bulan setiap pulang sekolah dan hari libur. Mau tidak mau Orihime menerimanya karna mana mungkin ia mempunyai uang sebanyak itu untuk mengganti jas pria itu.

"APA!" Teriak Grimmjow dengan kesal juga kaget saat Orihime mengatakan kalau ia harus menjadi pembantu karna mengotori jas mahal seorang pria. Ingin rasanya Grimmjow memukul pria itu hingga babak belur karna berani menjadikan Orihime sebagai pembantunya.

"Memangnya berapa harga jas yang telah kau kotori. Aku akan membayarnya dua kali lipat" Ucap Grimmjow dengan penuh emosi.

Orihime menolakknya ia ingin membayarnya dengan usaha dan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Ia tidak mau Grimmjow ikut menanggungnya walaupun ia tahu Grimmjow mampu membayar jas itu mengingat siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Tenanglah Grimmjow aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah" Ucap Orihime mencoba menenangkan Grimmjow yang terlihat sangat marah padanya.

"Tapi Hi…"

'Cup'

Orihime mencium lembut bibir Grimmjow dengan cepat ia tahu kegelisahaan dihati pacarnya itu yang sangat cemburuan sekali karna takut kehilangan dirinya. Orihime berjanji akan selalu mengatakan apa yang saja yang terjadi dengannya dan menjaga perasaan dan hatinya hanya untuk Grimmjow seorang.

Mau tidak mau Grimmjow pun membiarkannya bekerja. Ia berjanji dalam hatinya jika pria itu berani macam-macam dan melukai Orihime ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh pria itu.

Mulai hari ini Orihime bekerja diapartemen Ulquiorra, pria yang jasnya ia kotori dengan ice cream coklatnya. Orihime telah ditunggu kedatangannya oleh Ulquiorra diapartemenya.

Orihime pun mulai mengerjakan tugasnya membersihkan apartemen Ulquiorra yang bisa dikatakan seperti kapal pecah, karna tidak sesuai dengan penampilan dan sikap Ulquiorra yang tenang sekali dan berpenampilan sangat elegan. Memang benar kata orang jangan menilai orang hanya dari penampilan luarnya saja.

Sebelum pulang Orihime membuatkan makan malam untuk Ulquiorra karna tanpa sengaja Orihime melihat banyak sampah makanan siap saji dan mie instan didapur.

"Ini!?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan bingung saat melihat hidangan masakan yang cukup banyak dimeja makannya. Harum masakan Orihime membuatnya lapar dan berselara untuk makan.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Tapi makan makanan instan tidak baik untuk anda" Jawabnya dengan takut-takut karna Ulquiorra terus memandanginya.

"Terima kasih atas masakanya"

"Sama-sama tuan. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu besok saya akan datang kembali" Pamit Orihime pada Ulquiorra tidak lupa ia membungkuk memberi hormat padanya setelah ia pergi meninggalkan apartemen mewahnya.

Orihime buru-buru pergi bahkan ia berlari keluar gedung apartemen karna ia yakin Grimmjow pasti sudah menunggunya dibawah.

"Hime, kenapa kau lama sekali" Gerutu Grimmjow karna sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit ia menunggu Orihime.

"Maafkan aku Grimmjow. Ya sudah jangan marah lagi. Perutku sudah lapar sekali ayo kita pulang dan makan malam bersama"

"Cepat naik dan pegangan yang kuat" Grimmjow langsung memakai helamnya dan mulai menyalakan motornya.

Orihime langsung memeluk erat pinggang Grimmjow dan tak lama ia melajukan motornya dengan cepat sekali meninggalkan area parkir apartemen mewah itu. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Ulquiorra melihat mereka dari jendela apartemenya yang terletak dilantai dua belas. Ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat kemesraan Orihime dan Grimmjow. Membuat dadanya terasa sesak saat melihatnya.

"Riruka kakak akan memisahkan mereka berdua. Kakak janji" Ucap Ulquiorra dalam hatinya sambil terus melihat motor Grimmjow yang terus melaju jauh meninggalkan apartemen membawa pergi Orihime.

TBC

A/N : Hore akhirnya bisa juga melanjutkan cerita ini ^^. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya semakin garing dan tidak menarik tapi saya akan tetap dan terus semangat melanjutkannya hingga tamat. Entah sampai chapter berapa saya akan membuatnya, semoga anda semua yang membacanya tidak merasa bosan. Jika masih menemukan banyak kesalahan dimana-mana mohon maaf karna saya tidak mengecek ulang fic ini.

Jika ada yang berkenan mohon RnR. Apapun itu jika dapat membangun fic ini jadi lebih baik dan berkembang akan saya terima dengan senang hati juga tangan terbuka.

Salam Hangat, Inoue Tsukatsa


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Tite kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**SEMANGAT ,SEMAGAT, SEMANGAT ^^**

Saya mohon jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini tolong **DIBACK** saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, cerita pasaran dll

Selamat membaca ^^

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sudah sebulan lebih Orihime bekerja di apartement Ulquiorra sebagai pembantunya. Itu ia lakukan untuk membayar jas mahal miliknya yang tanpa sengaja telah ia nodai dengan ice cream coklatnya.

Gara-gara ia harus bekerja di apartement Ulquiorra, ia jadi sedikit tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersama dengan Grimmjow sang kekasih. Orihime harus bekerja setiap pulang sekolah hingga pukul delapan malam dan dihari liburpun, ia tetap harus datang dan bekerja di apartemen Ulquiorra hingga sore hari.

Tak hanya itu setiap pagi juga ia harus mengantarkan susu juga koran sebagai uang tambahan untuknya. Semua waktu yang dimiliki olehnya, ia gunakan untuk mencari uang, selain untuk sekolah dan belajar.

Karna itulah Orihime tidak bisa selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Grimmjow. Bahkan belakangan ini mereka selalu bertengkar karna masalah ini. Sebagai kekasihnya ia sangat memahami sekali sifat Grimmjow yang terlalu over protektif dan cemburuan sekali padanya.

Ia tahu Grimmjow melakukan hal itu, karna ia tidak mau kehilangan dirinya. Juga sebagai bentuk kasih sayang darinya. Mengingat tentang masa lalu dan masa kecilnya yang sedikit suram membuatnya menjadi pria yang seperti itu.

Orihime mendesah pasrah menatap layar ponselnya yang terlihat sepi. Sudah seharian ini Grimmjow tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, bahkan e-mail darinya, tidak dibalas sama sekali olehnya. Membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

Ia tahu kini Grimmjow sedang marah padanya, karna membatalkan janjinya untuk menonton bersama dibioskop. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membatalkan janjinya pada sang kekasih.

Orihime selalu tidak bisa mendapatkan ijin juga libur dari Ulquiorra dan mengharuskan dirinya terus bekerja di apartementnya hingga sore hari. Padahal ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sang kekasih karna sudah lama mereka tidak kencan.

"Grimmjow" Gumam Orihime dalam hatinya, sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar dirinya bersama dengan Grimmjow saat di taman hiburan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Seharian tidak mendapatkan kabar dan bertemu dengannya, membuatnya menjadi rindu sekali padanya.

"Hei nona" Teriak Ulquiorra yang membuat Orihime kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ulquiorra berjalan mengahampiri Orihime yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan dari jauh, hanya terus diam menatap layar ponselnya dan menelantarkan pekerjaanya begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan pekerjaanmu nona!?" Tanya Ulquiorra sambil menyerahkan vakum cleaner yang tergeletak disamping Orihime, yang secara tiak langung menyuruhnya untuk kembali bekerja.

Orihime langsung memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung celananya dan mulai membersihkan ruangan kembali yang tadi sempat tertunda. Selama membersihkan ruangan, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan murung sekali.

Itu semua terlihat jelas sekali dimata Ulquiorra. Karna seharian ini ia tidak melihat senyuman lembut dari wajah Orihime. Bahkan sifat cerianya entah menghilang kemana. Sedari pagi Orihime terus saja diam dan sesekali terus menatap layar ponselnya dengan sendu.

Melihat Orihime yang seperti itu membuat perasaannya menjadi sedikit aneh ia ingin sekali meghiburnya dan membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya lebih tepatnya mengabaikan perasaan hatinya yang mulai perduli dan tertarik pada Orihime.

"Hei nona" Panggil Ulquiorra dari meja kerjanya. Walaupun hari libur ia tetap bekerja dirumah mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang harus segera ia selesaikan. Maklum saja karna ia adalah seorang presiden direktur disebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal dijepang yang bergerak dibidang keuangan.

"Bisakah kau membuatkanku secangkir kopi?" Ujar Ulquiorra tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Orihime. Pandangan matanya tetap fokus mengecek dan membaca setiap dokumen yang ada didepannya. Ia sangat menyukai kopi buatan Orihime yang menurutnya sangat enak dan terasa sangat pas dimulutnya.

Dengan cepat Orihime membuatkan kopi untuknya. Secangkir kopi ekspresso dengan sedikit gula, kesukaan Ulquiorra.

"Ini tuan kopi anda. Apa ada lagi yang anda inginkan?" Tanya Orihime sambil menyerahkan secangkir kopi panas dimeja Ulquiorra dengan hati-hati.

Ulquiorra menoleh menatap wajah Orihime sesaat, ia berpikir sejenak memikirkan apa yang tengah ia inginkan darinya.

"Bisakah kau tersenyum untuku?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang membuat Orihime terlihat bingung sekali dengan perkataan darinya.

Orihime hanya diam membisu saat mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh tuannya itu yang menurutnya. Sifatnya sangat sulit ditebak dan selalu penuh kejutan yang terkadang membuat heran juga bingung dirinya.

"Aku tidak suka melihat wajah sedihmu. Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum" Ucap Ulquiorra sambil meminum kopi buatan Orihime dengan perlahan. Tanpa tahu kalu perkataanya semakin membuat Orihime menjadi bingung padanya.

Hari ini Orihime harus pulang sendirian karna Grimmjow tidak menjemputnya sama sekali. Ia benar-benar marah sekali padanya. Ia pulang dengan menggunakan bus.

Selama didalam bus Orihime, terus diam menggengam erat ponselnya. Grimmjow benar-benar tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar seperti ini, semenjak ia bekerja di apartement Ulquiorra.

Melihat hubungan Grimmjow dan Orihime yang merenggang membuat Riruka terlihat sangat senang sekali. Ia pun terus melancarkan serangan pada Grimmjow dan terus berusaha mendekatinya dengan berbagai cara. Namun semua usahanya gagal sama sekali karna Grimmjow tidak mau menoleh atau perduli sedikitpu dengan kehadiranya.

Namun Riruka tidak akan pernah menyerah sama sekali. Ia akan selalu mendekati dan berusaha merebut hatinya.

Sudah dua hari ini Grimmjow marah dan tidak berbicara pada Orihime. Ia juga mengabaikan semua telpon dan e-mail darinya. Hal ini membuat Orihime semakin pusing dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini.

Akhirnya Orihime mengajak Grimmjow keatap sekolah dan berbicara padanya. Ia tidak tahan kalau harus seperti ini terus. Ia ingin membuat hubungan ini menjadi jelas.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus marah padaku, Grimmjow?" Tanya Orihime pada sang kekasih, yang sedari tadi terus saja membelakangi dan mendiami dirinya.

Orihime menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Ia benar-benar harus ekstra sabar dan menahan emosinya jika menghadapi Grimmjow yang seperti ini. Tak jarang ia harus selalu mengalah dan bersabar dengannya yang sifatnya seperti anak kecil ini.

"Sampai kapan juga. Kau akan terus diam seperti ini?" Tanya Orihime yang mulai terlihat lelah dan emosi pada Grimmjow, yang sedari terus diam saja dan tak menggubris dirinya sama sekali. Ia juga manusia biasa dan memiliki batas kesabaran dalam hatinya.

"Aku dan pekerjaanmu mana yang lebih penting?" Tanya Grimmjow tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Orihime. Pertanyaan darinya membuat miris hati Orihime saat mendengarnya.

"Kau lebih penting dari apapun Grimmjow" Jawab Orijime dengan mantap. Namun tetap saja jawaban darinya tidak mampu membuatnya mau menoleh padanya. Ia tetap membelakangi dirinya.

"Bohong" Teriak Grimmjow dengan keras sambil menatap wajah Orihime.

"Aku tidak bohong Grimmjow" Ucap Orihime dengan nada yang lembut berharap hatinya akan melunak. Namun tetap saja ia keras kepala dan tak mau memaafkanya.

Orihime benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh sikap Grimmjow. Ia benar-benar lelah sekali dan habis sudah kesabaranya. Tanpa sadar ia menangis dan pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow. Ia benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa untuk menghadapinya.

"Sial!" Gumam Grimmjow dengan kesal saat melihat Orihime yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya sambil menangis.

Ia langsung bergegas pergi mengejar Orihime. Ia tidak mau hubunganya berakhir denganya karna masalah seperti ini. Sampai mati ia tidak mau berpisah dan melepaskan Orihime.

"Hime" Grimmjow langsung menarik tangan Orihime dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Orihime meronta dalam pelukannya. Namun ia tidak mau melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia takut jika melepaskannya Orihime akan pergi darinya. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Dengan berat hati, ia mengatakan sebuah kata yang amat sangat sulit untuk ia katakana. Namun demi Orihime akan ia katakana, bahkan berulang-ulang kali akan ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, Hime" Ucap Grimmjow sambil terus memeluk tubuh Orihime dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku. Jangan pergi dariku" Ucapnya dengan lirih. Ia benar-benar tidak mau Orihime pergi meninggalkanya.

Sebesar apapun masalah yang mereka hadapi dan pertengakaran yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Grimmjow akan selalu menjadi pihak yang selalu meminta maaf pada Orihime. Juga orang yang akan selalu mengalah. Karna ia paling tidak tahan saat melihat Orihime menangis.

Hubungan keduanya akhirnya membaik lagi. Kini Orihime bisa kembali tersenyum dan tertawa lagi. Grimmjow berjanji akan merubah sifat jeleknya dan berubah menjadi pria yang lebih baik juga dewasa tentunya demi Orihime.

Riruka terlihat sangat tidak suka melihat hubungan keduanya membaik. Segala cara akan ia lakukan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua dan merebut Grimmjow dari tangannya.

XXXXXX

"Tolong tuan, terima ini" Orihime memberikan sebuah amplop coklat pada pria bermata emerald dihadpaanya.

"Ini?" Tanya Ulquiorra sambil menerima amplop coklat pemberian dari Orihime. Saat ia membukanya ternyata itu adalah uang dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak.

"Apa maksudnya ini nona?" Tanya Ulquiorra kembali. Ia benar-benar merasa bingung pada Orihime yang tiba-tiba saja memintanya untuk menemuinya di sebuah café. Lalu kini ia memberinya sebuah amplop coklat yang berisikan uang padanya.

"Itu untuk membayar jas mahal milikmu" Ujar Grimmjow yang duduk disebelah Orihime.

Ia membayar dua kali lipat, jas milik Ulquiorra yang telah dinodai oleh Orihime. Ia tidak mau melihat kekasihnya bekerja ditempatnya lagi. Karna gara-gara ia bekerja ditempatnya mereka selalu saja bertengkar. Lagi pula ia memang tidak suka melihatnya bekerja ditempat Ulquiorra, terlebih ia menjadikannya sebagai pembantunya.

Ulquiorra menerima uang itu setelah dipaksa oleh Orihime. Lebih tepatnya ia memohon padanya agar mau menerima uang itu.

Bagi Ulquiorra harga jas itu dan uang yang diberikan olehnya tidak seberapa. Mengingat siapa dirinya. Ia hanya ingin terus melihat Orihime didekatnya.

Grimmjow langsung mengajak Orihime pergi dari restaurant. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama melihat Ulquiorra karna itu membuatnya sebal.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya tuan. Saya harap anda selalu sehat" Ucap Orihime sambil membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra direstaurant.

Orihime langsung bergegas pergi menghampiri Grimmjow yang telah menunggunya diluar. Sementara itu, ia hanya bisa diam menatap kepergian Orihime. Lagi-lagi ada sebuah perasaan aneh dihatinya saat Orihime pergi meninggalkannya dan memilih untuk pergi bersama dengan Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra tersenyum miris saat menyadari perasaah hatinya pada Orihime yang mungkin itu adalah perasaan cinta.

"Cinta!?" Ulquiorra memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak saat melihat kemesraan mereka berdua dari balik jendela.

Ulquiorra tertawa geli saat memikirannya. Baginya ia tidak percaya dengan cinta atau semacamnya. Yang terpenting didalam hidup ini adalah uang dan kekuasaan. Karna ibunya sendiri memilih meninggalkan sang ayah dan menikah dengan ayah Riruka, yang seorang pengusaha kaya raya.

Namun ia tidak bisa mengelak atau membohongi dirinya sendiri. Saat berada didekat Orihime ia selalu merasa nyaman dan senang. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak ia rasakan pada perempuan mana pun.

Terlebih sifat dan sikap dari Orihime yang berbeda sekali dengan perempuan yang selama ini ia temui. Bagainya ia terlihat sangat polos dan juga sangat ceria. Ia sangat menyukai senyuman indahnya yang seperti mentari itu.

XXXXXXX

Hari ini sekolah mulai libur musim panas. Grimmjow mengajak Orihime untuk menginap sisebuah villa didekat pantai. Tadinya ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Orihime namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

"Hore Pantai" Teriak Orihime dengan girang. Buru-buru ia pergi kepinggir pantai dan bermain air disana bersama dengan Rukia.

Liburan kali ini Orihime mengajak Rukia juga Renji untuk liburan bersamanya. Karna menurutnya akan lebih menyenangkan dan meriah jika banyak orang yang ikut. Tadinya Grimmjow ingin marah namun ia tidak bisa dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima ini semua.

"Hei kawan. Kenapa kau terlihat lesu sekali?" Tanya Renji sambil menepuk pelan pundak kanan Grimmjow.

Namun yang ditanya hanya diam, dan terus menatap Orihime yang tengah asik bermain dipinggir pantai bersama Rukia istrinya.

"Ah! Kau pasti sedang, memikirkan hal yang jorok?" Ujar Renji sambil terkekeh kecil padanya.

"Ck! Aku bukan dirimu yang punya hopi mesum" Dengus Grimmjow dengan kesal.

Renji tertawa geli melihat sikap sahabatnya itu. Ia sangat senang sekali menggoda Grimmjow hingga membuatnya kesal. Baginya ia sudah mengagap Grimmjow seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Grimmjow. Ayo kesini" Teriak Orihime sambil melambaikan tanganya mengajak Grimmjow untuk ikut bermain bersamanya.

Grimmjow langsung berlari menghampirinya. Ia ikut bermain air bersama denganya. Dapat Renji lihat Grimmjow yang tertawa lepas dan ia terlihat sangat senang juga bahagia. Renji merasa bersyukur karna kini sahabatnya bisa bahagia dan menemukan seseorang yang berarti untuk hidupnya.

Saat di villa Orihime sekamar dengan Rukia. Karna tidak mungkin Renji membiarkan Grimmjow, tidur sekamar dengan Orihime. Ia takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Walaupun ia yakin kalau sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin berani melakukannya. Tapi bagi Renji lebih baik mencegah dari pada terjadi sesuatu dengan Orihime.

Pagi ini Orihime mengajak Grimmjow, untuk berjalan-jalan dan mengajaknya pergi kesebuah kuil suci kuno di tempat ini. Yang konon katanya terkenal akan ramalannya.

"Grimmjow. Ayo kita berdoa dikuil" Ujar Orihime sambil menarik tangan Grimmjow untuk ikut berdoa bersamanya.

Orihime melemparkan uang kedalam kotak persembahan dan mulai berdoa. Ia terlihat sangat serius sekali saat berdoa. Dalam doanya ia meminta agar Grimmjow selalu bahagia dan ia bisa selalu bisa bersama dengannya. Grimmjow tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Orihime yang serius sekali berdoa.

"Serius sekali kau berdoa. Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Grimmjow setelah mereka selesai berdoa.

"Rahasia" Jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Grimmjow.

"Dasar kau ini" Grimmjow mencubit kedua pipi Orihime dengan gemas. Orihime menggembungkan pipinya karna sebal. Ia sangat senang melihat wajah ngambek kekasihnya itu. Yang menurutnya cantik dan manis. Ia semakin gemas dan ingin mencubit kembali wajah Orihime.

Renji dan Rukia mencoba meramalkan kehidupan mereka berdua pada seorang pendeta kuil. Hasil ramalan mereka cukup mengagetkan karna sang pendeta mengatakan kalau kelak Rukia akan dianugrahi banyak keturunan.

Grimmjow terkekeh geli saat mendengarkanya. Ia tak heran dengan hasil ramalan sang pendeta karna ia tahu sekali sifat Renji yang mesum.

"Hahahaha" Grimmjow terus saja tertawa hingga perutnya sedikit sakit karna banyak tertawa.

"Berhenti mentertawaiku terus" Ujar Renji yang merasa sebal karna Grimmjow terus saja mentertawai dirinya.

"Coba kau ramal kehidupanmu dengan Orihime"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan" Ucap Grimmjow dengan tegas.

Namun lain hal dengan Orihime. Ia ingin mencoba meramal kehidupanya dengan Grimmjow. Ia ingin tahu apakah ia akan berjodoh denganya atau tidak. Dengan penasaran Orihime meminta untuk diramal oleh sang pendeta kuil.

XXXXX

Grimmjow terlihat sangat kesal sekali karna setelah diramal oleh pendeta kuil dan mendengarkan hasil ramalan darinya. Wajah Orihime langsung berubah menjadi murung dan terlihat sangat sedih.

"Ck! Makanya aku benci ramalan" Gerutu Grimmjow yang merasa sebal melihat wajah sedih kekasihnya. Ingin sekali ia memukul pendeta itu yang telah berkata macam-macam mengenai kehidupan masa depanya dengan Orihime.

Baginya kehidupanya juga masa depanya, ditentunkan oleh tangannya sendiri. Bukan dari sebuah ramalan manusia yang menurutnya bisa meleset. Karna baginya pendeta itu bukanlah tuhan melainkan hanya seorang manusia biasa sama sepertinya.

"Grimmjow apa kau akan meninggalkanku" Tanya Orihime ketika mereka tengah duduk disebuah taman yang sangat indah.

"Kau masih juga percaya dengan ramalan itu?" Grimjow benar-benar terlihat kesal sekali saat mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Orihime menangis. Melihat hal itu, ia langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat sekali. Ia bisa merasakan kalau bajunya terasa basah oleh air matanya. Ia mengelus pelan pundak Orihime mencoba memberinya ketenangan.

"Lihat aku Hime" Grimmjow memegang dagu Orihime agar bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Kau jelek sekali kalau menangis" Ledek Grimmjow yang mendapatkan sebuah pukulan kecil didadanya oleh Orihime.

"Dengarkan perkataanku Hime. Apapun yang terjadi, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" Ucap Grimmjow dengan mantap dan serius. Tak ada keraguan atau kebohongan sedikitpun dimatanya saat ia mengatakanya.

Orihime tersenyum senang saat medengarkanya. Ia merasa sedikit tenang saat Grimmjow mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Orihime sambil menangis terharu.

'Cup'

Dengan cepat Grimmjow mencium bibir Orihime dengan lembut. Buru-buru ia memegangi bibirnya yang dicium olehnya. Wajahnya seketika menjadi merah padam padahal ini bukanlah ciuman pertamanya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah tenang" Tanya Grimmjow sambil memeluknya kembali. Orihime hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawabnya.

Selama dua hari ia sangat menikmati sekali liburanya dengan Grimmjow juga dengan sahabatnya. Ia merasakan kalau ini adalah liburan yang sangat menyenangkan sekali dan akan selalu mengingatnya. Akhirnya mereka pulang dan merasa sangat puas dengan liburan yang mereka lewati bersama.

"Nah sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Selamat malam Hime" Ucap Grimmjow dari atas motornya. Sebelum ia pergi tak lupa ia selalu mencium kening Orihime.

"Hati-hati dijalan" Ujar Orihime sambil melambaikan tanganya pada Grimmjow.

Orihime merasa sangat lelah karna menempuh perjalan yang cukup jauh. Ia sangat membutuhkan istirahat, setelah memebersihkan dirinya ia akan segera tidur. Namun saat ia tiba didepan pintu apartemennya. Semua barang-barang miliknya telah berada diluar semuanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Orihime dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bingung sekali. Buru-buru ia menghubungi pemilik apartemen yang ia sewa. Orihime begitu terkejut sekali ketika mengatakan kalau apartemenya telah dibeli oleh seseorang dan ia diusir oleh pemilik baru tersebut yang tidak ia ketahui adalah Ulquiorra.

"Ya tuhan aku harus bagaimana?" Gumam Orihime dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar sangat bingung sekali. Udara malam ini cukup dingin walaupun sudah memasuki musim panas. Ia tidak punya uang untuk membayar apartemen baru.

Dengan pasrah Orihime membawa pergi semua barang-barangnya yang hanya terdiri dari pakaiannya, buku-buku pelajaran juga foto mendiang sang kakak. Diam-diam dari jauh Ulquiorra memperhatikannya. Entah mengapa ia harus berbuat seperti ini padanya.

Orihime duduk disebuah halte bus. Ia tak tahu harus meminta tolong juga menghubungi siapa. Ia tak mungkin menumpang tinggal dirumah Rukia, karna kini ia sudah menikah. Namun ia juga tak mungkin tinggal bersama dengan Grimmjow. Ia tidak mau merepotkan dan membuat susah Grimmjow.

Disaat ia tengah bingung seperti ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti dihadapanya dan menampilkan Ulquiorra yang berada didalamnya.

"Tuan!" Seru Orihime yang merasa kaget dengan kehadirannya didepanya.

"Sedang apa kau nona disini?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang tidak memperdulikan wajah terkejut dari Orihime.

"Hanya numpang bermalam" Jawab Orihime seadaanya. Karna memang ia berencan untuk tidur dihalte. Karna ia tak tahu harus tidur dimana lagi.

"Masuklah kedalam mobil" Ujar Ulquiorra.

Orihime terdiam membisu mendengarnya. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari mulut mantan tuanya itu.

Melihatnya yang hanya diam membisu dan terlihat kaget. Ulquiorra langsung keluar dari mobil dan membawa semua barang-barang Orihime masuk kedalam mobil. Ia hanya bisa diam melihatnya dan tidak bisa protes padanya.

"Menginap saja dulu ditempatku nona. Udara malam ini cukup dingin" Ujar Ulquiorra dan entah mengapa ia mau saja menerima tawaran darinya. Ia ikut pulang bersama dengan Ulquiorra ke apartemennya.

"Kau bisa memakai kamar ini" Ulquiorra meletakkan barang-barang pribadi Orihime dikamar tamu. Bagi dirinya sangat begitu luas dan mewah sekali berbeda sekali dengan apartemenya yang sangat kecil dan sedikit kumuh.

"Terima kasih tuan atas bantuanya" Ucap Orihime sambil membungkuk padanya, sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya. Ia sangat berterima kasih dengan pertolongan dari Ulquiorra yang menurutnya adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya Orihime. Ia merapihkan apartemennya juga menyiapakan makanan untuk Ulquiorra karna hanya itu saja yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai bayaran karna boleh menumpang tingga disini untuk sementara waktu.

Orihime tentu saja merahasiakan hal ini dari kekasihnya. Ia tidak mau kalau nantinya Grimmjow akan marah dan mengamuk pada Ulquiorra, orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan" Sapa Orihime saat melihat Ulquiorra berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Pagi juga nona. Apa yang sedang kau masak?" Tanya Ulquiorra sambil meminum kopi buatan Orihime.

"Omlete tuan" Jawab Orihime sambil meletakan masakanya dimeja makan. Ulquiorra merasa tergugah selera makannya saat mencium aroma masakan darinya. Padahal masakan yang dibuat olehnya hanya masakan biasa dan sederhana tapi buat dirinya rasanya sangat istimewa dan membuatnya selalu ketagihan ingin memakanya terus.

"Hei nona" Panggil Ulquiorra sambil memakan sarapan paginya dengan lahap.

"Ya tuan. Ada apa?" Tanya Orihime yang juga ikut menemaninya sarapan pagi.

"Apa kau masih berpacaran dengan bocah itu?" Ujar Ulquiorra.

Orihime tersenyum mendengarkanya. Ia menjawab dengan mantap kalau ia masih berpacaran dengan Grimmjow. Ia berkata kalau ia tidak akan pernah berpisah darinya. Apapun yang terjadi mereka akan selalu bersama.

Hati Ulquiorra terasa sakit saat mendengarkanya. Ia merasa bingung dan heran kenapa juga ia merasakan hal seperti ini padanya. Ia tidak suka melihat wajah Orihime yang selalu tersenyum hangat ketika membicarakan tentang Grimmjow.

Gara-gara hal itu nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja. Ia benar-benar tidak berselera makan sama sekali. Buru-buru ia meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi kekantor. Namun sebelum pergi Orihime menahanya sebentar dan memberikannya bekal makan siang untuknya. Ulquiorra menerimanya dengan senang, sesaat ia tersenyum tipis saat Orihime memberikannya.

"Terima kasih nona" Ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

"Hati-hati dijalan tuan"

Orihime merasa sangat malu sendiri ketika ia memberikan bekal buatnya pada Ulquiorra. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri saja. Namun buru-buru ia buang jauh pikirannya seperti itu. Bagaimanapun ia harus segera pergi dari apartemen Ulquiorra dan menemukan tempat tinggal. Ia tidak mau lagi bertengkar dengan Grimmjow terlebih melihatnya marah.

Selama didalam mobil Ulquiorra terus memandangi bekal buatan Orihime. Ia terus tersenyum tipis ketika memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Suasana hatinya terlihat sangat bagus sekali hari ini.

"Apakah ini rasanya jatuh cinta" Gumam Ulquiorra dalam hatinya sambil terus memandangi bekal buatan Orihime ditanganya.

Supir pribadinya terlihat sangat heran dan bingung dengan sikap tuanya yang pagi ini terlihat sedikit aneh. Karna Ulquiorra tak henti-henti tersenyum.

Sebuah ekspresi yang sangat jarang sekali diperlihatkan oleh Ulquiorra. Dan hal ini adalah sebuah hal yang sangat langka.

XXXXXX

'TING…TONG'

Pagi ini apertemen Grimmjow ada yang mendatangi. Dengan cepat Grimmjow membukanya yang awalnya ia pikir itu adalah Orihime. Namun dugaannya salah dan meleset. Ternyata yang datang adalah Riruka gadis yang paling menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Pagi sayang" Sapa Riruka dengan manis saat Grimmjow membukakan pintu apartemennya.

'BLAMM'

Ia langsung menutup kembali pintunya dengan cepat. Membuat Riruka sebal dan marah akan sikapnya yang dinilainya tidak sopan itu.

"Sayang buka pintunya" Teriak Riruka dari luar sambil terus memencet bel.

Grimmjow tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Ia memilih untuk mandi dan berendam dibak mandinya yang cukup besar, sambil menikmati musik dari band favoritnya.

Ia menyetel musik dengan keras sekali. Agar suara bel pintunya tidak terdengar. Ia benar-benar malas meladeni Riruka. Setelah berendam hampir tiga puluh menit ia pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi menemui kekasihnya dan mengajaknya untuk kencan.

Suara bel tidak terdengar lagi, dan ia pikir kalau Riruka telah pergi karna sudah hampi satu jam yang lalu ia datang. Baru juga ia hendak keluar dari apartemanya. Ia melihat Riruka yang tengah duduk berjongkok didepan apartemenya.

"Kau mau kemana sayang? Hari ini aku bawakan sandwich" Ujar Rukia sambil memperlihatkan kotak makan miliknya pada Grimmjow.

Ia hanya diam dan tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Melihat sikap Grimmjow yang seperti itu membuatnya sangat marah juga sebal.

"Kenapa kau terus mendiamiku Grimmjow. Aku ini tunanganmu" Teriak Rukia sambil menahan air matanya. Ia benar-benar sudah diambang batas bersikap sabar menghadapi sikap dingin Grimmjow padanya.

"Dengarkan aku Riruka Dokugamine. Aku ini bukan tunanganmu. Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimamu, camkan itu" Ucap Grimmjow dengan sangat dingin.

Seketika Riruka menangis saat mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Grimmjow akan berkata sekejam itu padanya. Perkataannya benar-benar telah melukai hatinya.

"Apa kurangnya diriku darinya?" Tanya Riruka dengan berlinangan air mata. Ia tidak tahu apa istimewanya seorang Orihime Inoue dimatanya. Padahal ia terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Banyak pria yang berlomba-lomba ingin memilikinya. Akan tetapi mengapa ia menolaknya hanya demi seorang gadis kampungan yang tidak sepadan dengan dirinya.

"Selamanya hanya akan Orihime dihatiku" Ucap Grimmjow dengan mantap. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Riruka yang tengah menangis didepan apartemennya. Ia sengaja bersikap dingin dan kejam padanya karna ia tidak mau menyakiti Riruka lebih dari ini. Karna sampai kapan pun selamanya hanya akan Orihime seorang dihidupnya.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks..Hiks" Riruka terus saja menangis didalam kamarnya. Ia tidak mau keluar sama sekal dari kamarnya setelah pulang dari apartemen Grimmjow.

Para pelayan sungguh sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya yang sperti ini. Terlebih Riruka tidak mau makan sama sekali. Ia terus saja menangis memanggil nama Grimmjow. Pria yang dicintainya juga yang telah menyakitinya.

"K,kau..ja,jahat Grimmjow" Ucap Riruka dengan sesenggukan.

Melihat hal ini para pelayan pun menghubungi Ulquiorra. Karna hanya ia yang bisa menenangkan Riruka. Terlebih mengingat tentang kondisi penyakit Riruka yang bisa membahayakan dirinya. Riruka mengidap kanker darah yang memang turunan dari sang ibu yang meninggal karna penyakit itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Ulquiorra pada seorang pelayan yang bertugas melayani adiknya.

"Sudah seharian ini. Nona terus saja menangis dan mengurung dirinya dikamarnya tuan"

Ulquiorra buru-buru berjalan kekamar Riruka. Ia benar-benar sangat cemas dengan keadaanya. Terlebih mengenai penyakitnya yang tiba-tiba saja bisa kambuh.

"Tolong siapkan makanan untuk nona. Dan tolong kalian panggil dokter Kursaki untuk datang memeriksa keadaan Riruka" Ucap Ulquiorra pada seorang pelayan. Ia langsung masuk kekamar Riruka yang terlihat sangat gelap sekali.

Ia bisa melihat Riruka yang meringkuk diatas kasur sambil terus menangis memanggil nama Grimmjow. Hatinya merasa sangat sedih melihat keadaanya yang seperti ini.

"Riruka ini kakak" Ucap Ulquiorra dengan lembut.

Ia langsung menoleh menatap wajah sang kakak. Bisa Ulquiorra lihat matanya yang sudah sembab karna terlalu banyak menangis. Riruka langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menangis didalam pelukkannya. Menumpahkan segalanya pada sang kakak yang merupakan orang yang paling terdekat dengannya.

"Kakak" Ucap Riruka sambil terus saja menangis.

"Ada apa Riruka. Coba ceritakan pada kakak" Tanya Ulquiorra sambil terus mengelus rambut sang adik yang terlihat sangat kusut sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja Riruka muntah darah dan pingsan, ia sangat panik sekali. Buru-buru ia langsung membawanya kerumah sakit. Ulquiorra melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat sekali.

Saat tiba dirumah sakit, Riruka langsung ditangani oleh dokter. Ia dibawa keruangan khusus untuk menjalani perawatan. Issin Kurosaki selaku dokter pribadinya juga yang menangani Riruka dirumah sakit.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan cemas sekali.

"Bisa kita bicara diruanganku, Ulquiorra" Ujar Issin dengan raut wajah yang seirus. Membuat perasaan hatinya tidak enak.

Kini keduanya tengah duduk dan berbicara empat mata diruangan pribadi Issin. Ia mengatakan kalau kini sel kanker ditubuh Riruka telah mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Kemungkinan besar jangka waktu hidupnya tak lebih dari dua tahun. Ulquiorra luar biasa kaget dan syok luar biasa saat mendengarnya. Segala cara akan ia lakukan untuk penyembuhan Riruka.

Ia menatap sendu Riruka dari balik kaca. Ia masih ingat betul saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya. Waktu itu Riruka masih berusia lima tahun saat ibunya menikah lagi dengan ayahnya. Awalnya ia tidak suka dengan Riruka karna menurutnya ayahnya lah yang membuat keluarganya harus terpisah.

Suatu hari Riruka tertabrak mobil demi melindungi dirinya. Waktu itu usianya sekitar tujuh tahun. Karna kecelakaan itu ia mengetahui tentang penyakitnya. Semenjak saat itu, ia berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi dirinya. Ia mengagapnya sebagai seorang adik Dan benar-benar sangat menyangi dirinya walaupun mereka hanya saudara tiri.

XXXXXXX

Setelah mencari apartemen yang murah dan dekat dengan sekolah. Akhirnya Orihime menemukanya juga. Ia berencana akan pindah besok dan pamit pada Ulquiorra. Selama seminggu ini ia terus tinggal menumpang disini. Ia tidak enak kalau harus terus berlama-lama tinggal disini.

'CKLEK'

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Buru-buru Orihime pergi kepintu depan dan menyambut Ulquiorra.

"Selamat datang tuan" Ucap Orihime dengan ramah tak lupa ia membungkukkan badanya.

Ulquiorra hanya diam saja. Tak ada sepatah katapu yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Orihime bingung dan cemas dengan sikapnya ini. Buru-buru ia menemuinya untuk membicarakan kepindahannya.

"Tuan" Panggil Orihime

Namun Ulquiorra hanya diam membisu. Ia hanya terus duduk menunduk disofa. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya. Namun ia terlihat sangat begitu sedih sekali.

"Jika menangis membuat anda tenang. Menangsi saja. Saya akan menemani anda" Ucap Orihime tiba-tiba yang membuat Ulquiorra langsung menoleh padanya. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Orihime dengan sangat erat sekali.

Dipeluk seperti ini oleh pria, selain Grimmjow membuatnya malu sekali. Awlanya Orihime ingin protes namun tiba-tiba saja Ulquiorra menangis. Ia bisa merasakan kalau pundaknya terasa basah. Ulquiorra terus menangis memeluknya dengan erat sekali.

Orihime mengelus punggungnya mencoba memberinya ketenangan. Entah mengapa ia berbuat seperti ini. Namun ia tidak tega melihat tuannya yang menangis seperti ini. Padahal tuannya selalu berekspresi dingin. Ia tidak menyangka kalau tuannya akan menangis didepannya bahkan memeluknya seperti ini.

"Riruka kakak akan membalas perbuatan Grimmjow" Ujar Ulquiorra dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku nona, karna aku harus menyakitimu"

Ulquiorra benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan pilihan hatinya saat ini. Demi Riruka adiknya ia akan membalas perbuatan Grimmjow, dengan membuatnya terluka dan merasakan penderitaan adiknya. Namun dilain sisi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya yang jatuh hati pada sosok Orihime Inoue.

Manakah yang akan Ulquiorra pilih?

**TBC**

A/N : Hore akhirnya bisa publish juga. Mohon maaf kalau cerita ini harus dipublish ulang. Karna ternyata chapter 10 ini memang harus sampai bagian ini.

Maaf kalau masih menemukan banyak Typo dimana-mana. Saya sudah mengedit ulang chapter 1-6 agar enak untuk dibaca. Walapun masih menemukan banyak kesalahan juga hehehe^^

Terima kasih karna sudah mau membaca cerita saya.

Jika ada yang berkenan mohon RnR.

Salam Hangat, Inoue Tsukatsa


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Tite kubo**

**Rate : M  
**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**SEMANGAT ,SEMAGAT, SEMANGAT ^^**

Saya mohon jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini tolong **DIBACK** saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

Warning : ada adegan lime sedikit, saya mohon jika anda belum cukup umur jangan membaca ini, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, cerita pasaran dll

Selamat membaca ^^

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"APA?!" Teriak Grimmjow dengan marah. Ia menatap wajah Orihime dengan tak percaya. Dari raut wajahnya, nampak jelas sekali ia amat sangat marah padanya. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Grimmjow. Membuatnya sangat takut sekali. Ia terus saja menundukkan wajahnya karna takut dengan pandangan matanya.

Grimmjow tidak menyangka kalau hampir seminggu ini kekasihnya, tinggal diapartemen Ulquiorra. Pria yang tidak ia sukai. Karna ia tahu dengan jelas kalau pria itu memendam perasaan pada Orihime. Itu semua terlihat dengan jelas dari pandangan matanya saat menatap Orihime.

"Ma-maafkan aku Grimmjow" Ujar Orihime sambil terus menundukkan matanya. Ia takut sekali menatap wajah sang kekasih yang kini tengah marah padanya.

Grimmjow hanya diam membisu. Ia tidak bereaksi sedikitpun saat mendengarkan permintaan maafnya. Ia tetap diam menatap Orihime yang kini terus menundukkan wajahnya. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas kalau bahunya sedikit bergetar karna menahan tangis. Ia paling tidak tahan saat melihatnya menangis.

Mau tidak mau ia menahan dan meredam emosi dihatinya yang kini tengah meledak-ledak. Ia sudah berjanji padanya akan merubah sikapnya dan kini ia berusaha mencobanya, dengan bersikap dewasa menghadapi masalah ini.

Grimmjow menghela nafasnya sejenak, ia mencoba mendingkan kepala juga hatinya. Dengan pelan ia bertanya pada Orihime, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuatnya harus tinggal di apartemen pria itu.

Orihime menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Hingga memaksanya harus tinggal ditempat Ulquiorra. Ia tersenyum miris saat mendengar cerita darinya. Padalah ia kekasihnya mengapa ia tidak menceritakan masalah ini padanya dan tinggal ditempatnya atau ia bisa meminta Gin untuk menampung Orihime sementara waktu.

"Lalu kapan kau akan pindah, Hime?" Tanya Grimmjow pada kekasihnya yang masih saja belum mau menatap wajahnya.

"Besok aku akan pindah" jawab Orihime dengan takut-takut.

"Bagus. Baiklah besok aku akan menemanimu pindah dari tempat pria itu" Ujar Grimmjow dengan perasaan agak kesal.

"Terima kasih Grimmjow" Orihime tersenyum menatapnya sambil menyeka air matanya. Ia amat sangat bersyukur karna Grimjow tidak marah padanya. Awalnya ia berpikir kalau mereka akan bertengkar hebat. Tapi sepertinya Grimmjow sudah berubah dan bersikap jauh lebih baik terlebih ia bisa mengontrol emosinya juga sifat pemarahnya.

Untuk mencairkan suasana tegang yang telah terjadi. Grimmjow mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan. Ia tidak mau terus berlarut-larut bertengkar dan marah pada Orihime.

XXXXXX

Sudah dua hari Riruka dirawat dirumah sakit dan terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang dengan berbagai selang infus yang berada ditubuhnya. Hati Ulquiorra terasa miris dan sedih sekali melihat kondisi sang adik yang seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat keadaanya saat ini.

Kini didalam hatinya telah tertanam rasa kebencian dan dendam yang mendalam pada Grimmjow. Karna dirinyalah adiknya seperti ini. Kini ia tidak bisa lagi melihat senyuman dan tawa diwajah sang adik.

Dengan perlahan, ia membelai rambut panjang sang adik yang kini mulai rontok, akibat penyakit ini. Ia telusuri wajahnya dengan seksama sekali. Ia tersenyum miris menatap wajah tidur sang adik.

"Riruka ini kakak. Bangunlah" Gumam Ulquiorra dengan pelan sambil terus membelai rambutnya. Namun Riruka masih tetap diam membisu dan masih setia menutup matanya. Ia tidak mau membuka matanya bahkan hanya sekedar menggerakkan tangannya pun tidak.

'CKLEK'

Dokter Isshin yang merawat dan menangani Riruka masuk. Ia datang bersama seorang perawat yang berjalan dibelakangnya untuk mengecek kondisinya.

"Bagaimana perkembanganya?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan cemas. Karna sudah dua hari ini tidak ada perkembangan sedikitpun pada sang adik. Membuatnya sangat cemas sekali.

Sang dokter mengatakan kalau kini keadaan Riruka bisa dikatakan dengan koma. Hal ini sangatlah tidak baik, mengingat tentang kondisi dan penyakit yang tengah diderita oleh Riruka. Dokter mengatakan seolah-olah ia tidak mau bangun dari alam mimpinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tapi sebagai seorang dokter ia akan berusaha berbuat yang terbaik untuk kesembuhannya.

Ulquiorra benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Karna ia juga merahasiakan hal ini dari keluarganya terlebih dari sang ayah. Ia tahu kalau sang ayah amat sangat menyangi Riruka. Entah apa reaksinya jika tahu putri kesayanganya masuk rumah sakit dan kini ia koma.

Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar sangat penat dan ia butuh hiburan. Untuk merelaksasikan pikiranya ia memutuskan pergi kesebuah café dan menikmati secangkir kopi. Ia duduk ditempat favoritnya yaitu dekat jendela. Karna ia sangat senang menikmati pemandangan dicafe ini.

"Ini tuan pesanan anda" Ucap seorang pelayan cantik yang menyerahkan kopi pesanannya dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih" Ulquiorra langsung memberikan sedikit gula pada kopinya. Ia meminumnya dengan perlahan. Entah mengapa kopi ini terasa sangat biasa saja dimulutnya. Padahal café yang tengah ia datangi saat ini adalah café yang terkenal dengan kopi buatanya.

Menurutnya kopi buatan Orihime sangat enak dan terasa istimewa dimulutnya. Entah apa yang dicampurkan olehnya saat membuatnya. Kopi yang dibuatnya rasanya sangat berbeda dengan kopi yang selama ini ia minum.

Saat ia tengah memandang keluar dari balik jendela. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Orihime. Gadis yang sedari tadi tengah ia pikirkan karna kopi buatanya yang enak. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah cerianya, mengingatkan dengan sang adik yang kini tengah terbaring sakit.

Namun raut wajahnya langsung berubah seketika saat melihat Grimmjow yang berada disampingnya. Dadanya terasa sakit ketika melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Terlebih ia amat sangat membenci Grimmjow yang telah membuat sang adik menderita. Kini didalam hatinya tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun untuk memisahkan mereka berdua terlebih ia akan membuat Grimmjow menderita.

"Tersenyumlah selagi kau masih bisa, Grimmjow" Gumam Ulquiorra dalam hatinya. Pandangan matanya terus tertuju pada mereka berdua dan tidak lepas menatap mereka dari jauh.

"Maafkan aku nona. Kau harus menderita karnanya"

XXXXXX

Orihime menatap gelisah jam dinding. Ia terlihat sangat cemas sekali karna sudah hampir pukul satu malam. Tapi tuannya belum juga pulang, tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Jika memang ia pulang larut malam ia akan memberitahukanya padanya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang istri yang tengah menunggu kepulanan suaminya diruang tamu. Tak lama ia mendengara suara pintu yang terbuka dengan cepat ia langsung pergi kedepan untuk menyambut kepulangan tuannya yang ia kira dari kantor.

"Selamat datang tuan" Ucap Orihime tak lupa ia selalu membungkuk memberi hormat untuk menyambutnya. Namun tuanya hanya diam menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartika olehnya .

Bisa Orihime cium dengan jelas bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari tubuhnya. Ternyata tuannya tengah mabuk berat. Ia berjalan kearahnya dengan sempoyongannya dan sambil terus tersenyum menatapnya tak lama ia langsung ambruk jatuh.

Orihime langsung membantunya membawanya kekamarnya dengan memapahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dialami oleh tuannya hingga membuatnya seperti ini.n tapi ia harap kalau ini bukanlah masalah yang besar.

Dengan perlahan Orihime membaringkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Ia membuka sepatu dan jas yang dipakainya, saat ia hendak menyelimuti tuannya. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bordering dengan keras, membuatnya sangat kaget seklai. Buru-buru ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hallo. Ada apa Grimmjow kau menghubungiku malam-malam seperti ini?" Tanya Orihime dengan suara pelan ia tidak mau membangunkan tuannya yang kini tengah tertidur pulas, menurutnya.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja" Jawab Grimmjow dengan dusta. Ia sebenarnya tengah gundah karna perasaannya tidak enak memikirkan Orihime. Makanya dari itu ia menghubunginya untuk memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja.

Orihime terkekeh kecil saat mendengar jawaban darinya. Tanpa ia sadari kalau diam-diam Ulquiorra berjalan kearahnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung merebut dan melemparkan ponselnya entah kemana.

"Tuan!" Teriak Orihime dengan kaget. Ia menatap bingung pada tuannya. Karna tiba-tiba ia datang dan merebut poselnya. Padahal ia tengah berbicara dengan Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra terus menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh arti. Membuat Orihime sangat takut sekali. Saat ia hendak bertanya ia malah langsung di gendong dan tubuhnya langsung dihempaskan dengan keras keatas kasur.

"Tuan apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Orihime yang mulai ketakutan. Karna tuannya berjalan kearahnya sambil membuka semua kancing bajunya. Kali ini ia benar-benar sangat ketakutan dan ia terus berteriak agar Ulquiorra menjauh darinya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menggubris dan memperdulikan teriakkan dari Orihime.

Saat ini pikirannya telah dikuasai oleh alkohol dan juga perasaan cemburu yang amat besar pada Orihime. Ia akan membuatnya menjadi miliknya dengan cara apapun. Ia benar-benar telah gelap mata dan tidak perduli dengan keadaan Orihime karna perbuatannya.

"Tu-tuan he-hen-aahh" Orihime berteriak dengan keras ketika Ulquiorra meremas kencang payudaranya.

Ia tidak memperdulikan tangisan dan teriakkan darinya. Kini pikirannya sepenuhnya telah dikuasai oleh hawa nafsu. Dengan cepat ia telah melepaskan seluruh pakaian Orihime. Melihat tubuh polosnya membuatnya semakin bergairah. Didalam hidupnya ia telah banyak melihat tubuh wanita. Namun tak ada yang memiliki tubuh seindah dirinya. Ia begitu cantik dan mempesona.

Ia menciumnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Yang ia berikan bukanlah sebuah ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta yang biasa dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Orihime terus menangis dan meronta namun Ulquiorra mencengkram erat kedua tangannya. Kekuatannya benar-benar sangat besar dan ia tidak mampu melawannya sama sekali.

"Aahh" Orihime melenguh pelan ketika Ulquiorra mulai menciumi payudaranya.

Walaupun pikirannya menolak setiap sentuhan dan perlakuan darinya. Namun sepertinya tubuhnya berkata lain, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar, setiap ia disentuh olehnya.

"Tahanlah nona. Ini akan terasa sakit sedikit" Ujar Ulquiorra sambil membuka celananya yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Tidak. Jangan" Teriak Orihime dengan frustasi, sekuat tenaga ia melawan dan berontak pada Ulquiorra. Ia tidak mau kehormatannya direnggut olehnya. Ia berusaha melawan dan lepas dari cengkramannya.

Sementara itu bisa Grimmjow dengar dengan jelas suara teriakkan dari Orihime lewat ponselnya. Hal ini membuatnya sangat khawatir sekali. Buru-buru ia pergi keapartemen Ulquiorra. Ia memacu motornya dengan sangat cepat sekali, untung saja keadaan jalanan tengah sepi dan tidak banyak kendaraan yang melintas. Jadinya ia dapat dengan bebas mengebut dijalanan.

"Tunggu aku Hime" Gumam Grimmjow dihatinya. Ia berharap dan berdoa kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannnya.

XXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya ia sampai diapartemen Ulquiorra. Buru-buru ia berlari menuju ketempatnya. Kertika ia sampai didepan apartemennya. Ia langsung mendobraknya dan mulai mencari keberadaa Orihime diseluruh ruangan.

'BRAK'

Ia mendobrak sebuah kamar yang ia duga adalah kamar Ulquiorra. Ia sangat kaget sekali dengan keadaan kekasihnya saat ini. Orihime yang duduk meringkuk tanpa pakaian sehelaipun disampingnya ada Ulquiorra yang tergelatak tak sadarkan diri, dengan luka dikepalanya.

"Hime" Teriak Grimmjow, ia langsung berlari menghampirinya dan menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut.

Orihime hanya diam membisu menatap tubuh Ulquiorra. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas kalau ia sangat luar biasa syok sekali.

"A-aku membunuhnya Grimmjow" Ucapnya dengan tubuh gemetaran dan diiringi oleh air mata.

Grimmjow langsung memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Ia tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan jadi seperti. Andaikan saja ia memaksanya lebih cepat untuk pindah mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal yang seperti ini.

Ia memegangi leher Ulquiorra dan mengecek nadinya. Ternyata ia masih hidup buru-buru Grimmjow membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat dengan menggunakan mobil miliknya.

"Dokter, suster tolong" Teriak Grimmjow dilorong rumah sakit. Ia menggendong tubuh Ulquiorra yang tidak berdaya dan bersimbah darah. Ia berharap kalau, dirinya tak terlamabat membawanya kerumah sakit dan semoga saja nyawanya bisa tertolong. Dokter langsung membawanya kemeja operasi, karna luka dikepalanya cukup parah dan harus mendapatkan penanganan serius.

Grimmjow langsung jatuh terduduk diluar ruangan operasi. Ia benar-benar tengah kalut sekali. Ia berharap kalau Ulquiorra selamat, karna jika ia mati maka Orihime akan menjadi tertuduh karna telah dianggap membunuhnya.

"Brengsek. Kenapa semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba seperti ini" Ujar Grimmjow dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar sangat pusing sekali karna masalah ini.

Ia terpaksa meninggalkan Orihime disana sendirian. Ia menghubungi sahabatnya untuk menjemput Orihime dan menjaganya. Malam itu terjadi kehebohan luar biasa karna masalah ini. Renji membawanya pulang kekediaman Grimmjow. Sedangkan Rukia sangat luar biasa kaget ketika mendengar masalah ini dari sang suami.

Bahkan Gin juga Rangiku langsung datang setelah diberitahu dan dihubungi oleh Renji. Untuk sementara waktu mereka semua menginap apartemen Grimmjow, untuk menjaganya.

Gin menemani Grimmjow dirumah sakit juga sekalian mengurus masalah ini. Sementara itu Rangiku mencoba menghibur Orihime atas masalah ini terlebih dengan apa yang telah terjdi dengannya.

"Hiks…Hiks..Hiks" Orihime terus saja menangis didalam pelukkan Rangiku. Ia masih sangat syok dan trauma dengan apa yang telah dialami olehnya. Ia tidak sengaja berbuat seperti itu pada Ulquiorra. Ia hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya dan tak bermaksud dengan membunuhnya.

Akhirnya operasi berjalan dengan lancar dan nyawa Ulquiorra selamat. Ia sangat bersyukur sekali. Ia buru-buru pergi menemui Orihime, ia ingin melihat keadaanya saat ini. Ia menyerahkan masalah dirumah sakit dan juga Ulquiorra pada Gin.

"Dimana Orihime. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Grimmjow pada sahabatnya ketika ia tiba diapartemnnya.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat saja sendiri keadaannya" Jawab Renji dengan sendu, membuatnya semakin cemas dan khawatir.

Ia langsung menemuinya dikamarnya, saat ia masuk keadaan kamar tengah gelap. Ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan dari Orihime. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatinya yang tengah duduk diatas kasur.

"Hime" Panggilnya dengan pelan.

Ia menatap wajahnya dengan berlinangan air mata, wajahnya terlihat benar-benar kusut dan mata juga sembab. Entah berapa lama ia sudah menangis.

Orihime langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat sekali. Ia menangis kembali dalam pelukkannya. Ia mengelus pelan punggungnya mencoba memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan padanya. Ia tahu dengan perasaan hatinya saat ini.

Ia semakin memeluk erat tubuhnya. Orihime terlihat sangat begitu rapuh sekali, tak biasanya ia melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Melihatnya seperti ini hatinya terasa sakit dan sedih.

"Tenanglah Hime. Ada aku disini" Ujar Grimmjow tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia akan menjaga dan berada disisinya terus. Menjaga dan melindunginya dari siapapun.

Tak lama ia mendengar suara dengkuran halu darinya. Yang menandakan ia tertidur, Grimmjow menyelimutinya. Ia mengelus pelan wajahnya dan terus memandanginya. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas bekas kiss mark dilehernya.

Ia mengecup pelan lehernya tepat dibekas kiss mark itu. Seakan-akan ia membersihkan tanda tersebut dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Grimmjow" Igau Orihime yang memanggil namanya.

Ia tersenyum saat mendengarnya, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya. "Tenanglah Hime. Aku disini" Ucap Grimmjow sambil terus mengusap kepalanya.

Ia sangat marah dan membenci Ulquiorra karna telah berani menodai Orihime. Ingin sekali, ia menghajar dan membunuhnya. Sempat terbersit dipikirannya kalau Ulquiorra lebih baik mati saja. Namun jika itu terjadi akan membuat Orihime terlibat dalam masalah besar.

"Semoga kau mimpi indah sayang" Ucap Grimmjow sambil mengecup keningnya. Setelah itu ia keluar kamar untuk menemui sahabatnya dan membicarakan masalah ini.

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra akhirnya sadar setelah menjalani operasi dikepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Orihime akan berbuat seperti itu padanya. Ia sadar kalau perbuatanya bisa dikatakan dengan pemerkosaan. Namun apakah sebegitu jijiknya dirinya saat disentuh olehnya.

Padahal jika sampai ia hamil sekalipun. Dirinya akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya, karna memang itulah yang ingin dilakukannya. Yaitu memiliki dirinya seutuhnya.

Ayahnya langsung datang dari Inggris, setelah mendengar masalah ini dari pelayan pribadi Ulquiorra. Ia terlihat sangat marah sekali terlebih ketika mengetahui kondisi putri semata wayangnya, Riruka. Yang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit.

Ayah Ulquiorra membawa masalah ini kejalur hukum. Orihime ditangkap dan dibawa oleh pihak berwajib karna tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan. Suatu tindakan yang hukumannya sangat berat.

Semua sahabatnya juga kekasihnya, mencoba untuk menolong dan membantunya untuk keluar dari jeruji besi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan,Gin?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan sedih. Ia tidak tega dan tahan melihat kekasihnya berada ditempat itu. Bagaimana dengan masa depannya jika ia harus terkurung disana.

"Tenanglah Grimmjow. Kita akan cari solusinya" Jawab Gin sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Baru kali ini ia melihatnya seperti itu. Grimmjow terlihat sangat sedih dan kalut sekali. Gara-gara hal ini Orihime dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah. Tak ada hal yang bisa Grimmjow lakukan untuk membebaskan kekasihnya. Sampai akhirnya Ulquiorra datang menemuinya dan memberikan solusi untuknya. Agar dapat membebaskan Orihime dari sana.

"Apapun itu, akan aku lakukan. Asalkan ia bisa bebas" Ujar Grimmjow pada pria bermata emerald diahadapannya kini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin kau menikahi Riruka" Ucap Ulquiorra dengan santai tanpa perduli dengan wajah terkejut dari Grimmjow.

"Apa? Menikah?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan tak percaya. Mana mungkin ia bisa menikahi gadis yang tak dicintainya sama sekali dan meninggalkan Orihime. Ia tidak sanggup melakukan hal itu, karna ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya.

Namun jika ia menolak, nyawa Orihime dalam bahaya. Karna ia terancam hukuman mati atas perbuatannya. Ia benar-benar sangat bingung karna dihadapkan dengan kedua pilihan yang sangat sulit untuk ia pilih.

"Apa jawabanmu. Grimmjow Jaegarjaques" Tanya Ulquiorra karna sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia terus diam membisu. Memikirkan permintaan darinya, yang ia tahu sangat sulit sekali ia pilih. Namun hanya dengan ini ia bisa membuat adiknya bahagia menghabiskan sisi hidupnya dan memisahkan mereka berdua sekaligus membuatnya menderita, karna harus berpisah dari Orihime. Gadis yang sama-sama mereka cintai.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menikahinya. Tapi tolong bebaskan dirinya" Ucap Grimmjow dengan sendu. Dengan terpaksa dan berat hati, ia memilih untuk menikahi Riruka demi menyelamatkannya. Walaupun tubuhnya milik orang lain namun hati dan perasaannya selamanya, hanya akan menjadi milik Orihime seorang.

Orihime akhirnya dibebaskan dan kasus ini langsung ditutup. Namun setelah ia bebas tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow memutuskan hubungannya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia bertanya apa salahnya hingga Grimmjow melakukan hal ini padanya. Perasaan dan hatinya menjadi hancur berkeping-keping karnanya.

Tanpa ia sadari dan ketahui, kalau Grimmjow menangis ketika harus meninggalkan Orihime dan melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Ia ingin sekali berlari dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat sekali.

"Maafkan aku Hime" Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karna harus melakukan hal sekejam ini padanya. Ia terpaksa meninggalkannya, ini ia lakukan demi menolongnya. Karna hanya ini jalan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan.

XXXXXXX

Riruka nampak sangat cantik sekali dengan balutan gaun pengantin, hasil rancangan ibunya. Dari raut wajahnya terpncar kebahagian yang sangat besar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan menikah secepat ini terlebih dengan Grimmjow. Ia serasa sedang bermimpi.

Selama upacara pernikahan tak henti-hentinya. Ia terus tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan Grimmjow ia hanya diam membisu. Baginya ini bukanlah sebuah upacara penikahan melainkan seperti upacara pemakaman. Karna tak ada raut bahagia sedikitpun dari wajahnya. Ia hanya menatap datar dan bersikap dingin pada Riruka.

"Semoga kau bahagia Grimmjow" Ucap Orihime dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum miris melihat pernikahan mereka berdua dari jauh. Ia menyeka air matanya yang mulai turun.

Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya yang terluka dan sakit. Melihat hal ini, namun mungkin ini sudah takdirnya dari tuhan, kalau ia tidak berjodoh dengannya. Dengan berat hati ia merelakan ini semua dan menerimanya.

"Terima kasih atas semua kenangan yang kau berikan. Juga luka yang kau torehkan padaku. Selamat tinggal Grimmjow"

Orihime langsung pergi dari upacara pernikahannya. Ia tidak sanggup berlama-lama melihat kebahagian mereka berdua yang membuat hati dan dadanya sesak. Kini ia mulai melangkah maju untuk menjalani kehidupan yang baru.

Setelah menikah Grimmjow akan kembali ke Amerika, ia melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Ia berjanji dalam hatinya ia akan kemabali ke Jepang dan menemui Orihime.

"Hati-hati dijalan kawan. Jangan lupa untuk mengabari kami" Ucap Renji padanya saat mengantarnya kebandara.

Hari ini ia harus pergi ke Amerika dan kembali kekeluarganya. Semua teman-temannya megantarnya kebandara terkecuali Orihime tentunya. Ia tidak datang mengantarnya.

"Ini" Rukia memberikan seseuatu pada Grimmjow sebelum pergi.

Grimmjow menerimanya dengan perasaan bingung. Rukia memintanya untuk membukanya setelah ia sampai di Amerika dan Grimmjow mengiyakannya. Ia pun harus pergi dan meninggalkan semuanya.

"Jangan lupa menghubungi kami ya Grimmjow" Teriak Rangiku sambil menahan tangisnya. Ia merasa sedikit sedih dan kehilangan atas kepergiannya.

Grimmjow berjanji akan kemabali kesini untuk menemui mereka semua juga bertemu dengan Orihime. Gadis yang selama hidupnya akan selalu ia cintai dan rindui.

Mungkin saat ini, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa dan tandingan dari Ulquiorra. Ia hanya seorang remaja kaya biasa, yang hidup mewah dari uang peninggalan sang ibu. Namun beberapa tahun lagi ia akan kembali menjadi Grimmjow yang berbeda.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, ia mengurus perusahaan dan bisnis peninggalan sang ibu. Yang hampir dua belas tahun ini dikelola oleh pihak keluarga ibunya. Kini usianya telah beranjak dewasa. Ia akan mengambil ahli kekayaan ibunya dan mengelolanya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda" Sapa Para pelayan dengan ramah menyambut kedatangan Grimmjow. Sudah hampir empat tahun ia tidak pulang kerumah.

"Tuan muda anda kembali" Ujar Nroita dengan perasaan senang. Ia langsung memeluka tuannya tersebut. Ia benar-benar sangat rindu sekali padanya.

"Apa kabar Nroita. Lama tak bertemu"

Nroita menyambut senang dengan kepulangan Grimmjow. Yang merupakan pemilik asli kediaman ini. Karna memang rumah ini adalah milik mendiang ibunya.

Grimmjow kembali kekamar lamanya, ia cukup rindu dengan suasana kamar ini. Banyak kenangan tentang sang ibu dikamar ini. Ia membuka hadiah pemberian Rukia padanya, dengan penasaran ia membukanya.

Raut wajahnya langsung berubah ketika melihat hadiah tersebut, ternyata itu adalah sebuah buku diari berwarna merah muda yang merupak milik Orihime. Saat membuka dan membacanya ia langsung menangis, ia tidak tahan membaca tulisan didalam buku tersebut. Semuaisinya mengenai dirinya tak ada yang lain.

"Hime" Ucap Grimmjow sambil terus mendekap erat buku diari tersebut.

Riruka tinggal dikediaman Grimmjow. Ia disambut hangat oleh keluarganya namun tidak untuknya. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya dalam kehidupannya.

Ia menikahinya dengan terpaksa, demi menolong gadis yang dicintainya. Walapun ia tahu Riruka mengidap penyakit kanker darah. Namun hatinya sedikitpun tidak bisa menerimanya atau hanya sekedar menyukainya. Entah kehidupan seperti apa yang akan diajalani olehnya bersama Riruka.

Karna baginya wanita satu-satunya yang ia cintai hanyalah Orihime Inoue seorang. Riruka boleh memiliki dirinya sepenuhnya namun sampai kapan pun ia tidak bisa memiliki hati dan perasaannya.

**TBC**

A/N : Akhirnya bisa update juga. Pengennya bisa update seminggu sekali tapi ga bisa hehehe^^.

Mohon maaf kalau kelanjutan ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan dan jalan ceritanya malah menjadi seperti ini, semoga tidak kecewa. Maaf juga jika masih menemukan Typo dimana-mana ^^

maaf juga saya lupa menaikkan rate jadi M

Jika ada yang berkenan mohon RnR

Terima kasih banyak kepad siapapun yang mau membaca fic ini.

Salam hangat, Inoue Tsukatsa ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Tite kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**SEMANGAT ,SEMAGAT, SEMANGAT ^^**

Saya mohon jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini tolong **DIBACK** saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, cerita pasaran dll

Selamat membaca ^^

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Selamat pagi sayang. Ayo bangun, ini sudah siang" Sapa Riruka dengan lebut sambil menarik selimut yang tengah dipakai oleh Grimmjow. Namun yang dibangunkan enggan untuk membuka matanya dan masih memilih untuk tetap berada diatas kasurnya dan tetap mebungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Maklum saja jika pagi ini, Grimmjow masih merasa mengantuk. Karna semalam ia tidur jam tiga pagi, mengerjakan tugas kantor juga kuliahnya. Maklum saja karna sudah tiga bulan terakhir ini, ia mengurusi dan mengambil alih semua bisnis peninggalan sang ibu.

Juga menjalani rumah tangga bersama Riruka, gadis yang terpaksa ia nikahi. Demi menoloh Orihime Inoue, gadis yang sangat dicintainnya. Entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, karna setelah ia kembali ke Amerika. Ia tidak mendengar tentangnya sama sekali dari sahabatnya, yang berada dijepang. Didalam hatinya ia berharap keadaan Orihime baik-baik saja.

"Ayo cepat bangun sayang. Ini sudah siang" Ucap Riruka yang masih terus memaksa sang suami untuk bangun dan pergi kuliah.

Sudah enam bulan mereka menikah dan menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga. Ia tidak percaya kalau kini ia adalah istri Grimmjow, pria yang amat sangat ia cintai. Walaupun sampai saat ini ia belum menyentuhnya sama sekali, namun ia percaya seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia pasti melupakan gadis itu dan menerima kehadirannya.

Dengan malas Grimmjow bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa pusing karna terus mendengar teriakkan dari Riruka yang membuat telinganya sakit. Setelah bangun ia langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk membasuh badanya. Sementara itu Riruka tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi diruang makan.

Setiap hari Grimmjow pergi kuliah sambil bekerja mengurus perusahaan sang ibu hingga larut malam. Baginya dengan menyibukkan diri dengan belajar dan bekerja, dapat membantunya untuk melupakan dan menekan rasa rindu dihatinya pada Orihime. Sedangkan Riruka ia bersekolah dan menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai seorang pelajar, walaupun ia harus menjalani home schooling karna kondisi tubuhnya.

Namun belakangan ini keadaan Riruka semakin melemah dan mengkhawatirkan, tak jarang ia muntah darah dan jatuh pingsan. Karna hal ini ia harus masuk rumah sakit kembali dan menjalani pengobatan dirumah sakit.

Setelah melalui pemeriksaan oleh dokter, ternyata penyakitnya mulai menggeroti seluruh tubuhnya. Dokter memperkirakan kalau umur Riruka hanya tinggal empat bulan lagi. Padahal setelah menikah dengan Grimmjow kondisinya mulai terlihat membaik.

Semua orang terlihat sangat sedih dan khawatir dengan kondisinya, terlebih dengan ayahnya. Ia sangat mengkahwatirkan keadaanya. Tak jarang ia menangis saat melihat putri semata wayangnya harus terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Dan kini ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau umur sang putrid tidak lama lagi. Membuat hatinya benar-benar sedih.

Disaat semua orang tengah bersedih dengan keadaan Riruka yang tengah terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Grimmjow berbanding terbalik, ia terlihat biasa saja. Tak ada raut wajah sedih ataupun khawatir yang terpancar darinya.

Walaupun ia selalu menemani dirinya saat dirumah sakit dan menjalani terapi. Namun itu semua ia lakukan hanya sebatas, tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami dan tak lebih. Mungkin ia terlihat sangat kejam dan tak berperasaan padanya.

Namun Grimmjow tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri juga orang lain. Dengan berpura-pura bersikap mencintai Riruka, walaupun hanya demi membuat hatinya bahagia. Karna sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, cinta dan hatinya selamanya hanya untuk Orihime seorang.

"Grimmjow" Panggil Riruka dengan lemah. Sudah seminggu ini ia harus terbaring dirumah sakit dan menjalani pengobatan. Tak hanya itu dokterpun memotong habis rambutnya akibat penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Ada apa Riruka?" Tanya Grimmjow saat duduk disampingnya. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas sekali kalau wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat sekali, tubuhnya juga terlihat lemah sekali dan kurus. Namun walaupun keadaanya seperti itu, ia selalu berusaha tersenyum menatap dirinya.

Melihatnya yang seperti itu, selalu membuat perasaan hatinya terasa sakit dan bersalah padanya. Karna ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan cintanya, yang bisa ia berikan hanyalah sebuah penderitaan untuknya.

Namun yang terluka buka hanya Riruka saja. Ia juga menderita dan terluka, karna harus kehilangan dan berpisah dari gadis yang dicintainya. Mereka semua sama-sama terluka karna hal ini. Tak ada yang bisa Grimmjow lakukan saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menerima semua ini dan menjalani hari-harinya yang terasa hampa bersama dengannya.

"Bisakah kau membelikannku setangkai mawar putih?" Tanya Riruka dari atas ranjanganya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia meminta setangkai bunga mawar putih. Sesaat Grimmjow hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Akan kubelikan untukmu" Jawab Grimmjow dengan datar. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi ke sebuah toko bunga untuk membelikannya.

Walaupun ia tidak bisa mencintai Riruka, namun ia akan menemaninya, sampai waktunya tiba. Ia tahu dengan jelas kalau umur istrinya tak akan panjang. Hanya kali ini ia mencoba menerima kehadiran Riruka dalam hidupnya. Grimmjow memberikan sebuket bunga mawar putih padanya. Hanya ini yang ia bisa berikan dan lakukan untuknya.

"Terima kasih. Bunganya sangat cantik sekali" Ucap Riruka dengan berlinangan air mata. Ia sangat senang sekali bisa menerima bunga pemberian darinya.

Untuk sementara waktu Grimmjow berhenti kuliah dan merawatnya. Setiap hari ia selalu menemaninya dirumah sakit. Karna Riruka tidak mau makan atau minum obat jika tidak ada dirinya didekatnya.

Hari ini Ulquiorra menyempatkan datang ke Amerika untuk menjenguk dan menemui adik tercintanya. Ia datang kerumah sakit sambil membawakan hadiah untuknya, yaitu sebuah boneka kelinci putih kesukaanya.

"Terima kasih kakak" Teriak Riruka dengan girang sambil memeluk erat boneka tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang sekali saat menerima hadiah darinya. Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah bahagianya. Ia bersyukur karna sang adik masih bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Mengingat dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ia tidak percaya kalau umurnya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi.

"Apa kau senang dengan hadiahnya?" Tanya Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum menatap wajah ceria sang adik.

Riruka mengangguk dengan kencang menjawabnya, ia terus saja memeluk boneka pemberian darinya. Ia merasa senang melihat Riruka yang bisa ceria dan tertawa.

Seharian Ulquiorra menemaninya dirumah sakit. Tak henti-hentinya Riruka terus tersenyum dan tertawa ketika mengobrol dengan sang kakak. Sementara itu Grimmjow memilih untuk tidak melihat dan bertemu dengan Ulquiorra, orang yang sangat dibencinya setelah sang ayah. Karna dirinyalah ia harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya dan terjebak dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Riruka" Gumam Ulquiorra sambil terus menatap wajah tidur adiknya. Sesekali ia terus mengusap kepalanya yang kini telah gundul dengan perlahan.

Ia amat sangat menyangi Riruka seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Sebagi seorang kakak ia akan selalu menjaga dan membuat dirinya bahagia. Walaupun ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri juga gadis yang dicintainya.

Saat ia hendak keluar kamar Riruka. Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Grimmjow yang kini telah menjadi adik iparnya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat benci padanya. Hal itu menurutnya adalah wajar, mengingat dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya.

"Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan berbasa-basi, demi memecahkan suasana dingin diantara mereka berdua.

Grimmjow hanya diam membisu dan tak menggubris pertanyaan darinya. Ia memilih untuk segera pergi dari hadapannya. Karna berlama-lama melihat wajahnya membuatnya sangat sebal. Walaupun bisa dikatakan sebagai saudara ipar, tapi hubungan keduanya sangat buruk. Terlebih dengan Grimmjow ia secara terang-terangan membencinya dan bersikap menjauh darinya.

Bagi Ulquiorra sendiri, itu bukan sebuah masalah besar baginya. Apapun perlakuan dan sikap Grimmjow padanya akan ia terima sebagai konsekuensi dari apa yang telah dilakukannya, demi kebahagian Riruka.

Saat ini yang tengah ia pikirkan adalah mengenai keberadaan Orihime. Karna setelah acara pernikahan Grimmjow dan Riruka. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang bagaiakan ditelan bumi, ia tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Bahkan para sahabatnya pun tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Orihime saat ini.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Ulquiorra terus mencari keberadaan Orihime. Gadis yang diam-diam telah merebut hatinya dan membuatnya jatuh hati padanya. Juga selalu membuat gundah dirinya setiap hari, karna tak bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Nona, dimanakah kau saat ini" Gumam Ulquiorra dalam hatinya sambil menatap langit senja dari jendela kamarnya.

Sampai kapanpun ia akan terus mencarinya dan menemukannya. Jika saat itu tiba, ia berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi dari pandangannya dan akan menjadikannya miliknya seutuhnya juga selamanya.

"Aku akan menemukanmu. Nona" Ujar Ulquiorra dengan mantap. Ia terus saja menatap langit senja yang mengingatkannya dengan Orihime. Karna warna rambutnya sama seperti warna langit sore ini.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hari ini semua orang tengah memakai pakain serba hitam dan tengah berkumpul disebuah pemakan dekat kota. Saat ini mereka tengah menghadiri upacara pemakan Riruka. Setelah melawan penyakitnya selama ini. Akhirnya ia mencapai batasnya, ia meninggal dunia kemarin sore dirumah sakit.

Ayah dan ibunya Riruka terlihat sangat sedih sekali. Terlebih sang ayah ia terlihat amat sangat kehilangan sekali atas kepergian putri semata wayangnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia menangisi putrinya yang kini telah terkubur didalam tanah.

Ulquiorra langsung datang dari Jepang dan menghadiri pemakaman adiknya. Ia hanya diam menatap datar makan sang adik. Walaupun diluar ia terlihat biasa saja dan memasang wajah dinginnya. Namun didalam hatinya ia menangis dan bersedih atas kepergian Riruka.

"Semoga kau tenang disana, Riruka" Gumam Ulquiorra dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau tuhan akan menjemput sang adik secepat ini. Tapi setidaknya diakhir hayatnya ia bias bahagia dan bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Sementara itu Grimmjow hanya terus berdiri diam didepan makan Riruka tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan dan rasakan saat ini. Ia menyentuh batu nisan milik Riruka, saat ia menyentuhnya ada sedikit perasaan aneh dihatinya.

"Maafkan aku Riruka. Semgoa kau bahagia disana" Ucap Grimmjow dengan sendu. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan air mata. Didalam hatinya ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Riruka karna sampai akhir hayatnya. Ia tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia apalagi menerimanya dalam hatinya. Ia berdoa dan berharap didalam hatinya jika suatu saat nanti Riruka dilahirkan kembali. Ia bisa bahagia dan menemukan cinta sejatinya.

"Selamat jalan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya" Ucap Grimmjow sambil tersenyum miris menatap nisan sang istri. Ia sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian, cinta, kasih sayang. Yang telah Riruka berikan padanya, walaupun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa memberikan kesedihan dan penderitaan untuknya. Karna ia tidak bisa menerimanya dalam hatinya.

Grimmjow menaruh sebuket bunga mawar putih dimakannya yang merupakan bunga kesukaannya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini padanya.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tuan. Ini laporan yang anda minta" Ucap Nroita sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna merah padanya yang merupakan laporan keuangan untuk bulan ini.

Grimmjow langsung mengambilnya dan mulai mengeceknya dengan teliti. Kini ia telah memiliki perusahaannya sendiri. Bisnis ibunya pun telah berkembang pesat dan maju ditangannya. Kini ia telah menjelma menjadi sosok pria yang hebat dan sangat sukses.

Ia juga masuk daftar sepuluh pria yang paling dicari dan diindar oleh para wanita muda dari kalangan atas bahkan banyak juga para selebritis yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Mengingat kekayaan yang dimilikinya juga wajahnya yang sangat tampan.

"Siapa yang membuat laporan ini. Nroita?" Tanya Grimmjow tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari map merah didepannya. Ia terus meneliti laporan keuangan itu.

Sebagai seorang bos ia cukup galak dan tegas pada anak buahnya, tanpa pandang bulu tentunya. Ia akan memarahi dan menegur bawahannya jika mereka berbuat salah.

"Soifon, tuan" Jawab Nroita sambil menundukkan badannya.

Grimmjow mendesah berat saat mendengarnya. Ia langsung menutup map itu dengan cepat buru-buru ia menelpon Soifon untuk datang keruangannya.

Tak lama seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek masuk keruangannya. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit gemetaran kearah Grimmjow yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Terlebih Grimmjow terus memandanginya dengan tajam dan sangat menusuk menurutnya.

Dengan tubuh sedikit gemetaran ia bertanya pada bosnya ada apa ia dipanggil keruangannya. Buru-buru Grimmjow langsung memberikam map merah yang merupakan laporan keuangan yang dibuatnya kemarin.

"Tolong kau buat ulang laporan ini dengan benar" Ujar Grimmjow dengan sedikit kesal, karna neraca keuangan yang dibuat oleh Soifon salah semua. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran ia menerima laporan itu dan langsung pergi kembali kemeja kerjanya dan membuat ulang laporan keuangannya. Sepertinya hari ini ia harus lembur hingga malam mengerjakan dokumen ini.

Grimmjow merelaksasikan pikirannya sejenak, ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing karna seharian ini ia terus memeriksa seluruh dokumen dari karyawannya yang sebagian besar salah semua.

Ternyata menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan tidaklah mudah. Banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan dan kerjakan untuk mencapai ini semua saat ini, terlebih ia harus terlihat sebagai pemimpin yang baik dimata seluruh karyawannya.

"Nroita bisa kau buatkan aku secangkir kopi" Ujar Grimmjow pada asisten pribadinya juga orang kepercayaannya saat ini.

"Akan saya buatkan tuan"

Grimmjow bangun dari kursinya, ia berjalan kearah jendela dan berdiri memandangi suasana kota Tokyo disiang hari. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama enam tahun ini. Tak lama setelah Riruka meninggal dunia, ia kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sempat tertunda karna mengurusi Riruka dirumah sakit.

Grimmjow lulus dengan sangat cepat dan nilai yang sangat memuaskan, ia juga menjadi lulusan terbaik diangkatannya. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang, untuk mengurus perusahaan ibunya yang kini telah berkembang pesat disini.

"Hime" Gumam Grimmjow dalam hatinya. Saat ini pikirannya tengah memikirkan Orihime Inoue. Gadis yang tengah ia rindukan selama ini. Karna selama enam tahun ini ia tidak mendengar kabar apapun darinya. Bahkan para sahabatnya tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaannya sama sekali.

Walaupun begitu ia akan terus berusaha mencarinya. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dan melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum manis padanya. Ia benar-benar sangat rindu padanya. Tak lama Nroita datang membawakan secangkir kopi hitam pesanannya, tak lupa ia juga membawakan kue tar keju kesukaannya.

Saat ia tengah menikmati waktu santainya sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja Renji menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk datang kerumahnya nanti malam. Ia ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun putri kecilnya.

Grimmjow meminta Nroita untuk menemaninya kemall terdekat, ia ingin membelikan sesuatu dan memberikan hadia ulang tahu untuk Reika anak pertama Renji. Saat ia masuk kedalam mall terlebih ketika ia masuk kesebuah toko boneka. Para pembeli juga pelayan ditoko terus melihat dan menatap dirinya dengan kagum. Sedangkan Grimmjow ia terlihat cuek saja, dan asik memilih boneka untuk Reika.

"Nroita. Bagaiman menurutmu dengan yang ini?" Grimmjow menunjukkan dua buah boneka beruang dan kelinci pada Nroita. Ia terlihat sangat bingung sekali memilihnya, karna keduanya sama-sama lucu.

"Saya rasa boneka beruang itu lebih lucu" Jawab Nroita sambil menunjuk boneka beruang berwarna pink tersebut yang berada ditangan kanan tuannya.

"Tapi aku suka keduanya. Aku beli saja keduanya" Ujar Grimmjow ia langsung membayar boneka tersebut dan meminta petugas toko untuk membungkusnya.

Jika saja tahu dari awal Grimmjow ingin membeli boneka itu dua-duanya, kenapa juga ia harus bertanya padanya dan meminta saran padanya. Memang terkadang sifat tuannya sangat tidak terduga dan kadang-kadang aneh.

Setelah membelikan boneka ia membelikan maina untuk Toyoshi anak kedua Renji yang kini berusia tiga tahun. Tak lupa ia juga membelikan kue ulang tahun untuk Reika. Ia amat sangat menyangi kedua anak sahabatnya itu. Menurutnya mereka sangatlah lucu sekali.

Ia selalu berpikir jika suatu hari nanti ia menikah dan memiliki anak. Mungkin anak-anaknya akan lebih lucu dari anak Renji adan Gin tentunya.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Selamat datang" Sapa Rukia dengan ramah saat membukakan pintu untuknya. Grimmjow datang bersama dengan Nroita tak hanya itu ia datang dengan mambawa banyak hadiah untuk Reika dan Toyoshi.

"Paman Grimmjow" Teriak Reika dengan rianga. Ia langsung menghampirinya dan memelukknya dengan sangat erat sekali. Anak Renji yang satu ini memang akrab dan sangat lengket sekali dengan Grimmjow. Melebihi dengan Renji yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. Grimmjow memberikan banyak hadiah untuk Reika juga Toyoshi.

Renji dan Rukia merasa tidak enak, karna setiap Grimmjow datang berkunjung kerumah mereka. Ia selalu saja membawakan banyak hadiah dan mainan untuk anak-anaknya. Baginya itu tidak masalah karna ia sudah mengangap anak mereka seperti anaknya sendiri.

Malam itu Gin dan Rangiku juga Yukiko datang kerumah mereka berdua. Kini Yukiko telah tumbuh dengan cepat tak terasa ia sudah kelas satu SMP. Ternyata waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat sekali.

"Ayo tiup lilinya sayang" Ucap Rukia yang meletakkan kue ulang tahun pemberian dari Grimmjow.

Sebelum meniup lilinnya, Reika menutup matanya sejenak dan berdoa dalam hatinya. Setelah itu ia langsung meniup lilinya dengan semangat dan kuat. Saat semua lilinnya mati mereka semua berteriak hore padanya.

Potongan kue pertamanya ia berikan untuk Grimmjow, bukan untuk Rukia atau Renji yang merupakan orang tuanya sendiri. Hal ini membuat Renji sedikit kesal dan cemburu pada Grimmjow.m Pesta berakhir dengan meriah, Reika pun sudah tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Grimmjow.

Renji mengambil Reika dari gendongannya dan membawanya kekamarnya. Grimmjow sangat senang sekali malam ini. Ia berterima kasih atas hidangannya, ia mengatakan kalau masakan Rukia sangat enak sekali, membuatnya rindu akan masakan dari Orihime.

XXXXXXXXXX

Setelah Riruka wafat, Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk mengurusi semua bisnis sang ayah di Perancis. Mau tak mau ia harus meninggalkan jepang dan berhenti mencari Orihime Inoue gadis yang ia cintai.

Setelah empat tahun tinggal disana, akhirnya ia kembali ke Jepang. Baru-baru ini ia membuka sebuah café kopi yang sangat besar di daerah kota Tokyo. Ia menamai cafenya crépuscule yang berarti senja, karna warna rambut Orihime yang seperti warna awan disenja hari.

Café ini berkembang dengan pesat dan banyak pelanggan yang datang ketempat ini. Bahkan Grimmjow sangat senang sekali berkunjung kesini untuk meminum secangkir kopi hitam di café ini.

Sore ini seperti biasa Ulquiorra datang ke cafénya dan menikmati secangkir kopi latte dengan sedikit gula didalamnya. Tempat duduk favoritnya adalah dekat jendela karna sambil menikmati secangkir kopi ia bisa melihat pemandangan diluar café.

Biasanya ia akan meminum secangkir kopi ini dengan tenang didekat jendela. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia langsung berteriak memanggil manajer café ini.

"Siapa yang membuat kopi ini?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan raut wajah yang serius sekali.

Manajer café ini terlihat sangat ketakutan sekali saat melihat raut wajah dari bosnya itu. Tak biasanya ia bertampang seperti ini. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetaran ia berkata kalau yang membuatnya adalah karyawan baru dicafé ini. Ia baru bekerja selama sebulan ini menggantiakan Mia yang keluar karna menikah.

"Panggilkan dia. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya diruanganku" Ujar Ulquiorra seraya bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan keruangan priabdinya.

Dengan cepat ia memanggilkan gadis yang telah membuatkan kopi untuknya. Ulquiorra bukannya merasa marah karna kopi buatannya tak enak. Melainkan sebaliknya rasa kopi inilah yang selama ini ia rinduka. Karna hanya satu orang yang mampu membuat rasa kopi seperti ini.

Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu ia tidak merasakan kopi darinya. Namun lidahnya masih ingat dengan jelas rasa kopi buatan dari Orihime, gadis yang selama beberapa tahun ini telah membuatnya menderita karna merindukannya.

'CKLEK'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan seorang perempuan bermabut orange panjang yang dikuncir satu keatas.

"Maaf. Apa anda memanggil saya tuan?" Tanya gadis berambut orange itu dengan takut.

Mata Ulquiorra sedikit membelalak tak percaya, ternyata dugaannya benar. Yang membuat kopinya adalah dia. Ia terlihat sangat senang sekali ingin sekali ia langsung memelukkanya dengan erat sekali saat ini.

Namun itu semua ia tahan karna ada sedikit yang aneh dengannya. Tak ada reaksi terkejut sepertinya sama sekali. Ia terlihat seperti baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Siapa namamu nona?" Tany Ulquiorra untuk memastiakannya kembali kalau gadis yang diahdapannya kini adalah benar Orihime Inoue atau bukan.

Gadis itu berkata kalau namanya adalah Orihime Inoue. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia mendengaranya, gadis yang didepan matanya saat ini benar-benar gadis yang selama ini ia cari dan rindukan.

Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda darinya, Orihime benar-benar tidak mengenal dan mengingatnya sama sekali. Ia pun bertanya kembali memastikannya apa Orihime pura-pura lupa atau memang ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Ulquiorra bertanya kembali apa ia mengenalnya juga Grimmjow. Dengan mantap Orihime berkata kalau ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya juga ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria yang bernama Grimmjow.

Hal ini semakin membuatnya bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Orihime. Ia akan mencari tahu hal itu, lagi pula ini kesempatan besar baginya karna Orihime sama sekali tidak mengenal dan mengingat Grimmjow, yang merupakan pria yang dicintainya.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi nona" Ujar Ulquiorra.

Orihime keluar dari ruangannya setelah itu ia memanggil manajer café dan menanyakan tentang Orihime. Ia ingin melihat lamaran miliknya untuk mengecek sesuatu.

Ia langsung menghubungi Strak yang merupakan orang kepercayaanya. Ia ingin Strak mencari tahu mengenai Orihime. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, hingga membuatnta seolah-olah ia kehilangan ingatan dan tak mengenal dirinya sama sekali.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu nona"

Uquiorra sangat senang sekali karna berhasil menemukanya. Ia berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi ia akan menjadikannya miliknya. Apapun caranya akan ia lakukan. Karna ia tidak mau kehilangannya lagi.

Orihime ternyata tinggal bersama seorang pria bertubuh sangat tinggi dengan mata berwarna coklat dan berambut hitam bergelombang yang panjangnya sebahu disebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah. Pria itu diketahui bernama Shukuro Tsukishima yang merupakan seorang penulis novel yang cukup terkenal.

Diketahui pula kalau beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tanpa sengaja Tsukishima menabrak Orihime hingga terluka cukup parah dibagian kepalanya. Karna hal itu ia mengalami hilang ingatan. Karna merasa bertanggung jawab dan bersalah padanya, ia mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamanya dan menjadikannya sebagai tak merubah nama Orihime, namanya masih sesuai dengan pengenalnya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis saat mendengar penjelasan dari Stark. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Orihime mengalami hilang ingatan dan ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuknya masuk kedalam hatinya.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan melupakannya" Ujar Ulquiorra dalam hatinya.

**TBC**

A/N : Hore akhirnya bisa update juga. Mohon maaf kalau masih menemukan typo dimana-mana dan jalan ceritanya jadi seperti ini.

Mohon maaf juga chapter yang kemarin saya lupa mengganti rate. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Terima kasih atas riviewnya saya sangat terbantu sekali.

Jika ada yang berkenan mohon RnR?

Salam hangat, Inoue Tsukatsa ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

Saya mohon dengan sangat jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini. Saya mohon tolong **DIBACK** saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, gaje, dll

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Ini kopi pesanan anda" Ucap Orihime dengan malas. Ia meletakkan secangkir kopi capucino dengan sedikit gula, juga sepotong cake coklat pada seorang pria bermata emerald didepannya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis saat melihat kedatangan Orihime. Hari ini seperti biasa ia terlihat cantik walaupun hanya dengan balutan seragam cafe dan rambut yang ia ikat keatas. Sederhana namun terlihat cantik dan manis dimatanya.

Dengan perlahan Ulquiorra mulai mengambil cangkir kopi itu dan mulai mengaduk-aduknya lagi, agar semua gula dan kremnya tercampur dengan sempurna. Dirinya memang paling suka dengan minuman kopi. Terlebih kopi ini adalah buatan Orihime, yang tak diragukan lagi pasti akan terasa sangat enak dan pas dilidahnya.

"Duduklah nona" Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis menatap Orihime yang sedari tadi terus berdiri menatapnya dengan malas.

Orihime menghela nafasnya pelan saat mendengarnya, baginya itu bukan terdengar ajakan melainkan sebuah perintah untuknya. Dirinya langsung duduk didepan Ulquiorra dan meletakkan nampannya diatas meja. Orihime hanya diam menatap wajah bosnya dengan malas.

Sudah hampir sebulan ini Ulquiorra akan datang ke cafe setiap sore hari. Ia akan meminta Orihime untuk membuatkannya secangkir kopi kesukaannya dan setelah itu Orihime akan diminta untuk duduk menemaninya minum kopi.

Orihime merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan bosnya ini. sikapnya begitu berbeda padanya dari karyawan lain. Bahkan manajer cafe, menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti semua perintah dan keinginan dari Ulquiorra. Jadi Orihime tidak bisa menolak atau melawan setiap perintah dan keinginan dari Ulquiorra yang merupakan pemilik cafe ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Nona?" Tanya Ulquiorra membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

"Baik, Tuan" Jawab Orihime dengan seadaanya.

Orihime menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Entah apa yang begitu menarik dan spesial dari dirinya. Banyak karyawan cafe yang merasa iri dan cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Terlebih sang bos amat sangat memperlakukan Orihime dengan sangat istimewa sekali.

"Huh! Lagi-lagi ia duduk dengannya" Gerutu sorang gadis catik berambut biru langit yang merasa sedikit kesal dan cemburu melihat kedekatan Orihime dengan sang bos. Padahal ia sudah bekerja dicafe ini cukup lama sebelum Orihime. Jangankan duduk bersama dengan Ulquiorra, memandang atau berbicara pada sang bos belum pernah ia lakukan sama sekali.

Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat sebal sekali, tak heran kalau ia merasa benci dan selalu bersikap jahat pada Orihime selama ini.

Akhirnya jam kerjanya selesai, Orihime akan segera pulang dan beristirahat. Hari ini sangat melelahkan menurutnya, walaupun ia tidak bekerja dengan berat. Namun jika harus berurusan dengan sang bos selalu menguras tenaga dan emosi hatinya.

"Aku pulang" Teriak Orihime saat membuka pintu. Ia langsung masuk dan meletakkan sepatu yang dipakainya dengan rapi dirak sepatu.

Dari arah depan ia bisa mencium jelas aroma masakan yang sangat lezat dan menggugah selera. Buru-buru ia menuju dapur dan menemui sang kakak yang tengah memasak.

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang, Orihime"

"Harumnya enaknya sekali. Kakak masak apa malam ini?" Tanya Orihime sambil membantu Tsukishima menyiapkan makan malam dimeja.

"Makanan kesukaanmu" JawabTsukishima yang masih berkosentrasi didepan kompor dengan masakannya.

Tsukishima membubuhkan sedikit garam dan bumbu kedalam masakannya. "Yap sempurna" Tsukishima mengaduk masakannya kembali tak lama ia mematikan kompor dan melepaskan apron berwarna hijau toska yang selalu ia pakai ketika memasak didapur.

Malam ini Tsukishima memasak sup miso kesukaan adik angkatnya. Buru-buru Orihime membersihkan dirinya dan berganti pakaian dengan cepat sekali dan bergegas kemeja makan, untuk makan malam bersama sang kakak.

Setelah berada dimeja makan Orihime langsung menyendokkan nasi kemangkuknya dengan banyak. Malam ini sepertinya ia akan makan banyak, mengingat ini adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Enak!" Ucap Orihime dengan senang. Ia terus saja mengunyah makannya dengan lahapnya. Tsukishima tersenyum kecil melihat Orihime yang makan dengan banyak.

Sesaat hanya ada keheningan dimeja makan karna keduanya sibuk mengunyah dan menikmati makanan dimulut mereka masing-masing. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, Tsukishima memulai membuka pembicaraan ditengah-tengah acara makan malam.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Tsukishima dengan antusia. Ia berharap kalau ada hal yang menyenangkan untuk sang adik.

Orihime berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan menatap sang kakak.

"Tidak begitu menyenangkan" Ujar Orihime dengan lesu, dirinya mulai tak nyaman bekerja disana.

Terlebih dengan sikap bosnya yang sangat perhatian juga baik sekali padanya, membuatnya sedikit takut dan tak enak hati dengan karyawan lainnya dicafe.

Tsukishima terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan dari Orihime. Ia malah menggodanya dengan mengatakan, mungkin saja Ulquiorra menyukai Orihime.

Lagi pula Orihime memang gadis yang cantik dan menarik. Tak heran jika Ulquiorra jatuh cinta padanya. Namun Orihime mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Mengingat siapa Ulquiorra sebenarnya, terlebih ia sering meihatnya ditelivisi dengan beberapa wanita cantik disampingnya.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya" Orihime langsung membereskan peralatan makannya dan membawanya untuk segera dicuci. Setelah mencuci semua peralatan makannya dan menaruhnya dilemari, Orihime langsung pergi kekamarnya.

"Selamat malam kakak" Ucap Orihime sebelum meninggalkan meja makan dan kembali kekamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Selamat malam juga adik kecilku" Tsukishima masih menikmati makan malamnya.

.

.

"Ayo tidur, tidur" Orihime berusaha keras memejamkan matanya berulang.-ulang kali sejak beberapa jam yang lalu akan tetapi ia tidak bisa. Entah mengapa rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja. Padahal hari ini ia tidak meminum seteguk kopi pun, walaupun dirinya bekerja di sebuah cafe kopi. Minuman yang paling ia sukai adalah susu putih yang dingin.

"Ayo tidur, tidur" Orihime berusaha kembli mencoba memejamkan matanya dan tidur, namun usahanya sia-sia. Matanya tidak mau terpejam walaupun hanya satu menit pun.

Orihime mendesah pasrah, akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap sesaat jam weker yang berada diatas nakas.

"Jam satu pagi" Batinya saat menatap jam weker bulat bergambar beruang tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Orihime berjalan kearah balkon dan duduk disana, mencoba mencari udara segar dan ketenangan sedikit. Bisa ia rasakan semilir angin yang menderu wajah dan tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit kedinginan.

"Huh, dingin sekali" Orihime merapatkan jaket berwarna abu-abu yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini.

Untuk beberapa menit dirinya hanya diam menatap pemandangan malam kota Tokyo dari balkon apartemnnya. Menurutnya kota ini sangat indah sekali dengan lampu-lampu berwarna-warni yang menghiasi juga menerangi kota Tokyo. Sebuah kota yang tak pernah tidur juga sepi dari keramaian.

Sepertinya malam ini Orihime tidak akan bisa tidur dengan cepat. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, bahkan untuk mengatasi insomnianya ini. Dirinya harus meminum obat tidur untuk bisa beristirahat.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Drap...Drap...Drap...

Siang ini Orihime diminta sang kakak untuk mengantarkan naskahnya yang tertinggal dirumah kesebuah perusahaan penerbit terbesar dinegara ini. Untung saja hari ini ia sedang off jadi ia bisa membantu sang kakak.

"Ma-maaf haah...Dimana ru-haah ruangan editor" Tanya Orihime dengan nafas yang terngeah-engah pada seorang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk dimeja recepsionis.

"Dilantai delapan nona" Jawab gadis cantik itu dengan sedikit heran, saat melihat Orihime yang terengah-engah.  
"Terima kasih" Orihime langsung bergegas pergi menuju lift. Ia tidak sanggup lagi jika harus menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai delapan. Karna ia sudah berlari selama hampir satu jam. Orihime terpaksa harus berlari, karna dirinya lupa membawa dompetnya saking buru-buru.

Dengan terpaksa Orihime menaiki lift, padahal ia tidak bisa dan tahan jika harus naik dan berada didalam lift. Setiap naik lift dirinya akan merasa pusing dan mual. Mungkin orang-orang akan menyangkanya kampungan juga aneh. Tapi ia tidak perduli, memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Orihime berdiri didepan lift menunggu pintu lift terbuka, saat pintunya terbuka Orihime langsung masuk kedalam dengan cepat.

"Lantai delapan" Orihime langsung memencet angka delapan dan lift mulai berjalan naik keatas. Kepalanya sudah merasa pusing dan ia sedikit mual, saat lift mulai naik keatas.

"Astaga!" Orihime bersandar dipojokkan lift dan ia sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Saat dilantai enam, pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berambut biru didepannya dengan seorang pria berambut hitam disampingnya.

Pria itu berdiri mematung didepan lift juga terlihat kaget ketika melihat Orihime. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh kedua pria ini, terlihat sekali kalau mereka berdua adalah orang penting.

"Astaga, kenapa juga dengan pria ini" Batin ORihime dalam hatinya, karna pria ini masih saja berdiri mematung didepan lift. Orihime masih tetap berdiri dipojokkan lift menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Orihime tidak memperdulikan mereka berdua sama sekali, saat ini dipikirannya adalah menemui sang kakak dan menyerahkan naskah penting yang ada ditangannya ini pada Tsukishima. Juga cepat keluar dari dalam lift ini.

"Tuan" Panggil Nnoitra karna tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow diam terpaku melihat seorang gadis manis berambut orange yang tengah berdiri didalam lift.

Pintu lift juga segera tertutup, namun dengan cepat Grimmjow langsung menahannya dengan tangannya.

Orihime hanya diam tak memperdulikan Grimmjow sama sekali. Ia berdiri dengan gelisah menunggu Grimmjow untuk segera masuk kedalam dan membiarkan pintu lift ini tertutup. Orihime benar-benar sudah tidak tahan berada lama-lama didalam lift, karna rasanya seperti mau mati saja.

"Anda ingin masuk atau tidak tuan?" Orihime berteriak dengan kesal.

Saat Orihime hendak memencet tombol tutup. Grimmjow langsung masuk bersama dengan Nnoitra yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hime" Grimmjow langsung memeluk Orihime dengan cepat.

Orihime langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya karna kaget sekali. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Grimmjow yang dirasanya sangat erat sekali.

"Tuan apa yang anda lakukan?" Nnoitra berusah mengingatkan Grimmjow kalau perbuatannya ini bisa merusak image dirinya sebagai seorang pengusaha terkenal dan juga masih keturunan seorang bangsawan.

Sebagai seorang bangsawan Grimmjow harus bisa bersikap, terlebih saat ini ia tengah berada ditempat umum. Tapi sepertinya Grimmjow tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia masih terus memeluk erat tubuh gadis yang selama enam tahun ini. Sangat ia rindukan dan impikan setiap hari.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hime" Ujar Grimmjow dengan bahagia.

"Tuan. Tolong lepaskan pelukkanmu" Orihime berusaha melepaskan pelukkan dari Grimmjow.

TRIINGGG...

Pintu lift terbuka tepat dilantai delapan. Dengan terpaksa Orihime memukul Grimmjow agar melepaskan pelukkannya. Saat ini ia harus buru-buru bertemu dengan Tsukishima dan menyerahkan naskah yang berada ditangannya pada sang kakak.

"Hime. Tunggu!" Teriak Grimmjow dengan keras, mencoba menghentikannya.

Orihime berlari kembali dengan sekuat tenaga, menghindari kejaran dari Grimmjow juga mencari ruangan editor. Ia berpikir kalau Grimmjow adalah orang gila dan sedikit terganggu otaknya.

"Hime, berhenti" Lari Grimmjow semakin cepat mengejar Orihime.

"Tuan" Teriak Nnoitra yang juga ikut-ikutan berlari mengejar Grimmjow dibelakangnya sambil membawa sebuah tas yang isinya adalah dokumen penting perusahaan. Karna siang ini Grimmjow harus menghadiri rapat penting perusahaan.

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

Ketiganya berlari dengan sangat cepat sekali dan saling kejar mengejar tentunya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya salan satu staff perusahaan ini saat melihat mereka bertiga.

Orang-orang yang tengah berada dikoridor mulai memperhatikan tingkah mereka bertiga yang sangat menyita perhatian.

Ketiganya terlihat seperti tengah melakukan balapan lari dan yang menjadi pemimpinnya adalah Orihime dengan Grimmjow yang berada diurutan kedua dan Nnoitra yang berada paling akhir, yang terlihat berlari dengan terngengah-ngengah mengejar sang Tuan.

"Astaga! Jangan sampai aku tertangkap olehnya" Orihime semakin mempercepat larinya. Ia tidak perduli jika dirinya menjadi bahan tontonan.

Saat dibelokkan tanpa sengaja dirinya bertemu dengan sang kakak, yang tengah berdiri menunggu dirinya didepan sebuah pintu ruangan.

Orihime tersenyum senang melihat sosok Tsukishima, ia langsung menghampirinya dan memelukknya dengan erat sekali.

"Kakak" Orihime menubrukan tubuhnya dengan keras kearah Tsukishima.

"Orihime!" Tsukishima hampir saja terjatuh saat Orihime menabraknya dan memelukknya.

Tak lama Grimmjow juga Nnoitra yang terlihat sudah kelihatan kelelahan juga kehabisan nafasnya. Berhenti dihadapan mereka berdua dan menatap mereka berdua.

Terlebih Grimmjow menatap Tsukishima dengan tajam dan menusuk. Karna dengan mudahnya ia memeluk Orihime dengan mesranya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan pandangan menusuk pada Tsukishima.

Orihime terlihat bersembunyi dibelakang sang kakak sambil memelukknya. Ia berlindung dan mencari pertolongan pada Tsukishima, dirinya benar-benar sangat takut pada Grimmjow.

Tsukishima tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari Grimmjow. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Grimmjow. Tsukishima juga berkata kalau ia adalah kakak dari Orihime, gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya menghindari Grimmjow karna takut padanya.

DUAGH...  
Bukannya menyambut uluran tangan Tsukishima, Grimmjow malah langsung memukulnya hingga jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

"KAKAK!" Orihime langsung menghampiri sang kakak dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Orihime menatap tajam juga penuh kebencian pada Grimmjow. Bukan sebuah pandangan penuh cinta dan kasih seperti dahulu yang selalu Orihime tunjukkan padanya.

Ditatap seperti oleh gadis yang dicintainya, membuat hati Grimmjow sedikit sakit dan sedih melihatnya.

Grimmjow terpaksa memukulnya, lantaran dirinya sangat kesal juga marah pada Tsukishima. Karna berani mengaku-ngaku sebagai kakak dari Orihime yang sudah tiada lebih dari Sembilan tahun yang lalu.

"Apa masalahmu Tuan? Mengapa anda memukulnya!?" Orihime masih menatap Grimmjow dengan tajam.

Grimmjow hanya bisa diam terpaku menatap Orihime. Dirinya tidak bisa bergerak ataupun mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Dirinya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Orihime. Yang terdengar ditelinganya sangat sinis juga dingin padanya.

"Nona tolong jaga sikap anda. Dia adalah..."  
"Cukup Nnoitra" Grimmjow memotong perkataan Nnoitra dengan cepat.

Nnoitra langsung terdiam saat mendengarnya.

"Siapa namamu, Nona?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan memandang sendu Orihime.

Orihime menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Pertanyaan itu lagi" Pikir Orihime dalam hatinya.

Apakah pria tampan dan menawan tetapi menyebalkan juga kasar yang ada dihadapannya ini, mengenal dirinya juga. Sebenarnya siapa dirinya dan ada hubungan apa dia dengan pria kasar yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Orihime Inoue" Jawabnya dengan singkat dan ketus.

Grimmjow tersenyum miris saat mendengarnya. Wajah yang sama, suara yang sama juga nama yang sama. Gadis yang ada didepannya ini, benar-benar gadis yang ia cintainya. Akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

Mengapa Orihime tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Apakah Orihime berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

Grimmjow menarik tangan Orihime, menjauhkan dirinya dari Tsukishima.

"Hime. Apa kau tak mengenaliku?" Grimmjow menatap wajah Orihime dengan serius.

Dengan polosnya Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun Grimmjow tidak mau mengerti juga dengan jawaban dari Orihime.

Grimmjow masih saja terus menanyakan dan mengingatkannya pada Orihime. Ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan kalau Orihime tidak mengenali dirinya sama sekali. Atau lebih tepatnya ia lupa tentang Grimmjow juga semua kenangan yang telah mereka berdua lalui, karna ia mengalami kehilangan ingatan.

"Tuan hentikan" Teriak Tsukishima dengan keras.

Kali ini Tsukishima yang menarik tangan Orihime dan membawanya kebelakang tubuhnya untuk berlindung dari Grimmjow.

"Maaf Tuan. Orihime mengalami amnesia" Tutur Tsukishima memberi penjelasan pada Grimmjow, berharap pria ini mau mengerti tentang keadaan dan kondisi sang adik.

"Amnesia!?" Gumam Grimmjow tak percaya.

Pantas saja Orihime tidak mengenalinya sama sekali, juga tidak terkejut saat melihat dirinya.

Drrrtttt...

Ponsel milik Grimmjow terus saja bergetar, saat ini dirinya tengah malas mengangkat telponnya. Ia memberikannya pada Nnoitra sekretaris pribadinya untuk mengangkatnya.

"Tuan. Kita harus segera pergi, rapat akan segera dimulai" Nnoitra memberikan ponsel canggih berwarna hitam itu pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hampir saja lupa menghadiri rapat besar dan penting hari ini karna kejadian ini. Dengan terpaksa ia harus segera pergi meninggalkan Orihime.

Namun ia berjanji ia akan kembali menemui dan membuat Orihime mengingat dirinya kembali.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Pagi-pagi ini kediaman Orihime telah didatangi oleh tamu. Entah siapa orang yang bertamu sepagi ini. Pastinya orang yang tidak punya kerjaan menurut Orihime, mengingat ini masih jam enam pagi dan ia juga baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Dengan masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya yang berwarna kuning dengan motif kelinci. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemennya dengan matany yang masih seikit terpejam.

"Huammm" Orihime menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Pagi ini ia masih merasa sangat mengantuk sekali. Karna ia baru tidur jam dua pagi, seperti biasa insomnianya kambuh lagi.

"Sia..." Orihime menghentikan perkataannya dan menatap sebal juga benci orang yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Dengan tersenyum menatap Orihime.

"Pagi Hi..."  
BLAM...

Dengan cepat Orihime langsung menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia terlihat sangat kesal sekali pagi ini dan moodnya langsung rusak begitu melihat pria menyebalkan itu.

Semenjak kejadian pertemuannya dengan Grimmjow beberapa waktu yang lalu. Setiap pagi Orihime selalu menerima kiriman bunga dari pria menyebalkan itu.

Tak hanya itu Grimmjow juga selalu muncul dan mengganggunya dicafe setiap hari, khususnya diwaktu jam makan siang. Lalu pagi ini ia sudah ada didepan aprtemennya dengan memperlihatkan senyuman sejuta dolarnya pada Orihime.

"Huh! Menyebalkan" Gerutu Orihime.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar mandi dan berendam air hangat. Untuk merilekskan pikiran dan tubuhnya saat ini. Orihime berendam dibak mandi hampir tiga puluh menit.

Hari ini ia berencana akan pergi ke Harajuku, untuk berjaan-jalan dan juga berbelanja tentunya. Kebetulan hari ini ia libur bekerja dan ia sangat butuh refreshing dan hiburan tentunya.

Sesaat tubuh Orihime mematung sebentar, ia sungguh sangat kaget sekali. Ia menemukan Grimmjow tengah asik menikmati sarapan pagi dimeja makan bersama dengan sang kakak. Bahkan mereka berdua telihat sangat akrab sekali.

"Kau?" Tunjuk Orihime denga kaget dan tak percaya.

"Selamat pagi Hime" Sapa Grimmjow dengan santai diiringi oleh senyuman hangatnya pada Orihime.

Kepala Orihime serasa ingin sekali meledak saat ini. Ia benar-benar sangat pusing sekali dengan sikap dan tingkah pria yang ada didapannya saat ini.

Grimmjow benar-benar pria yang sangat menyebalkan dan memusingkan untuknya. Melebihi Ulquiorra yang merupakan sang bos, pemilik cafe tempatnya bekerja. Tak bisakah sehari saja Grimmjow tidak mengganggu dan mucul dihadapannya.

Ngmong-ngomong tentang Ulquiorra, sudah lebih dari satu bulan ini Orihime tidak bertemu dengannya. Ia hanya mendengar kabar kalau sang bos tengah ada pekerjaan diluar negri.

"Pria ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan sekali" Gumam Orihime dalam hatinya. Saat ini ia tengah menikmati sarapan paginya bertiga dengan Grimmjow.

Ingin sekali Orihime melempar jauh pria ini dari bumi dan menempatkanya diplanet asing agar Grimmjow tidak mengganggu hidupnya lagi. Akan tetapi mengingat Grimmjow adalah pemilik perusahaan tempat sang kakak bekerja.

Apalah dayanya, Orihime hanya bisa pasrah saja dan tetap bersabar menghadapi Grimmjow. Pria yang amat sangat menyebalkan dan memusingkan sedunuia menurutnya.

**TBC**

**A/N : Akhirnya setelah menelantarkan fic ini sangat lama dan mebiarkannya tetap berada dilappy hehehe^^.**

**Mohon maaf karna Inoue baru bisa mengupdatenya, jujur saja kalau Inoue sedikit kehilangan dengan jalan cerita fic ini. Tapi tenang aja kok kalau fic ini bisa Inoue pastikan akan Tamat. Entah sampai chapter berapa tapi Inoue sudah buat kerangkanya dan Chapter 14 juga sudah mulai Inoue ketik. Tapi entah kapan Inoue publish. Habis Inoue sibuk banget didunia nyata. Ngetik fic ini juga ngebut.**

**Maaf kalau kelanjutan cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan dan keinginan kalian semua.**

**Jika ada yang berkenan RnR.**

**Karna buat Inoue itu adalah bahan bakar dan semangat buat melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang membaca fic ini. Semoga menikmati cerita kelanjutannya.**

**Salam Hangat, Inoue Tsukatsa ^^**


End file.
